Segunda Oportuidad
by Roxy Masen C
Summary: Alégrate de la vida porque ella te da la oportunidad de amar, de trabajar, de jugar y de mirar a las estrellas. Las cosas no salieron como Bella pensaba que serian, ahora es tiempo de arreglar cada desastre que ocasiono los malos entendidos, pero sobre todo darse una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz junto a su verdadero amor Edward Cullen.
1. capitulo 1

**La historia me pertenece, todo es producto de mi imaginación, los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Segunda oportunidad**

 **Capítulo 1: "La noticia"  
Pov Bella.**

Después de 5 años aquí estaba sentada frente a mi computador mirando mi correo, siempre lo reviso para saber noticias de mis amigos, desde que terminamos el instituto pasaba largas horas frente al computador, cosa que no era nada agradable para él. Alice y Jasper después de haber terminado el instituto se fueron a recorrer el mundo hasta que decidieron establecerse en Canadá, donde ambos realizaron sus vidas juntos, Alice estudio Diseño y en cuanto se graduó puso una tienda, sus diseños han adquirido fama y en poco tiempo pondría una tienda en la ciudad. En cambio Jasper termino estudiando Historia del arte, ahora enseñaba en una escuela, cosa que amaba según había dicho Alice.

Rosalie y Emmett se casaron un par de años luego de haber salido del Instituto, aunque muchos no creían en su amor, nosotros quienes conocíamos más profundamente su cariño y su amor, sabíamos que llegarías hasta viejitos, porque Emmett miraba a Rose como si fuera lo más preciado en su vida y la acariciaba como si fuera una muñequita de cristal, ellos eran el amor puro. Su matrimonio fue hermoso, fue lástima que ni Alice, ni Jasper pudieron asistir y mucho menos él. Aclaro mi garganta tratando de deshacer el nudo que se ha formado y que había comenzó a ahogarme una vez más, el dolor seguía recorriendo mi cuerpo hasta alojarse en mi pecho como la primera vez, nada había cambiado, solo tenía un poco de luz en esta oscuridad. No puedo decir su nombre, desde que se fue a estudiar a Inglaterra todo ha sido más difícil y doloroso para mí, porque él decidió en algún momento cortar todo comunicación conmigo diciendo que siguiera mi camino, que hiciera mi vida porque me lo merecía, que fuera feliz, como si eso fuera fácil de hacer.

Ninguno de ellos fue al matrimonio y de alguna forma para mí fue un alivio, de esa forma me ahorre tener que dar muchas explicaciones. Ahora Rosalie está esperando su primer bebe, tan solo tiene 2 meses, fue una verdadera sorpresa ya que según ellos aun querían disfrutar de sus años de recién casados, pero lo que supuestamente sería un virus estomacal se convirtió en un pequeño punto, del cual Emmett está completamente enamorado de aquella diminuta criatura, tan contento esta que parece un niño pequeño que pronto tendrá un juguete nuevo, cada vez que habla de su hijo su rostro se ilumina y sus ojos brillan como un arbolito de navidad.

Fue demasiado difícil el tener que casarme, pero tuve que hacerlo, tuve que seguir con mi vida, tener que aparentar que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad todo se me estaba derrumbando a mí alrededor y mi corazón estaba roto. Me case con Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo de todo el mundo, él hacia que todo fuera más fácil, pero aun así los cálidos abrazos de Jacob no llenaban el vació que hay en mi pecho, aun después de tanto tiempo todavía duele como si fuera ayer cuando nos despedimos en aquel aeropuerto. Para mi esta situación no era grata, tenía que fingir que era feliz, que mi matrimonio iba bien cuando no era así, pero lo que más me duele es que no solo me estoy dañando a mí, sino también a Jacob y él no se merece esto, no cuando ha sido mi refugio cuando más lo he necesitado, pero a pesar que él sabe que jamás podre amarle como amo a Ed... De solo pensar en él una fuerte presión se forma en mi pecho haciendo que deje de respirar, por que duele demasiado, mi corazón está totalmente roto... Una pequeña y aguda voz me saco de mis pensamientos volviéndome al mundo real, donde tengo que seguir fingiendo.

—Mami, ¿puedo comer dulce? —pregunto mi pequeña niña, ahí estaba de pie a mi lado, mi pequeña Antonia de 5 años, mi luz en esta oscuridad, mi hija, mi todo. Ella nació después de 7 meses que él se fuera a Londres. Jacob acepto casarse conmigo aunque llevara un bebe en mi vientre que no fuera suyo, no podía estar más agradecida a Dios por Jacob, él jamás me ha sacado en cara que Antonia no es suya y la ama como si fuera suya. Le puse ese nombre por él. Ella es idéntica a su padre verdadero, su piel blanca, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, su cabello cobrizo con tonos castaños, tiene rasgos tanto míos como de él, pero nadie podía decir que Edward no era su padre.

—Anto, ya comiste muchos dulce hoy —comenzó a hacerme un puchero, me recordaba tanto a él, que me dolía el alma el negarle cualquier cosa, solo quería darle todo lo que ella quisiera, pero sabía que debía poner un límite—. Además tu papá está por llegar para que cenemos.

—Pucha, pero si me como toda a comida me darías uno, uno sólito —esta niña sabia como negociar me pregunto si saco eso de su tía Alice. La tome en brazos y la senté en mi regazo.

—Solo uno, pero después de la cena, ¿estamos? —su mirada era impagable, jamás me arrepentiría de haberla tenido, de haberme hecho responsable. Su respuesta fue llenarme de besos soltando varias risitas.

—Gracias mami —dijo para luego soltar de mis brazos e irse a la sala a jugar, seguí revisando mi correo pasando los de mi trabajo, solo buscaba el de ella. Entre todos encontré el de Alice, lo abrí y me sorprendí al momento.

 _"Peque:_

 _Espero que estés bien, yo estoy de maravilla como ya sabes desde hace un año y medio que estoy viviendo en Ontario, Canadá y te puedo decir que soy inmensamente feliz, aprovecho de agradecerte por las fotos que me mandaste, es realmente hermosa tu hija, aunque tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, hay muchas cosas que explicar._

 _Bueno lo que quería decir es que en un par de semanas estaremos de vuelta en Forks, como ya sabes pondré una tienda en la ciudad, pero también en Port Angeles y a Jasper lo han trasladado a una escuelita en Port Angeles, así que estaremos más cerca, espero que me vayas a buscar al aeropuerto ya que te tengo una noticia, te quiero amiga y ya sé que estas llorando así que no dejes que Anto te vea así, límpiate esas lágrimas y sonríe. Nos vemos en 3 semanas te quiero mi peque._

 _Se despide tu amiga Alice C"._

Por supuesto que estaba llorando al fin podría abrazar y poder hablar con alguien, la extraño. Sé de lo que quiere hablar, es inevitable ver el parecido que Antonia tiene con su hermano, sabía muy bien que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

—Mami, ¿porque lloras? —pregunto mi pequeña, poniendo su pequeña mano en mi mejilla, no me había dado cuenta que estaba a mi lado mirándome con preocupación.

—Mami, llora porque está feliz —respondí sonriendo, mi mejor amiga volvería y temía su reacción, cuando le conté que Antonia es su sobrina y por supuesto sobre mi matrimonio con Jacob, ella no me lo podía creer y desde entonces me pedía que le contara todo a su hermano, sé que tiene derecho a saber sobre su hija y disfrutar de ella, pero aún me duele todo con respecto a él. A Jacob jamás le molesto que siguiera en contacto con Alice, pero sé que por dentro quería que yo cortara toda comunicación con la familia Cullen. Siempre nos juntábamos con Rosalie aunque no se llevaban bien, se trataban con educación solo por Anto, ella amaba a su tía Rose y a su tío Emmett, ellos no sabían que ella es hija de él, pero sé que lo intuían, sus ojos y sus sonrisas cómplices lo delataban.

Cerré mi correo y apague el computador, me levante del escritorio, bese la frente de Antonia pidiéndole que fuera a jugar, ella se aseguró que yo estuviera bien, me dispuse a hacer la cena justo a tiempo para que comiéramos en cuando Jacob llegara, sería una cena. Mi esposo llego poco después por lo que cenamos apenas estuvo listo todo, los nervios me estaban comiendo viva, tenía que decirle lo de Alice, no sabía cómo iba a tomar, pero teníamos mucha confianza y no me gustaba ocultarle nada así que decidí darle la noticia de una vez por todas.

-—Hoy recibí correo de Alice —mi voz sonó demasiado nerviosa y se quebró al final sonando como un chillido, pero no quite la mirada del rostro de Jake, cada musculo se había tensado y sus ojos se habían endurecidos.

—Me alegra que se halla comunicado y ¿que cuenta? —levanto su comida lentamente y la metió en su boca, su mandíbula estaba completamente tensa.

—Por lo que dice el correo, se viene en 3 semanas —su mirada se intensifico y no dejaba de mirarme, yo sabía que detrás de esa mirada me preguntaba por él, si el también vendría, yo solo moví mi cabeza negativamente y el dolor volvió a mi pecho ahogándome lentamente. El miro su plato sin decir nada, quizás debí de decir que no sabía cuándo Alice volvería o simplemente omitir todo.

—Genial —fue todo lo que dijo, pero mi pequeño ángel no se daba cuenta de lo tenso que estaba el ambiente y decidió unirse a la conversación.

—Papi, ¿quién es Alice? —pregunto inocentemente, Jacob levanto su mirada hacia mí, pero en esa mirada solo había amor, me dolía no poder amarle como se merecía, luego fijo su vista en ella.

—Es una amiga de tu mamá —dijo dulcemente—, que pronto vendrá a visitarla —su voz al final sonó dura, supe que no le gustaba la idea de aquella visita.

La cena termino en un aire denso, era bastante incomodo por lo que fui a limpiar la cocina dejando todo limpio, de esa manera ocuparía mi mente, mientras Jacob y Antonia veían el televisor. No me podía quejar Jake era todo lo que una mujer podía pedir, pero cada vez que nombraba algún Cullen en su rostro notaba el desagrado y tensión, si fuera por él nos hubiéramos ido bien lejos donde nadie nos conociera.

Cuando termine fui a la sala de estar y los vi durmiendo, así que tome con cuidado a mi angelito y Jacob se despertó, pidió llevar a Antonia a su cuarto, me negué y le pedí que se fuera a descansar, insistió en que el llevaba a Antonia a su cuarto, pero cedió cuando le dije que yo quería hacerlo. Le cambie su pijama y la acomode en su cama, ver a mi pequeña dormir le daba un poco de paz a mi vida y sanaba un poquito a i corazón. Volví a mi habitación que compartía con Jake y no sabía qué hacer, así que me cambie el pijama en completo silencio que no duro mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuándo llega Alice? —su voz me asombro ya que se escuchaba tranquila, pero tenia que se cuidadosa, él sabía muy bien como disfrazar las emociones.

—En tres semanas, creo —agregue con voz suave— no me ha dicho el día exacto.

Esa fue toda la conversación que tuvimos y me acomode a su lado pero dándole la espalda, él paso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura podía sentir su respiración en mi nuca, cerré mis ojos con fuerzas esperando a que el sueño llegara pronto a mí, que las horas pasaran para poder levantarme de esta cama.

—Yo protegeré tu corazón —susurro Jacob y no pude aguantar más las lágrimas, era inevitable, toda esta situación me superaba.

—Gracias Jake —era lo único que podía decir, sabía que por dentro me está desmoronando poco a poco y durante todo este tiempo él ha estado allí para poder recorrer los pedazos de mi vida. Entre lágrimas me quede dormida, pero como todas las noches despertaba gritando por mi pesadillas. Jamás podía dormir sin que una pesadilla interrumpiera mis sueños, cada vez que gritaba Jake me abraza me decía que todo estaría bien. Intente conciliar el sueño, pero me fue imposible, fue cuando vi a mi pequeña estaba a un lado de mi cama, mirándome con sus ojitos entre abiertos a causa de su sueño. Mire la hora y eran las 4 de la mañana no era común que ella no pudiera dormir por lo que me preocupo.

—Mami, no puedo dormir —susurro para luego bostezar, en su mano tenía un peluche que era un león, se lo había regalado Emmett para su cumpleaños número tres, ese pequeño juguete me lo recordaba mucho y sé que esa fue la intención de Emmett.

Me solté del agarre del Jacob, la tome en brazos y la lleve a su cuarto juntas nos metimos a la cama, para que se quedara dormida comencé a tararear mi canción de cuna, la que más de una vez me tarareo él, me dolía el alma, pero el dolor me confirmaba que él había real, que lo nuestro fue real poco a poco se quedó dormida y también yo junto a mi pequeño rayo de luz.

 **Pov Jacob.**

Me desperté buscando a Bella, pero mi esposa no estaba, la cama fría, eso quería decir que hacía rato que se había levantado. Pero ¿a dónde iría?, quizás este pegada en la computadora esperando más noticias de la Cullen, esa noticia me cayó como balde de agua fría, yo esperaba que jamás volvieran, solo con su llegada le traerá recuerdos a Bella y ya es difícil tener que luchar todos los días por el amor de Bella, mientras ella sigue pensando en el bastardo de Cullen.

Me levante, me duche y vestí para ir al trabajo poniéndome un traje oscuro, fui a la cocina y me hice un café, Bella no está en la computadora, recorrí el pasillo y abrí la puerta de la habitación de mi hija y allí estaba las dos, dormían plácidamente que no quería despertarlas. Me acerque muy despacio sin hacer el menor ruido y les di un beso a cada una de ellas y Bella abrió los ojos poco a poco.

—Jake, ¿ya te vas? —pregunto Bella un poco adormilada.

—Si ya me voy, no quería despertarte —le dije susurrando para no despertar a mi hija, si Antonia Elizabeth Black Swan es y sera siempre mi hija, aunque yo no la haya engendrado, pero es mi pequeña hija yo la estoy criando.

—Que te vaya bien —se levantó despacio sentándose en la cama. Asentí y Salí de la habitación, como me gustaría que mi matrimonio fuera mejor, que ella me dijera que me amaba, que me abrazara y me llenara de besos, pero la vida no es una fábrica de deseos y no puedo obtener lo que quiero.

Fui directo a mi coche, sabía que con la llegada de Alice Cullen las cosas se complicarían aun mas, pero que puedo hacer, jamás le prohibiría a Bella que la viera por qué de alguna forma ella la quiere y si ella quiere verla yo no me opondré. Pero claramente mi tranquila vida en familia se ira a la alcantarilla con la llegada de Alice a Forks.


	2. capitulo 2

**La historia me pertenece, todo es producto de mi imaginación, los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Segunda Oportunidad**

 **Capítulo 2:** **"Inevitable"** **  
Pov Bella.**

Los días pasaron rápido, estuve ocupada o más bien, me propuse estar ocupada, mantener mi cabeza lejos de aquel correo electrónico. Han pasado 6 días exactamente desde que recibí el correo de Alice, las cosas con Jake siguen igual que siempre, pero sé que por dentro no aguanta el coraje y que en algún momento va a explotar de la peor manera, he tratado por todos los medios no pensar en Él, pero no lo consigo, cada vez que miro a Anto, mientras veo sus hermosos ojos me doy cuenta que no he podido olvidarme de Edward, pero tenía que hacer de cuentas que nada había pasado por el bien de mi familia, sobre todo por el bien estar de mi hija, solo por ella tenía que hacer cuenta que jamás lo había conocido, si suena estúpido, pero en una loca idea que tengo para seguir cuerda.

—Vamos, Anto, apúrate que estamos atrasadas —casi todas las mañana Jacob me despertaba para salir a dejar a Anto al colegio, pero como pasaba mala noche era común que nos atrasáramos, yo estaba en la cocina mientras mi peque se terminaba de arreglar.

—¡Ya voy! —grito del baño, supuse que estaría lavándose los dientes o simplemente jugando frente al espejo.

Espero a mi ángel para ir derecho a su colegio, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar intermitentemente, mire quien llamaba quedando sin respiración, no podía contestar, si lo hacía no llegaría a tiempo al colegio, suspiro desechando aquella idea, debía contestar, no podía escapar de ella, aunque me lo propusiera tarde o temprano debía contestar.

—"¿Hola?" —conteste tanto desconcertada por la llamada.

—"Hola, peque"—saludo aquella cantarina voz que hacía muchos años que no escuchaba— "¿cómo estás?"

—"¿Alice?" —pregunte sin poder creerlo, ni siquiera podía imaginarme como habría conseguido mi número.

—"Obvio, ¿acaso conoce a otra Alice? —respondió completamente animada, algo tan característico en ella.

—"Es que aún no puedo creer, que después de tantos años te esté escuchando —dije en un susurro, no importa el tiempo que haya pasado, siempre tendría este nudo en la garganta y son muchas las razones por las cuales no querer disolverlo.

—"Si se, pero bueno, espero que las cosas en tu casa estén bien —dijo mi animada amiga y creo que con el fin de sacar más información.

—"Si, creo que si" —sin poder evitarlo mi voz se quebró, me quede un momento en silencio para recuperarme—"pero cuéntame, ¿a qué se debe tu llamado?"

—"Al parecer estas ocupada —añadió— "espero que no te esté incomodando".

—"Un poco —agregue antes de Alice pensara algo que no es— "estoy un tanto atrasada y tengo que dejar a Anto en el colegio, pero dime, ¿qué pasa?"

—"Ok, te lo dijo de inmediato —hizo una pausa, ya me imagino la sonrisa de traviesa que debe tener en su rostro— mañana viajo a Seattle y me preguntaba si podías ir a recogernos al aeropuerto."

—"Eh... claro por supuesto —dije rápidamente, pero así también me puse a pensar en cómo iba decirle a Jacob, sin que se oponga.

—"Pero quiero que me hagas un favor ¿puedes?" —pregunto, me tense al momento imaginándome que era lo que me iba a pedir.

—"Si, ¿dime en que te puedo ayudar? —estaba más que claro el favor que iba a pedirme y estaba pensando en cómo negarme

—"Lleva a Antonia, quiero conocerla en persona —dijo con cierto toque de duda.

—"Yo no lo sé, creo que puede ser complicado —ahora a sé que a Jacob no le agradara nada de nada que lleve a la niña a conocer a Alice.

—"Bueno mi vuelo llega a las 6 de la tarde —dio un suspiro, quedándose en silencio— "bueno no te quito el tiempo así que nos vemos mañana."

—"Ok, nos vemos mañana —mi voz sonó triste, y corte.

Anto llego a mi lado, mire la hora en el reloj que colgaba en la pared y estábamos supe atrasada, la tome en brazos y salimos al auto, la acomode en su silla, como no estaba muy lejos el colegio llegamos un minuto después de la hora de entrada, la deje en la puerta y me despedí de ella, me dolía dejarla ahí, pero sé que es por su bien.

Luego de dejarla en el colegio fui al supermercado por algunas cosas que hacían falas en la casa, mientras recorría los pasillos poniendo las cosas en el carrito pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando y en lo que pasaría, en todas las consecuencias de todas las decisiones que habia tomado, pero debía afrontarlo todo. Con todas las bolsas del supermercado en el maletero de mi coche me dirigí a casa, la verdad tenemos una buena situación económica gracias al trabajo de Jacob y el mío como escritora a medio tiempo me permite estar con mi hija y ganar muy bien, al llegar a casa acomode todas las bolsas donde debía, el día transcurrió lento y tortuoso, mi editor en jefe llamo varias veces en el día apresurándome para que terminara de escribir un nuevo capítulo de mi libro, pero la noticia que Alice llegaría mañana, me tiene con un boqueo mental. Jacob llamo avisándome que él pasaría a buscar a Anto ya que hoy salía temprano del trabajo. No sabía cómo reaccionaría a la noticia y menos que lleve a la niña, estoy aterrada por su reacción, si bien jamás se a propasado ni conmigo ni mucho menos con Antonia, pero no sé hasta qué punto él puede aguantar.

En cuanto llegaron nos pusimos a cenar, conversábamos de todo un poco y Antonia no paraba de contarnos sobre sus clases y compañeros, cuando nuestros platos ya estaban casi vacíos decidí darle la noticia a Jacob, su reacción fue como de costumbre cuando le nombraba algún Cullen, ponía cara de desagrado y se tensaba, sus hombros se ponían rígidos, su mandíbula estaba apretada, espere a que se calmara un poco y le dije que llevaría a la niña conmigo se opuso totalmente y era lo que me temía y comenzó a gritarme, cosa jamás lo había hecho y menos delante de la niña, Antonia asustada se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia mis brazos, la puse sobre mis piernas, la abrace tratando de calmarla, me quede mirando a Jacob para que viera todo lo que estaba pasando y se calmara, él se quedó en silencio, se levantó yendo a la habitación.

—Mami ¿a dónde vamos a ir?- pregunto luego de unos segundos de silencio, un poco asustada por la reacción de Jacob.

—Vamos a ir a recoger a una amiga al aeropuerto —dije acariciando su mejilla limpiando aquellas pequeñas lagrimas que habían caído, ella me dio una hermosa sonrisa.

—¿Papá también va ir con nosotras? —pregunto dudosa.

—Papá no podrá ir, pero en cuando volvamos le puedes contar como te fue.

—Sí, está bien —dijo un poco más animada y volvió a comer.

Terminamos de cenar solas, sabía que a él no le gustaba la idea, pero Alice es mi amiga y no porque sea la hermana de Él, dejare de verla, aparte sea como sea es la tía de Antonia. Ella quería que se lo dijera, pero no yo no quería decirle nada y menos para que su hermano dejara de estudiar por tener que quedarse aquí, a ella le mandaba fotos de Anto cada vez que podía y ella me lo agradecía por tener esa confianza de contarle como iban las cosas, sabía que mañana sería un día largo llenos de preguntas, también sabía que ella al ver Anto insistiría en que llamara a su hermano y le contara sobre su hija. Cuando acabe de limpiar las cosas en la cocina lleve a Anto a su pieza y le cambie su pijama, la acomode en su cama, segundos después se quedó dormida enseguida, daba gracias a Dios por que no tuve que tararearle la canción de cuna, salí de su habitación cerrando su puerta con cuidado de despertarla, apague todas las luces de la casas y fui a mi habitación y Jacob ya estaba dormido. Me dolía tener que arrastrarlo en este dolor, como me gustaría que las cosas fueran distinta, de que pudiera amar a Jacob, deseaba tanto poder corresponderle a su amor pero sabía que era imposible, todos estos años lo he intentado pero ha sido en vano. Comenzaron a salir lagrimas conforme entraba más la noche y mis pensamientos siempre me llevaban al día en que el me dejo, yo tenía semanas de embaraza y aun no lo sabía, no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté, aún era temprano, me gire en la cama y vi que Jacob no estaba, supuse que se fue más temprano que de costumbre, mire el reloj que había en la mesita de noche y marcaban las 9:30, salte de la cama lo más que rápido que puede, no eran tan temprano como lo suponía, fui a la habitación de Anto, pero ella no estaba en la cama, así que fui al comedor pensando que estarían allí, pero no, lo único que habia era una nota.

"Te veías hermosa durmiendo y no quise despertarte,  
no te preocupes yo me lleve a la niña al colegio,  
solo ve a buscarla para que la lleves al aeropuerto.  
Espero que hallas dormido bien.

te quiere Jake".

A pesar de que yo quería llevarla al colegio me alegro que lo halla echo, así yo podía descansar un poco, ahora más que nunca quería sentir algo más por Jake, algo más que un cariño de amistad. Trate de tranquilizarme y comencé a ordenar un poco la casa, la sala estaba llena de juguetes, los guarde, también ordene mi pieza y la pieza de Anto, aprovechando el tiempo completamente. Cuando termine me di una ducha, sentía como el agua relajaba cada musculo de mi cuerpo, era exquisito sentir esa sensación, al estar completamente limpia, busque mi ropa y me cambie, seque mi cabello y me maquille un poco. llevaba puesto una blusa de seda color vino y uno pantalones de tela negro, me calce unas botas con un taco no tan alto ya que mi equilibrio no es nada bueno.

Mire la hora y ya eran las 1 de la tarde así que salí para ir a recoger a mi hija al colegio para poder cambiarle de ropa y peinarla un poco ya que siempre sale desordenada de las clases. Tome las llaves y me subí en el auto en 10 minutos ya estaba afuera del colegio de mi pequeña, me baje a esperarla, salió a los pocos minutos, ella al verme salió corriendo hacia mis brazos. Me dio un beso en la mejilla saludándome, al parecer estaba muy entusiasmada con ir al aeropuerto, no puedo negarlo yo también estaba entusiasmada por ver a mi amiga aunque no sabía cómo iba a reacción con Antonia y el parecido que tiene con él.

Llegamos a la casa, no tenía que preocuparme por tener que hacer almuerzo para Antonia ya que ella habia comido en el colegio, en cuanto entramos a la casa la lleve al baño, le di una ducha rápida, le coloque un vestido azul, unos zapatos color negro con pantys (medias) blancas, le seque el pelo y se lo peine cosa que fue difícil porque a ella no le gusta, pero al final accedió y le hice unas trenzas a cada lado, estando lista les dije que se quedara sentada para que no se ensuciara mientras yo comía algo. Me prepare un sándwich que no disfrute nada porque estaba tanto nerviosa, era algo inevitable, cuando termine de comer lave el plato y deje ordenada la cocina. Mire el reloj y eran las 4:30 así que tome de la mano a mi niña y nos fuimos al auto.

El aeropuerto estaba a 45 minutos más o menos, llegaríamos a las 5:30. Anto en todo el camino no dejaba de preguntarme por Alice, que si era simpática, si tenía hijos, si estaba casada y varias cosas más. Llegamos bien en la hora, lo que me sorprendió fue que allí también estaba Emmett y Rosalie, era obvio llegaba la hermana de Emmett y el hermano gemelo de Rosalie, pero todo iba a hacer un tanto más incómodo de lo que yo habia imaginado, cuando nos acercamos Emmett este sonrió al ver a Anto hacia una semana que no la veía.

—Peque viniste —dijo emocionado levantando a mi hija por los aires.

—Emmett, bájala —dije negando mientras me acercaba a Rosie— Hola, querida.

—Bella, hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿cómo has estado? —pregunto Rose.

—Bien, aunque un poco cansada y tu ¿cómo has estado?¿cómo va tu embarazo?

—Bien, con algunos antojos —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se notaba que estaba feliz por su embarazo. Mire a Emmett que todavía tenía a Anto en brazos.

—Y tu ¿cómo vas con el embarazo? —le pregunte a Emmett.

—Perfectamente, aunque siempre le dan los antojos cuando estaba la mayoría de los locales cerrado —dijo dejando a Anto en el suelo.

—Mami, ¿a qué hora llega tu amiga? —pregunto mi hija impaciente.

—Hay enana que impaciente —dijo Emmett mientras revolvía el pelo de mi hija— ya tiene que estar por llegar.

—Emmett, no sabes cuánto me costó peinarla para que tu vengas y la despeines en un par de segundos —lo mire un poco enfadada y el me dio una sonrisa traviesa.

—Relájate Bells —dijo y se acercó a mí revolviéndome el cabello, le quite la mano y no echamos a reír, me habia dado cuenta de que hace tiempo había dejado de hacerlo, mi pequeña niña también reía. En eso anunciaron que le avión en donde Alice venia acababa de aterrizar, esperamos como unos 15 minutos y allí estaba mi amiga, de la mano de Jasper con una gran sonrisa, no habia cambiando mucho lo único era que traía el pelo un poco más largo, al lado venia Jasper igual de guapo que siempre le hicimos señas para que nos vieran y ellos respondieron al acercarse más, Alice nos miró a todos, pero de inmediato poso su mirada en Antonia, mi hija se puso detrás de mi tratando de ocultarse, pero Alice la seguía mirando, completamente hechizada, sus ojos estaban cristalinos por la emoción.

—¡Mierda! —exclamo mi recién llegada amiga, muchas mirada se posaron en nosotros, Emmett y Rosalie no entendían que pasaba, pero la mirada de Rosalie hacia a mí y Antonia, supe que ella ya lo sabía todo, Jasper solo se quedó mirando a Alice.

—¡Alice, esa boca por Dios! —Dijo Emmett.

—¿Ella es tu hija? —pregunto sin dejar de mirarla— y de ... —antes de que digiera su nombre la interrumpí.

—Si —dije y su mirada se posó en mis ojos.

—Se nota, es igualita, también se parece a ti —dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Alice, antes que todo debes prometerme que no dirás nada —le pedí.

—¿Que? ¿estás loca? —dijo levantando la voz, Jasper la abrazo para calmarla.

—Sé que no me comprenderás, pero esto lo tememos que hablar y no delante de ella —dije y voz se quebró al final, Alice solo asintió.

Emmett no entendía de que estábamos hablando, pero su esposa lo comprendía todo con exactitud, también Jasper se dio cuenta del parecido que tiene mi hija con él.

—¿Es en serio? —pregunto Emmett, como si recién hubiera descubierto américa.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que poco a poco caían libremente, ya no podía seguir ocultándolo y menos a ellos que me conocían y de alguna forma me habían apoyado. Sentí unos pequeños abrazándome las piernas, me quede mirándola y la tome en brazos acercándola a mi cara.

—Mami ¿por qué lloras? —pregunto mi hija mientras me secaba mis lágrimas con sus pequeñas manos. Iba a contestarle, pero Alice hablo antes.

—Ella está emocionada ¿cierto bella? —yo solo fui capaz de asentir, Alice continuo hablando— Hola hermosa, yo soy Alice y tu ¿cómo te llamas?

—Yo me llamo Antonia Elizabeth Black Swan —le respondió y le tendió una de sus manitas mientras la otra seguía en mi cara.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Alice tomándole la mano— eres muy hermosa.

—Gracias —dijo mi pequeña hija.

Alice me miro, pero en esa mirada no habia odio, ni ira, ni rencor al contrario había alegría, emoción, y también un poco de tristeza, yo no dejaba de llorar, pero luego sentí los brazos de Alice a mi alrededor y me susurro al oído "todo está bien, no estoy enojada" yo solo asentí.

No sabía bien por qué no estaba enojada conmigo, yo le había ocultado a su hermano que tenía una hija, Anto solo conocía a un papa y ese es Jacob, él siempre ha sido bueno con ella y por sobre todo la ama como si fuera de él. Alice al alejase de mi me dijo que teníamos que hablar y que tenía que saber todos los detalles, yo solo asentí.


	3. capitulo 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la drama es producto de mi imaginación.**

 **Segunda Oportunidad.**

 **Capítulo 3: "La verdad"**

 **Pov Edward**

No sé cómo realmente he podido sobrevivir a la separación de mi único y gran amor, me dolió haberla dejado, haber tenido que dejarla sola, desprotegida, pero que más podía hacer, la situación ya era insoportable, no podía quedarme y pretender que todo estaba bien, aunque solo yo sabía la situación económica de mi familia, esto era un secreto que solo mis padres me confiaron, Alice y Emmett ya habían hecho su vida y estaba feliz por ellos, pero les tenía un grado de envidia porque ellos podían hacer sus vidas con quien más amaban y yo, yo estaba estancado aquí en Inglaterra haciendo lo que podía para salvar la empresa, la buena situación de mi familia, estaba aquí para salvar el apellido de todas las calumnias que se estaban generando alrededor y así no llevaran a mi padre a la cárcel por malos manejos, yo sé que jamás mi padre pudo hacer algo así, a él le pusieron una trampa, lo estafaron por una cantidad exorbitante de dinero, de eso estoy seguro, mi padre es demasiado bueno como para engañar a la gente y mucho menos para su propio beneficio, pero como mi padre era responsable y su nombre estaba en todos los documentos, tomo toda las consecuencias de lo que paso.

Al dejar el instituto y lo que más amaba, viaje a Londres, Inglaterra, allí seguí estudiando en la universidad y al mismo tiempo estaba tratando de salvar la compañía. Estoy destruido por dentro, ya no sé cómo manejar el dolor que siento en el pecho, es algo que no puedo explicar, me cuesta respirar, pero no consigo nada con lamentarme de lo que deje en Forks, si al poco tiempo que me había marchado, Bella, mi Bella se estaba casando con es estúpido, maldito perro de Jacob Black, ¿que acaso jamás me amo? ¿No espero por mí regreso? ¿Por qué no me dijo que se casaría? ¿Porque me tuve que enterar por Alice que se iba a casar con él? Por eso deje de tratar de comunicarme con ella, cada vez que la llamaba contesta su ahora esposo, como odio esa palabra, así que decidí, que como lo había hecho ella, seguiría con mi vida, seguiría adelante, pero sé muy bien que jamás la olvidare por más que me duela. Un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos y lo doloroso que era recordarla. Estaba en mi oficina, me había perdido en mi mente nuevamente, mire la pantalla de mi computador avisando de un nuevo email.

 **Para: Edward Cullen.  
De: Alice Cullen  
Asunto: Forks.**

 **"Llegue hace cinco minutos a Forks, todos vinieron a recogerme, tengo dos noticias que darte, la primera te la diré ahora, pero la otra tendrá que ser en persona y no seré yo quien te la de, créeme que sera un poco duro y sé que te dolerá, pero tranquilo todo estará bien. Bueno la primera noticia que te daré es ¡ME CASO! Si créelo al fin Jasper se decidió, por eso volvimos, espero que estés en mi boda, aun no tengo la fecha pero sera pronto"**

 **"Te quiere tu hermanita Alice"**

Quede en estado de Shock que era lo tenía que decirme o mejor dicho quien tenía que hablar conmigo y decirme aquello que era tan importante, la curiosidad me entro y solo quería saber esa noticia que no podía venir en unas cuantas líneas de un simple correo electrónico, miles de ideas venían a mi mente, pero una solo se quedó: "muerte". Por más que quisiera ir y tomar el primer avion con destino a Estados Unidos, no podía, tenía que terminas mis "asuntos" aquí y luego podría volver a mi hogar.

Así como Bella hizo su vida, yo también hice mi vida aunque, no he sido demasiado fuerte como para seguir, estoy comprometido Tanya Denali, hija de unos de los mayores accionistas de la compañía, ella es preciosa, su cabello es rubio hasta la cintura, tiene un cuerpo que cualquier mujer quisiera tener, unos ojos celestes profundos, realmente hermosa, por más que lo he intentado no podía dejar de compararla con Bella, sé que ella no merece ninguno de mis pensamientos, no merece mi amor, no merece todas las lágrimas que derrame por ella, pero nada puedo hacer con el amor que aun siento por ella.

 **Pov Bella**

Después de unos cinco minutos más o menos Alice saco su celular y comenzó a escribir, no sabía que pasaba, así que lo averiguare, me acerque a ella para ver qué era lo que tan concentrada estaba escribiendo.

—Alice, ¿Qué haces? —pregunte nerviosa, aun sosteniendo a mi hija en mis brazos.

—Mandando un correo —dijo totalmente despreocupada, pero yo me tense, cada musculo de mi cuerpo estaba absolutamente tensado pesando lo peor.

—¿A quién? —pregunte no queriendo saber la respuesta, pero a la misma vez ansiosa por saber.

—Edward —dijo y levanto la vista y sonriendo dulcemente.

—No se lo dijiste, ¿cierto? —pregunte tan despacio que pensé que no me había escuchado.

—Mira sé que eres tu quien se lo debe de decir, pero creo que mereces un empujón para hacerlo y también te dijo que no apoyo que te lo hayas callado durante todo este tiempo, ya le has quitado mucho tiempo de ser un padre.

—Alice, por favor no, no delante de ella —le pedí, casi rogándole, mi voz es temblorosa.

—Anto ¿quieres ir a compra dulces? —le pregunto Jasper, Anto me miro dulcemente pidiéndome permiso yo solo pude asentir. Jasper se alejó con mi hija entre sus brazos y yo me quede con Alice, Rose y Emmett en medio del aeropuerto.

—¿Anto es hija de Edward? —pregunto Rose, esperando mi respuesta aunque en sus ojos sabía muy bien toda la situación, claro está que sin los detalles.

—Si —baje la mirada, estaba avergonzada, pero ellos no iban a comprender por todo esto estaba pasando.

—¿¡En qué demonios estás pensando!? —grito Rose, acercando con la clara intención de golpearme, no me moví porque me lo merecía, pero el golpe jamás llego.

—Rose, no —Dijo Emmett tratando de calmar a Rose, poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura— piensa en él bebe.

Ella lo miro y se calmó solo tras la mención del pequeño bebe que crecía en su vientre.

—¿Porque jamás nos dijiste? ¿Porque jamás le dijiste a Edward que tiene una hija? —pregunto Alice.

—Cuando supe de mi embarazo casi un mes después de que él se fuera —las lágrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas y mi voz temblaba en cada recuerdo que venía a mi mente —. Trate de comunicarme con él por teléfono, pero siempre sonó apagado o no entraba la llamada mandándome directo al buzón después del primer tono y como él tampoco él quiso comunicarse conmigo, no tenía muchas opciones.

—Y ¿para qué existe el internet? —pregunto un poco enojado Emmett, su tono de voz era dura, tenía a tres personas frente a mi pidiendo miles de explicaciones.

—Le mande un correo cuando lo supe, pero al poner su correo salía que me habia borrado y bloqueado, los correos rebotaban —el llanto se incrementó, el recordar aquellos días no mejoraba mi estado, todo lo contrario, hacía que el dolor fuera mucho peor que aquella vez.

—Aun así, no tienes derecho de alejar a Edward de su hija —grito Alice, pero al final su voz se apagó.

—¡Qué más da! cuando él se fue, me dijo que no me amaba, que lo nuestro habia sido un error, que jamás sintió nada por mí —grite, pero mi voz ya no escucha al final de la oración. Estaba enojada, ellos solo veían mi error, pero ninguno de los presentes se ponía en mi lugar, en todo el dolor que sufrir por tanto tiempo. Caí de rodillas no pudiendo soportarlo, el dolor es interminable y me lo merecía, por todo el daño que cause, a mi hija alejándolo de su padre y a Edward, al pensar en su nombre el dolor de mi pecho se hiso más agudo, a él por no haberle permitido estar cerca de su hija por todos estos años. No soportando el dolor grite con todas mis fuerzas sin importarme en donde estaba. Alice, se puso a mi altura y con su mano me levanto la cara.

—Aunque te hubiera dicho eso, tu no tenías el derecho de quitarle a Anto tuviera a su padre en su vida —dijo enojada, su ceño estaba fruncido—. Pero él tiene que saberlo, quieras o no, porque si no se lo dices tú se lo digo yo.

—Alice, por favor —suplique, mirándola a los ojos, buscando algo de compasión— compréndeme, si él no me quería y jamás sintió nada por mí, ¿cómo va a querer tener una hija con una persona que no sintió nada?

—¿Eres idiota? —me pregunto Rose con ácido en su palabras. Yo solo me puse de pie y comencé a caminar alejándome de ellos, los escuche gritar, pero no me gire para verlos, me acerque donde estaba Jasper con mi hija, el miro confundido preguntándose que habia pasado puesto yo no dejaba de llorar, tome a mi hija en brazos y me fui directo hacia la salida.

—Bella, ¿qué paso? —pregunto Jasper, pero no conteste solo seguí caminado, tenía a mi hija en brazos, tenía que relajarme para no asustar a mi bebe y poder conducir con seguridad de vuelta a casa.

Llegamos al auto en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, abro la puerta y puse a Antonia en su silla, le puse su cinturón de seguridad, cerré la puerta y me subí en el lado del conductor, apoye mi cabeza en el volante y comencé a llorar con más fuerzas, tal como ese día, dejando que el dolor me consumiera, quería desaparecer, lo único que sabía hacer era hacer sufrir a los demás, a Jacob mintiéndole y engañándolo haciéndole creer que algún día lo amaría y seriamos felices en este matrimonio de papel, a Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper por dejar que mi mentira creciera más y más arrebatándoles la posibilidad de tener una sobrina en la familia como Dios. A Edward por no haberle dicho jamás que tenía una hija, y por último el dolor más grande de mentirle a mi hija, engañándola sin decirle que tenía un padre que no era Jacob, haciéndole creer que estaba en una familia feliz como sus compañeritos en el colegio, ese era el dolor que me carcomía el alma y me lo merecía por ser una estúpida y egoísta por pensar solo en mí.

—Perdóname, por favor perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, jamás quise que esto llegara hasta este punto —balbuceaba entres suspiros y las lágrimas que jamás se acababan.

—Yo te perdono Mami —dijo mi hija en su voz se notaba la tristeza, ternura y un inmenso amor hacia mí. Levante la cabeza para mirar por retrovisor y vi a mi hija una lagrima corría por su mejilla que trataba de ocultar detrás de una gran sonrisa mostrando sus pequeños dientecitos. Me gire y limpie su cara con mis manos. El dolor era peor al verla triste. Tratando de soportar las lágrimas respire profundo y trate de sonreír.

—¿Vamos al parque? —le pregunte con una sonrisa, pero no alcanzo mis ojos y ella no se dio cuenta.

—Sí, hace tiempo que no vamos, ¿podemos comer helados? —dijo emocionada. Me acomode y encendí el auto, nos dirigimos al parque, puse la radio y comenzamos a cantar ocultando todo lo que había pasado, mientras iba manejando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente, por algunos segundos dejaba de sonar, pero no tardaba en volver a hacerlo, lo silencie porque simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar del pasado, hoy ya tuve demasiado. Ahora solo quería estar con mi hija y olvidarme de todo lo demás.


	4. capitulo 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M yo solo uso mi imaginación.**

 **Capítulo 4: Decisiones.**

 **Pov Bella.**

Llegamos al parque, lo rodee varias veces para encontrar un lugar donde estacionar, cuando encontré uno, aparque y baje a la niña para que fuera a jugar, mientras yo caminaba hasta la sección de los juegos, allí habían varias madres con sus hijos, me senté en una de las bancas que estaba cerca por cualquier cosa que pasara. La miraba como se deslizaba por la resbaladilla, se veía que estaba feliz, gritaba emocionada mientras jugaba, su sonrisa me hizo darte cuenta de que he hecho todo mal, las malas decisiones me estaban ahogando.

Las imágenes llegaban a mi mente como una película, sus palabras diciendo me que lo nuestro no fue más que un romance de adolescentes, que jamás me amo, como yo creía, el dolor en mi pecho es insoportable, las imágenes de la gente que hablaban a mis espaldas diciendo que era una puta, que era igual que mi mamá, que era una zorra, que nadie podría estar enserio conmigo, las murmuraciones fueron peores cuando todo el pueblo se enteró de mi embarazo, muchas veces tuvimos que sacar los huevos y tomates del porche de la casa.

Cuando mis padres salían a comprar, regresaban con sus rostros llenos de dolor por todas las cosas que decían de mí, ni siquiera podían comprar en el pueblo porque le prohibían la entrada, ya no podía aguantarlo era demasiado, Jacob estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, hablo con mi padre y yo me negué a casarme con él, pero todos mis intentos se fueron cuando mi padre llego con el rostro deformado por los golpes que habia recibid, un tipo sin razón alguna habia comenzado a insultarme, él no pudo evitarlo y se fueron a los golpes, verlo así por mi culpa era la guinda de la torta, así que acepte, sé que era un error, pero tenía que hacerlo y darle un poco de paz a mis padres.

Cuando me case con Jacob cometí el peor error de mi vida, pero que más podía hacer, dos semanas antes de mi boda, decidí que tenía que ir a buscarlo, era mi última oportunidad para decirle sobre la existencia de este bebe, tome un avión hacia Londres, lo busque hasta cansarme, quería que supiera que estaba embaraza que iba a tener un hijo de él, pero todo se vino abajo cuando los vi, dos días después de haber llegado iba caminando cerca de un hotel, miraba para todos lados a ver si me lo encontraba, a la gente le preguntaba si alguien lo conocía y les mostraba una foto pero nadie lo habia visto, nadie lo conocía, hasta que gire mi cabeza hacia la calle de enfrente y allí estaba caminado de la mano de una mujer rubia alta, el agujero en mi pecho se hizo más profundo cuando ambos quedaron frente a frente y se dieron un beso, no fue un beso cualquiera, fue uno de aquello besos que alguna vez me dio a mí, ella enredaba sus dedos en su cabello color bronce atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, el envolvía sus brazos alrededor de esa pequeña cintura sosteniéndola apretada a su pecho y mi estómago cayó al suelo al igual que todas mis ilusiones de tener una familia junto al hombre que amo.

Corrí hasta mi hotel sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer mi mejilla quemando mi piel, subí hasta mi habitación y allí me encerré, me acosté en la cama ahogando mis quejidos contra la almohada, llore y llore, nadie sabía dónde estaba, me sentía sola, abandonada, sus palabras eran apuñaladas en mi corazón, estuve así alrededor de dos horas, recostada en la cama sola en un habitación a miles de kilómetros de mi familia, mi mano fue hacia mi vientre y con voz temblorosa el susurre a mi bebe, "desde hoy tú serás mi vida, daré mi vida por hacerte feliz". Tome una bocanada de aire, me levante y empaque mis cosas baje, cancele los días que habia estado hospedada en aquel hotel, entregue la llave y salí a la calle, el portero amablemente llamo a un taxi, puso mi maleta en el maletero y subí al asiento trasero del coche, el taxi me llevo hasta el aeropuerto, tome el primer avión que saliera hacia Seattle, allí mi padre iría por mí. Muchas horas después el avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto de Seattle, hice todo el papeleo, y al salir, mi padre estaba allí de pie esperándome. Dos semanas más tarde, mi boda con Jacob se estaba llevando a cabo en el registro civil de Port Angeles.

El sonido de mi teléfono me saco de mis profundos y dolorosos pensamientos y recuerdos, me di cuenta que ya estaba cayendo la noche, tome mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, mire la pantalla tenía varias llamadas perdidas, volvió a sonar, era Jacob, no conteste. Me levante y fui por mi hija quien todavía está jugando, la tome en brazos y la abrase con fuerza.

—Te amo —le dije cerca de su oído mientras caminábamos hacia el coche— pase lo que pase, siempre te amare

—Yo también te amo, Mami —me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Vamos a casa —le dije devolviendo su beso, ella asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Llegamos al auto, la acomode en su silla poniéndole su cinturón, me subí detrás del volante y comencé a conducir hacia la casa. Maneje en silencio, en un semáforo rojo mire por espejo retrovisor, la vi estaba durmiendo plácidamente como si nada hubiera pasado, llegamos a la casa, aparque en mi sitio y vi el coche de Jacob que ya estaba allí. Baje a Anto con mucho cuidado de no despertarla y entre a la casa, Jacob me miro negando con su cabeza, yo solo pude bajar la mirada y fui a la habitación de mi pequeña, le cambie el pijama y la acosté en su cama, deje un beso en su frente para luego salir en completo silencio de la habitación. Suspire caminando hacia la sala, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba por pasar.

—Jacob, tenemos que hablar —dije tratando que mi voz sonara lo más calmada que pudiera.

—Ya lo sé —dijo enojado, él estaba cómodamente sentado en el sofá, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Entonces, entenderás porque voy —sentencie manteniéndome de pie frente a él.

—¿Te vas? —pregunto alzando una de sus perfectas cejas y sonrió.

—Si mañana me voy a Forks o a donde sea —dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá frente a él.

—¡Me dejaras! —alzo su voz sentándose de forma correcta sin dejar de mirarme fijamente.

—Por favor no me lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es —me levante del sofá y pase mis manos por mis piernas secando el pequeño sudor que estaba comenzando a surgir y lo mire— perdóname.

—¿Es por él? —escupió la pregunta llena de odio.

—Sí y no —añadí para explicarle un poco más— es por mi hija.

—¿Me amas? —pregunto poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mí, aquella pregunta me dejo helada.

—No, no te amo —susurre sin mirarlo y una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, me dolía hacerle esto.

Se acercó muy rápido y paso sus brazos por mi cintura, apegándome a él, nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros que podía sentir su respiración chocando con mis labios. Se estiro y puso sus labios sobre los míos, me quede congelada, por la sorpresa, después de unos segundo reaccione y como pude me separe de su agarre empujándolo provocando que yo chocara con la pared. Hice una mueca de dolor, mis manos se volvieron en puños y lo estampe es su cara con toda la ira que podía, pero claramente no le hice ni un rasguño, por el contrario mi mano sonó un "Crack" supe que algo habia salido mal.

El me miro enojado volviendo a acercarse a mi provocando que un miedo comenzar a crecer, me volvió agarrar pero esta vez fue sobre mis brazos y comenzó a forcejear, empujándome contra la pared varias veces, haciendo que mi cabeza se azotara contra en cemento del muro, estaba como loco, estaba completamente descontrolado, me tiro al sofá con fuerza, se puso sobre mi agarrando mis manos sobre mi cabeza, sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera impedían que me soltara, su rostro se acercó a mi cuello y comenzó a besar mi piel dejando varios mordiscos y marcas.

—¡Jake... para por favor! —dije con voz entrecortada y temblorosa, apenas me escuchaba a causa de las lágrimas y el terror— ¡Jake! —grite moviéndome debajo de su gran cuerpo.

Él dijo nada, solo seguía besando mi cuello completamente fuera de sí.

—Jake, no lo hagas por favor —dije entre sollozos.

Él no me escuchaba, y seguía, desabrocho mi camisa con una de sus manos dejando mi pecho al descubierto, el comenzó a bajar por mi cuello hasta llegar hasta uno de mis senos.

—¡Para! —grite lo más fuerte que podía, mantenía la esperanza que él se detuviera o que alguien se apiadara de mi— ¡No! ¡por favor no lo hagas! —gritaba entre el llanto.

—¡MAMA! —escuche el grito de Antonia completamente asustada, mire hacia ella, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas.

De un salto Jacob se levantó mirándome allí en el sofá, suspiro pasando su mano por su cabello, se fue al baño cerrando la puerta de gran golpe, yo me levante lentamente y abroche mi blusa, me acerque a mi hija que me miraba asustada.

—¿Que estaba haciendo papá? —pregunto mientras comenzaba a llorar entre mis brazos.

—Nada, pero nosotras tenemos que hablar —dije acercándola a mi pecho y la lleve a su habitación.

—¿De qué tenemos que hablar? —pregunto acomodándose en la cama.

—De muchas cosas —bese su frente y limpio mi rostro acostándome a su lado— pero ahora tenemos que ir a dormir.

Comencé a tararear la canción de cuna que Edward habia compuesto para mí, mi hija se calmó y pronto quedo profundamente dormida. Yo por otro lado, dormía a ratos, cada vez que las pesadillas me lo permitían. Me desperté de un salto al sentir pasos del otro lado de la puerta.

Así se fue la noche y la mañana llego rápido, me desperté para mirar mi reloj y eran las 10 de la mañana, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Antonia y así los recuerdos de la noche pasada vinieron a mi mente dolorosamente, Jacob tratando de abusar de mí, mientras yo le rogaba que parara, el grito desgarrador de mi hija al presenciar todo.

Todo me abrumo y pronto las lágrimas cayeron sin previo aviso, a mi lado estaba mi hija durmiendo sin problemas, sonreía, supongo que tenía un lindo sueño, suspire y limpie mis mejillas, hoy tendría mucho que hacer. Me levante despacio para no despertarla, camine hacia la cocina por el pasillo con miedo de encontrarme a Jacob, pero él no estaba, me devolví a la habitación donde solía dormir, busque una maleta y eche todas mis cosas. Cerré la maleta y la lleve al auto, volví a entrar a la casa y me fui directo a la habitación de Antonia, saque una de sus maletas y eche sus cosas, tome su mochila y eche unos cuantos juguetes ya con todas sus cosas listas me las lleve al auto, todo lo deje en el portamaletas del coche. Entre a la casa y me puse hacer algo de comida para el camino, hice biberón de leche y se lo lleve a Antonia, aunque ella ya era grande algunas veces amaba tomar leche en su antiguo biberón.

—Amor —la desperté con cariño para que no se asustara, ella poco abrió sus ojos—. Toma tu leche para que nos vamos.

—¿A dónde Iremos? —pregunto soñolienta tomando entre sus manos el biberón.

—Vamos a casa de los abuelos —le dije mientras le acariciaba su cabeza.

—Sí, vamos —dijo entusiasmada para luego comenzar a tomar su leche.

Volví a la cocina a terminar de hacer la comida, mientras la hacía me dolía el pecho, no podía respirar, era tanto el dolor que tenía que tuve que poner mis brazos abrasando mi vientre y me puse de rodillas respirando profundo varias veces, es que acaso este dolor no iba a terminar nunca, sé que después que le diga a Edward de su hija me odiara y no querrá verme, lo entiendo, soy la peor de las mujeres que existe en la tierra.

—¿Mami? —pregunto la dulce voz de mi hija.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y me levante del lugar donde me encontraba.

—Aquí estoy —la mire y le di una sonrisa— ¿Terminaste?

—Si —se acercó con su mamadera en sus manos— ¿papa también va ir? —su pregunta me dejo helada después de lo que pasó la noche anterior.

—No, Jacob no va ir —conteste lo mejor que pude, tome su biberón— Ve a cambiarte de ropa que está encima de tu cama, si necesitas ayuda me llamas.

Ella asintió, corrió a su habitación mientras cantaba. Yo ya habia termina de hacer la comida, la empaque en un bolsito y lo deje encima del mesón. Camine a mi habitación y me cambie de ropa, cuando estaba calzando mis zapatillas llego a mi lado mi hija, la mire ya cambiada de ropa y le di una sonrisa.

—¿Estas lista? —le pregunte mientras me ponía de pie.

—Si estoy lista —contesto, su voz reflejaba emoción, alegría, tan inocente

—OK, entonces vamos —tome su mano y comencé a caminar, ella en su otra mano llevaba su león, lo mire y me sonreí, ella jamás dejaría su peluche preferido. La acomode en su silla, le puse su cinturón de seguridad y cerré la puerta, en el asiento del copiloto puse la comida, sube y encendí el auto, arranque y mire atrás por retrovisor y vi a Jacob de pie frente a la casa gritándome con un gran ramo de flores en la mano, yo no volveré atrás, después de lo de la noche pasada.

Viajamos prácticamente todo el día hacia Forks, entre rato le daba de comer un sándwich a mi hija, ella se veía feliz, entusiasmada con este viaje, por supuesto que no sabía lo que estaba pasando, y yo tenía que contarle como eran las cosas, tenía que contarle la verdad. Llegamos cuando ya entraba la noche, mire a mi hija y estaba durmiendo, entre en la calle de la casa y aparque detrás del coche de mi padre. Me quede un rato dentro del coche, mientras miraba mi teléfono que no dejaba de sonar y en la pantalla estaba el nombre de Jacob.

Baje del coche y saque a mi hija en mis brazos y como mucho cuidado camine hacia la casa, con un poco de dificultad toque la puerta esperando a que alguien abriera y ese fue mi papá, me miro sorprendido, lo único que pude decir fue que me ayudara con Antonia, él tomo a la niña entrando a la casa llevándola directamente a mi antigua habitación, con un gran peso sobre mi espalda entre a la casa y me senté en el sofá cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos y no pude más, comencé a llorar sin control.

Mi madre llego a mi lado sentando en el sofá y me abrazo con fuerza dejándome llorar en plena libertar, luego de unos minutos me calme y la mano de mi madre no dejaba de acariciar mi espalda.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —pregunto preocupada con su voz maternal.

Yo no fui capaz de hablar o de explicar lo que estaba pasando.

—Háblame, mi niña, ¿dime que está mal? —decía mientras acariciaba mi cabeza y mi espalda completamente preocupada por mi estado emocional.

—Todo, mama, todo va mal —respondí, mi voz sonó rara por el llanto.

—tranquila, tranquila —fue lo único que me repetía.

—J…a.. cob —dije tartamudeando recordando la noche anterior.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —pregunto con confusión.

—Trato de... —no quería decirlo, me avergonzaba decirlo, me dolía, el llanto no me dejaba explicar nada— Trato de abusar de mi —volví a romper en llanto, conforme más lagrimas salían, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

—¡¿que? —grito mi madre, asustándome haciéndome saltar en mi lugar, podía escuchar los pasos de mi padre bajar.

No dije nada.

—¿porque hizo eso? —pregunto en un susurro.

—Porque voy a decir la verdad de Antonia, porque lo deje, porque le dije que no lo amaba, porque le diré a Edward que Antonia es su hija —mi voz se fue apagando.

—Tranquila, tranquila mi vida —decía mientras me ponía de pie, frente a mi padre

—¿Ya tomaste esa decisión? —pregunto mi padre mientras me daba un vaso de agua, lo tome y le di un sorbo. Solo asentí.

—¿Estas segura? —esperando mi respuesta, pero yo solo asentí mi garganta estaba apretadísima.

—¿Te vas a divorciar de Jacob? —pregunto mi madre, yo otra vez asentí.

—¿que pasara con Antonia? —la quede mirando, esa era una pregunta un poco ridícula.

—Ella es mía, y la protegeré, le diré la verdad, le diré quien su padre en realidad —suspire pasando mis manos por mi rostro quitando las lágrimas que aun tenia por mis mejillas—. La próxima semana voy hacer los papeleos del divorcio y cambiare el apellido de Antonia.

Mi madre me miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Estas segura de querer hacer eso? —pregunto mi madre un poco dudando por su pregunta.

Asentí eso no era algo que iba a discutir. Me levante y fui a mi habitación, todo está tal como antes, los recuerdos se agolpearon en mi mente y comencé a llorar otra vez, pero la voz de mi hija me hizo callar el grito que tengo atorado en la garganta, suspire calmando las lágrimas, limpie mis mejillas y sonreí mirando a mi hija.

—¿Mami? —pregunto media dormida.

—Aquí estoy, mi niña —me recosté a su lado, ella me brazo y siguió durmiendo, escuchaba como conversaban mis padres, mama le estaba contando lo que habia pasado y lo que hare con respecto a Jacob, padre lo quiere matar, pero sé que mi madre no lo dejara salir, y por lo de Antonia no está muy contento. Entre llantos y la conversación de mis padres me quede dormida.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M yo solo uso mi imaginación.**

 **Capítulo 5: Decepción**

 **Pov Bella.**

Al día siguiente hable con una abogado para los papeleos de mi divorcio y ver lo del apellido de mi hija, llevaría un poco de tiempo pero todo salió bien, mi padre me obligo a poner una denuncia contra Jacob por intento de violación y por maltrato de intrafamiliar, así de esa manera él estaría lejos de nosotras y estaríamos más seguras. Hable con mi hija y aunque me costó mucho le conté toda la historia claramente un par de cosas que omití ya que ella es una niña y quizás cuando crezca sabrá todo lo que ha pasado, pero lo importante que ella entendió todo aunque al principio fue difícil, pero ella ya sabe quién es su verdadero y único padre, hace un par de días llame a Alice y le conté todo lo que habia sucedido desde que nos vimos en el aeropuerto, ella se disculpó por la discusión desde ese día no la he visto, en todo caso yo me lo merecía, le dije que me ayudara a localizar a Edward, después de 2 semanas, hoy nos encontraremos en un parque en Port Ángeles, sé que jamás podrá perdonarme que le haya ocultado que tiene una hija pero lo que me importa es que ella este bien.

Arregle a Antonia poniéndole su mejor traje y nos fuimos al parque, ella no sabía que hoy nos encontraríamos con Edward, pero sabía que le daría una oportunidad llegamos cerca de la 2 de la tarde, Alice me habia dicho que Edward llegaría a las 2:30, así yo tendría tiempo de tranquilizarme y poder pensar bien lo que le diría y como le diría. Antonia apenas la puse en el suelo salió corriendo a jugar, me quede de pie mirándola, cuidando que no le pasara, muchas madres estaban sentadas alrededor del área de juego, pero yo no podía, tenía muchos nervios como para sentarme.

"Tengo que estar tranquila" me repetía una y mil veces como si fuera un mantra.

Mire mi reloj en mi muñeca y tan solo habían pasado cinco minutos, no podía creer que después de unos 25 minutos, todo se revelaría.

—¿Bella? —al oír su voz aterciopelada y dulce, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda provocando un nudo en mi garganta. Me gire y allí estaba frente a mí el amor de mi vida, no ha cambiado en nada, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas ocultas detrás de unos lentes de sol oscuros, su cabello color bronce, sus perfecta cara estaba frente a mí, unos centímetros más alto, vestía un traje negro a juego con la corbata y unos lentes negros, estaba guapísimo.

—Edward —susurre su nombre aun con el nudo en la garganta y fue lo único que pude decir.

—¿Cómo has estado? —su voz sonaba alegre, se quitó los lentes dejándome ver sus hermosos ojos, aquellas esmeraldas brillaban de emoción, quizás estaba un poco confundida.

—Bien y ¿tu? —pregunte luego de haber tragado con dificultad.

—Bien, gracias —se quedó en silencio y miro hacia todos lados buscando algo—¿Has visto a Alice? me tenía que ver con ella.

—Ella no vendrá —conteste sin dejar de observarlo, los años no habían pasado por él, al escucharme me miro confuso—, soy yo quien quiere hablar contigo.

—ah, dime ¿en puedo ayudarte? —pregunto nervioso metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Necesitamos hablar de lo que paso hace cinco años —dije con voz firme, en cuanto termine de hablar y en sus ojos se opacaron sin dejar de mirarme. Espere a que dijera algo, pero no dijo nada. Por eso decidí seguir hablando.

—Después de que te fuiste, todo fue un suplicio, que no soportaba, las cosas iban de mal en peor, pero ya no te tenia aquí para que me protegieras de la gente que hablaba mal de ti —trate de ser lo más sincera y clara, pero las lágrimas no ayudaban y mis ojos se cristalizaron— Después de unos días comencé a sentirme mal, pensé que estaba enferma del estómago, pero los remedios no surgían efecto en mí y yo no mejoraba.

—Bella, todo paso muy rápido, jamás quise hacerte daño... —dijo tratando de defenderse, pero yo negué con mi cabeza y lo interrumpí.

—Un mes después decidí ir al médico, me hicieron varios exámenes, y en uno de ellos salió que estaba embarazada —solté de golpe observándolo, su rostro estaba en shock, no mostraba ninguna emoción por lo que continúe—. Las murmuraciones fueron peores después de que se enteran de mi embarazo, un día mi padre llego a casa completamente golpeado, se habia puesto a pelear con un tipo de me insulto de la peor manera que se puede a una mujer —sentí la primera lagrima caer recorriendo mi mejilla.

—¿Tengo un hijo? —pregunto en un susurro ya que aún no lo creía.

—Sí, de echo es una hija —dije mirándolo, esperando por sus gritos expresando su oído hacia mí, esperaba que comenzara con sus amenazas de quitarme a mi hija.

—¿Por qué jamás me lo dijiste? —pregunto evidentemente enojado y yo hasta cierto punto.

—Después que me entere, fuiste al primero a quien llame, pero tu móvil salió apagado, no deje de intentarlo todos los días, siempre era lo mismo, intente mandar correos, pero me eliminaste y me bloqueaste, todos los correos rebotaban y como no pude contactarte por ninguno de estos medios decidí ir a Londres, llegue y sin saber nada de la ciudad fui a buscarte, después de dos días allá recorriendo varias calles alrededor del hotel, te vi, estabas con alguien más, chica de cabello rubio hasta la cintura, se estaban besando y la tenían muy bien abrazada, así que corrí a el hotel, el dolor me carcomía y sentía un gran vacío, llegue a mi habitación, llore y entre lágrimas tome mis cosas y volví a casa, me case e intente ser feliz.

—¿Te casaste? —su voz parecía entre enojado e incrédulo.

—Sí, me case con Jacob —dije mirándolo, pase mis manos por mi rostro limpiando el rastro de lágrimas, puede que me perdone que me halla casado con Jacob pero que le haya ocultado a su hija por tantos años, no.

—¿Con Jacob? —escupió el nombre de Jacob con odio, jamás se llevaron y creo que a Edward jamás le agradara.

—Si el me ayudo, pero todo se complicó —suspire arreglando mi cabello poniendo un mecho detrás de mi oído.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? —su voz era dura y su ceño estaba fruncido.

—Ella está jugando —dije y me gire hacia el área de los juegos, camine un poco hacia donde estaba Antonia jugando, sentía los pasos de Edward detrás de mi siguiéndome de cerca, el silencio era incómodo.

Antonia nos quedó viendo y sonrió saludando con su pequeña manito, se bajó del juego corriendo hacia mí.

—Mami —grito cuando me abrazo, sonrió y al separarse de mí se quedó mirando a Edward— ¿Es él? —me pregunto Antonia sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Sí, amor es él —le conteste pasando mi mano por el cabello de Antonia.

—¿Ella lo sabe? —pregunto Edward mirando a Antonia.

—Sí, cuando me aleje de Jacob, se lo dije —explique mirándolo, pero él tenía ojos solo para ella.

Él se agacho para quedar a la altura de mi pequeña y no decía nada solo la miraba, hasta que Antonia se acercó a él.

—¿Tu eres mi papa? —pregunto ella con una suave sonrisa.

Edward solo asintió incapaz de decir algo, Antonia se lanzó a el cuello de Edward abrazándolo, él le devolvió el abrazo y vi en su mejilla una lagrima, cuando se alejaron Edward se puso de pie mirándome con evidente enojo.

—¿Porque me lo ocultaste? —pregunto Edward con sus manos echas puños.

—Sé que no tenía derecho, pero cuando me dijiste que no me amabas que jamás te importe, supe que tampoco te interesaría un hijo, además cuando lo intente estabas en brazos de una súper modelo, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? —dije mirándolo a los ojos, la verdad es que todo se habia dado para que yo se lo ocultara.

—¿Cómo pensaste eso? —grito lleno de enojo acercándose a mí.

—Tú me lo hiciste pensar, todo lo que intente para comunicarme contigo, te fui a buscar, pero todo me confirmaba que no me amabas —conteste entre sollozos.

—Te das cuenta que me quitaste 5 años de poder ver a mi hija, de criarla y disfrutar de ella —grito más fuerte, sentí unas manitas en mis piernas, Antonia estaba detrás mío asustada—, que poco me conoces.

—Ya no sabía que hacer —mi voz se quebró, todos estos años sufriendo por las malas decisiones que tome y con ellas arrastre a mucha gente inocente—. Sé que hice mal por eso estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas, por eso estoy aquí, explicándote todo, diciéndote la verdad, te pido perdón, de verdad lo lamento, por favor no me la quites ella es todo para mí.

—¿Cómo se llama? —pregunto sin mirarme.

—Antonia Elizabeth Cullen Swan.

—Necesito pensar esto no me lo esperaba, ahora que sé que tengo una hija las cosas cambian —mira a Antonia y volvió sus ojos hacia mí—, mañana iré a verla a tu casa y la llevare a que conozca a mis padres, Aun me sorprende lo poco que me conoces, jamás alejaría a mi hija de su madre, pero te exigiré verla lo más que se pueda.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, sin decir nada más se alejó de nosotras, se subió a un coche y se fue.

 **Pov Edward**.

Subí a mi auto y conduje alejándome de aquel parque lo más que pudiera, suspire estacionando mi coche a la orilla del puerto en Port Angeles, apoye mi cabeza en el volante y deje salir todo las lágrimas que tenía dentro, como pudo ocultarme la existencia de mi hija, como fue capaz de hacer eso, sé que la herí, pero pensar que no interesaría por un hijo mío, aparte se casó con ese maldito perro pulgoso de Jacob, bueno eso lo puedo dejar pasar, pero que jamás que no me halla dijo de la existencia de mi hija.

Sé que tengo culpa, por mentirle, pero un hijo, negarme el derecho de criar a mi hija, ya no sé qué pensar. Hacia un par de semanas Alice llamo para que viajara para su boda que es en un par de semanas más, me dijo que la encontrar en un parque de Port Angeles, pero allí estaba Bella, no puedo negar que estaba más hermosa que nunca y que sentí mariposas en el estómago cuando la vi, pero después de todo lo que dijo, no podía reaccionar, jamás pensé que hubiera ido a Inglaterra, ¿por qué no se me acerco? ¿porque no me lo dijo ahí?. Realmente no sé qué pensar todo paso demasiado rápido.

Ver a mi hija, sus ojos color verdes igual que los míos, su cabello largo de color bronce con reflejos de color chocolate, sus mejillas sonrosadas, no hay duda de que es mi hija, he visto varias fotos de mi cuando era pequeño, y es igual a mí.

Llegue a la casa de mis padres, estacione y salí del auto, cuando entre en mi casa escuche a mi madre llamarme, pero yo no me di vuelta, no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie, corrí hacia mi habitación lo único que quería era estar solo, llegue a mi cuarto y cerré con fuerza la puerta detrás de mí y me senté en mi cama, la imagen de mi hija estaba ahí cada vez que cerraba los ojos, comencé a llorar como jamás lo habia echo, a tal punto que mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y un dolor en mi pecho se intensifico, era tal el dolor que lo único que fue gritar con todas mis fuerzas, gritar hasta quedarme sin aire, sin ganas.

Escuche unos golpes en mi puerta, bastantes insistentes.

—¿Edward? —llamo mi hermana.

—¿Hijo estas bien? —pregunto mi madre preocupada.

Tome aire y conteste— sí, estoy bien —mentí.

—Edward, ¿puedo pasar? —pregunto Alice moviendo la manilla de la puerta.

—No, quiero estar solo, por favor —dije en tono de súplica.

—Amor estaré abajo si necesitas algo ¿bueno? —dijo mi madre esperando mi respuesta.

—Gracias —respondí, pero sabía que Alice seguía detrás de la puerta.

—Edward ¿ya hablaste con Bella? —su pregunta me dejo helado, ella lo sabía y jamás me dijo nada. Me levante de mi cama y abrí la puerta, ella me miro y en su rostro habia preocupación.

—¿Puedo pasar? —yo solo me limite a hacerle una seña para que entrara.

—¿Tu sabias de Antonia? ¿sabías que ella es mi hija? —vi que mis preguntas no la tomaban por asombro, lo sabía, ella sabía que tenía una hija y jamás me lo dijo, ¿qué clase de hermana tengo?.

—Sí, me entere el día en que llegue a Seattle —dijo agachando la mirada, sabía que me estaba mintiendo para proteger a Bella, no le exigiría saber la verdad.

—¿Porque no me lo dijiste? —pregunte enojado.

—No era yo quien tenía que decírtelo —dijo sin mirarme.

—¿Porque me lo oculto? —dije mi voz se quebró, mientras me sentaba en la cama llevando mi mano hacia mi cabeza comencé a llorar de nuevo. Alice se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

—Trata de entenderla —me pidió apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro— Todo ha sido muy duro para ella.

—Y ¿Para mí no? ¿y me dolor? ¿Que acaso yo no tengo sentimientos?

—No se trata de eso —paso su mano por mi mejilla limpiando mis lágrimas— ¿te conto que Jacob casi la viola, por querer decirte la verdad?

Me quede mirándola como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, la ira comenzo a crecer en mí que no podía reaccionar.

—No, me dijo nada de eso —conteste enojado queriendo arrancarle la cabeza a ese maldito perro.

—Sé que ella estuvo mal, pero desde que discutimos en el aeropuerto, ella dejo a Jacob por eso, la golpeo y quiso abusar de Bella, si no fuera por Antonia quizás Jacob hubiera alcanzado su cometido.

Al ver que yo no decía nada siguió hablado haciendo que aquel enojo siguiera creciendo.

—Desde entonces ella se fue a casa de sus padres, se divorció y le cambio el apellido a la niña.

—¿Cambio el apellido? —pregunte y en mi mente seguía repitiéndome "por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando"

—Sí, al casarse con Jacob, el registro a la niña con su apellido —me puse de pie enojado, no solo le basto con ocultarme a mi hija si no que también le habia puesto el apellido de eso bastardo y ese perro asqueroso quiso abusar de Bella.

—Tranquilo —pidió Alice un poco asustada

—No me puedo calmar, ¿cómo fue que paso todo esto? —dije comenzando a caminar de un lado para el otro en mi habitación.

—No lo sé, pero a los días que ella se separó le cambio el apellido y le conto la verdad a la niña, ella al principio, no lo comprendió, pero al venir acá, todo fue más fácil.

Todo esto se estaba saliendo de mis manos, las cosas se estaban volviendo incomprensibles para mí.

—¿Mi mama conoce a la niña? —pregunte confundido.

—Sí, Bella la trae día por medio para que vea a nuestros padres —dijo. Yo no lo podía creer todos sabían de mi hija, pero nadie fue capaz de decirme. Estaba sentado en mi sillón y sentí a mi madre a mi lado, mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos.

—¿Porque nadie me lo dijo? —pregunte mientras escondía mi rostro en su pecho.

—No era nuestro deber, decírtelo —dijo mi madre.

—¿La amas? —pregunto Alice. No conteste, claro que la amo ella el amor de mi vida, al ver que no contestaba siguió— ¿la odias? —como la iba a odiar si es la única que me ha hecho sentir como un niño loco y enamorado.

—¿Que sientes por ella? —pregunto mi madre acariciando mi cabeza que estaba recostada en sus piernas.

—Decepción —dije mi voz estaba llena de dolor, de tristeza. Mi mama se separó de mí y me miro a los ojos.

—Sé que la amas más de la decepción que tienes, no te pido que vallas y que corras hacia ella, solo que cuando sea el tiempo necesario arreglen las cosas —dijo acariciando mi rostro. ¿Qué arreglemos las cosas? como me pedía eso, al saber las cosas que hizo, al saber que todo este tiempo me oculto a mi hija, después de esto ¿cómo voy a confiar en ella?, sé que mi madre lo dice porque ella también es madre, pero no puedo no pensar en arreglar las cosas con Bella, menos ahora después de lo que hizo.

Mi madre y mi hermana me dejaron solo, en mi habitación, mi cabeza ya no puede con tanto alboroto, todo estaba mal, bueno en cuanto llegue aquí, porque en Londres, estaba un poco mejor las cosas, antes de venir a Forks la compañía esta entra las grandes del mundo y como ya no me necesitaba allí, me trasladaron a Port Angeles, con Tanya ya no tenía nada, porque no la amo, pero ella me sigue llamando como ahora, mi teléfono no ha dejado de vibrar.

Me quede dormido con la imagen de mi hija, y con la gran decepción que siento hacia Bella, no puedo odiarla, pero una vez roto la confianza las cosas ya no vuelven hacer lo mismo.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M yo solo uso mi imaginación.**

 **Capítulo 6: Genes**

 **Pov Bella.**

Después de hablar con Edward y contarle todo lo que paso, escuchar sus críticas, ver su rostro la decepción y dolor, volvimos a casa, mi humor estaba por los suelos, pero cuando Antonia me miraba yo sonreía como si nada pasara, ya en la casa prepare algo para cenar, ambas teníamos hambre y mis padres habían salido a comer a la casa de unos amigos, después de cenar Antonia me ayudo limpiando la sala, el comedor y luego lavando la loza que habíamos utilizado, mientras me ayudaba me hacía muchas preguntas sobre su padre, yo con un poco de dolor le contaba algunas cosas, cuando éramos dos jóvenes, pero nada más, ella ahora tenía que convivir con Edward para tener esa relación de padre e hija. Luego que termináramos nos dimos una ducha, nos cambiamos de ropa poniéndonos nuestros pijamas y nos acostamos, yo sabía que ella tenía muchas preguntas sobre lo que sucedió hoy y sobre todo lo que escucho, yo me estaba preparando mentalmente para cada una de sus preguntas, que estoy segura que vendrían antes de que se durmiera.

—¿Mami? —pregunto mi hija un poco de duda.

—Sí, amor —me acomode en la cama quedando con ella frente a frente.

—¿Tu amas a...a um... a papá? —sé que esa pregunta le costaba después de vernos discutir y ya que hace poco que sabe la verdad, pero su pregunta me dejo congelada, estaba preparada para todo tipo de preguntas menos para esa, pero me habia prometido no ocultarle nada más a mi hija.

—Sí, lo amo —confesé mirando a mi pequeña princesa.

—Y entonces ¿porque no se casan? —frunció el ceño como si estuviera resolviendo un problema de matemática muy complicado.

—Mi vida, las cosas, son un poco más difícil —dije tratando de ocultar la tristeza en mi voz y que ella pudiera entender toda esta situación.

—Te amo mamá, eres la mejor mama del mundo —me miro y puso una sonrisa hermosa su cara, yo lo único que hice fue darle un beso en su frente abrazándola junto a mi pecho, sus palabras me infundían confianza en que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

—Yo también te amo y eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida —susurre sonriendo acariciando su pequeña cabecita.

—Mami, ¿me tatareas la canción? —pidió Antonia, ella no sabía que Edward la habia compuesto para mí, así que comencé a tararear aquella canción de cuna, no alcance a terminar la canción cuando mi hija ya estaba durmiendo.

Me deslice muy despacio para no despertarla, baje las escaleras, saque de mi bolso mi laptop (notebook), hacen días que estaba escribiendo una novela, como me habia marchado de Seattle donde estaba la editorial, gracias al cielo, mi editor comprendió mi situación y nos comunicábamos vía correos electrónicos, pero él quería nuevos capítulos y yo tenía que trabajar en ellos a la hora que sea necesario .

Después de que le contara a Antonia quien era su padre, la lleve a la casa de Edward para que conociera a Esme, Carlisle, ellos están felices de tener una nieta, su primera nieta, hable con Esme y ella como una mujer, es como una segunda madre que es para mí me comprendió el porqué de la situación ya que como ella, es mama y daría su propia felicidad para que a sus hijos no les faltara nada.

Cuando supe que estaba embarazada comprendí ese sentimiento de amar a una persona hasta el punto de dar todo porque esa persona este bien, de querer dar lo mejor de ti para que a tus hijos no les falte nada, ser su guardián, su escudo, ese día mi vida cambio rotundamente, tenía alguien por quien luchar, por quien seguir adelante. A pesar de los años que estuve con Jacob, las veces que tenía que aguantar las caricias de alguien más que no fuera Edward, fui valiente, tuve la fuerza necesaria para tomar una decisión y gracias a que esa noche Jacob quiso violarme, supe que era lo mejor para mi hija y para mí, de ahora en adelante, todas las decisiones que tome serán por el bien de mi hija.

El timbre de mi celular me saco de mis profundos sentimientos y me di cuenta que no habia escrito ni una letra, mire el identificar era Alice, me desilusione que fuera ella, quería con todo el alma que fuera Edward, descolgué y me lleve el teléfono a mi oído.

—¿Hola? —pregunte, quería asegurarme que fuera Alice.

—¿Bella? —su voz chillante me confirmo que era ella

—Sí, Alice ¿qué pasa? ¿porque me llamas tan tarde? —pregunte desilusionada, pero esperaba que no se notara en mi voz.

—¿Te he despertado? —negué al escucharla.

—Más o menos, ¿por? —mentí, ella no tenía que porque saber que sufro de insomnio.

—Es que como sé que mañana Edward ira por la niña pensaba... —que no sea compras, que no sea compras, me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza—¿podríamos ir de compras? —pregunto. Sonreí, últimamente adivinaba todo, debería ir a jugar un boleto de lotería, de seguro ganaría algo.

—Alice, de verdad que no quiero, no es por ser pesada, pero no tengo ganas —dije rogándole al cielo que no insistiera, pero al parecer ella no iba aceptar un no por respuesta.

—Amiga, sé que han pasado cosas y quiero que vengas para que me ayudes con la boda ¿sí? —su voz detonaba que estaba haciendo pucheros como me los imagino y esta mujer sabe que no le puedo negar nada.

—Está bien, cuando tu hermano venga por Anto nos vamos —dije sin mucha ganas.

—ok, entonces nos vemos —se despidió Alice.

—Nos vemos —dicho esto colgó, solté un suspiro dejando el teléfono en la mesa, cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos.

Trate de concentrarme, pero me fue imposible, cerca de las 5 de la mañana decidí irme a la cama, subí las escaleras hasta llegar al baño, necesitaba relajarme un poco antes de dormir, sentí unos pasito detrás míos, era mi hija, sonreí, sus ojitos daban cuenta que tenía sueño, pero que no podía dormir, le señale la cama y ella se acostó acomodándose, me acosté a su lado y ella abrazándome rápidamente se quedó dormida, yo por mi parte no podía, cerré mis ojos esperando que el sueño por fin llegara a mí, no sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que me quede dormida profundamente.

La mañana siguiente desperté cuando mi hija me llenaba de besos, me fije que ya estaba vestida, ella me dijo que la abuelita Reneé la habia vestido muy temprano en la mañana y que habia tomado desayuno, con mucho pesar me levante de la cama, camine hacia el baño arrastrando mis pies, me quite el pijama y abrí la llave del agua caliente, espere unos segundos para que la temperatura se regulara, cuando ya estuvo lista me metí debajo del chorro de agua, sintiendo como el agua recorría por mi espalda, cada musculo de mi cuerpo, cada fibra estaba cuando tensa, pero el agua caliente ayudaba a que se relajara hasta cierto punto que podía sentirme un poco mejor. Al fin termine, salí de la ducha tomando una toalla y envolví mi cuerpo secándolo, me vestí lentamente decidiendo si era apropiado cada prenda, me coloque una blusa azul cruzada en la cintura, unos jeans y unas botas de taco bajo, me seque el cabello y baje a tomar desayudo, mi madre ya tenía el desayuno listo para mí, tomo un sorbo de café y sentí mi teléfono vibrar, lo revisé pensando que sería Alice por la salida de compras que tendríamos, pero me equivoque.

 _"Hola... hoy pasare a buscar a la niña, como a las 12pm, quisiera que pasara el día conmigo y mi familia, aunque ya sé que ella ya lo ha hecho anteriormente, te agradezco que se la trajeras a mi madre y a mi padre. Cuando la pases a buscar estará lista... Cuídate E"._

Quede helada por el mensaje de Edward, tan informal, pero que más esperaba, no podía pensar que él iba a estar cariñoso siendo que le oculte a su hija por todo este tiempo. Ahora espero que ahora este haciendo las cosas bien, no quiero nada más que la felicidad de mi hija, verla sonreír y encantada con su padre yo estoy bien, pase lo que pase conmigo y con Edward, lo primero para mi ahora es mi hija. Mire el reloj y ya eran las 11:45, quedaban 15 minutos para que Edward llegara, me puse ansiosa y nerviosa. Me levante de la silla en que estaba y fui a ver a mi hija, ella todavía estaba en mi habitación jugando, le dije que Edward vendría a buscarla para llevarla con sus abuelo, su rostro se ilumino y se puso de pie a una velocidad casi inhumana y comenzó a dar saltitos a mi alrededor completamente feliz, me recordó al instante a Alice, llena de energía, suelto un suspiro sabiendo que sería un día largo al lado de la pequeña Cullen en el centro comercial.

Ella recogió su peluche favorito su león, y bajo a esperar junto a la puerta, mientras yo arreglaba su bolso con algunas mudas de ropa, aunque ella tenía 5 años, siempre conseguía ensuciarse, con un niño nunca se sabe, así que eche todo lo necesario y cerré el bolsito, baje las escaleras sonriendo viendo a mi pequeña tratando de ver por la ventana de la cocina, el motor de un coche aparco frente a mi casa, supe que Edward habia llegado. Por inercia mi corazón comenzo a palpitar como un caballo desbocado, respire varias veces para poder calmarme, pero me fue imposible llame a Antonia y salimos de casa, ella corrió hacia donde estaba Edward.

Allí parado apoyado su cuerpo a la parte delantera estaba Edward, jamás me cansaría de decir lo sexy que estaba, llevaba una camisa negra con botones blancos, unos jeans oscuros y unas zapatillas, sentí un golpe en mi pecho, era mi corazón exigiendo oxígeno. Calma Bella, me repite varias veces, mi hija apretó mi mano y la mire, ella estaba sonriendo, estábamos frente a Edward y yo no me habia dado cuenta.

—¿Estas lista? —le pregunto a mi hija, ella asintió, yo me agache hasta quedar a su alturas para despedirme.

—Te portas bien en la casa de tus abuelos, y le haces caso a tu papá ¿bueno? —mire a Edward y vi en sus ojos un brillo especial, quizás fue por lo que dije de que le hiciera caso a su papa. Mi hija asintió obediente.

—Hola —me saludo parecía un poco nervioso.

—Hola, cuando vuelva de lo de Alice iré por ella —dije y como si hubiera sido invocada ahí estaba Alice, no me habia fijado que ella venia en el auto, sonreí con pesar.

—Hola Bella, ¿lista para un día de compras? —pregunto emocionada, mientras revolvía el pelo de mi hija y la saludaba, Antonia no soltaba mi mano.

—Sí, súper emocionada —dije con sarcasmo y vi por el rabillo del ojo que Edward sonreía con diversión.

—Vamos hija, sube al coche, a la tarde iré por ti —la acomode en el asiento trasero, me di cuenta que tenía una sillita, pero sabía que no era la que yo tenía, mire a Edward que ya estaba sentado detrás del volante sonrió y lo único que dijo fue "Alice" como su so resolviera todo, de echo lo hacía yo solo sonreí, le puse el cinturón y le bese la frente, cerré la puerta un poco intranquila no era que desconfiara de Edward, pero conocía muy bien como era para conducir, es amante de la velocidad quisiera o no, siempre me preocuparía, al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y bajo un poco la ventanilla y me sonrió.

—Tranquila, conduciré con cuidado —sonrió y encendió el motor condiciendo, suspire viendo como el coche desaparecía del camino.

—Tranquila, ya verás que tú y mi querido hermano terminaran juntos —dijo Alice mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros mirando hacia la misma dirección que yo.

—Lo dudo.

—ok, vámonos —dijo dando saltos y brinco como si fuera una niña chiquita.

Fuimos en mi auto, Alice no dejo de quejarse por no haber traído su carro alegando que era demasiado lento el mío o que yo conducía como una abuelita. Conduje hasta el centro de Port Angeles, ella me pidió que me estacionara lo más cerca de la entrada por lo que tuve que buscar un lugar, habia demasiada gente ya que nos costó un rato encontrar un buen lugar. Solté un suspiro entrando al centro comercial tomada del brazo de Alice, presentía que este día a hacer largo y terminaría cansada . Alice tomo de mi mano y corrió dentro del centro comercial, literalmente corrió.

 **Pov Edward.**

Como nunca conduje despacio, relativamente despacio, de echo era la primera vez que obedecía la velocidad promedio que estaba establecida, sabía que eso le preocuparía a Bella, así que por el bien de su tranquilidad y por el bien de mi hija, estoy dispuesto a ser más cuidadoso con mi manera de conducir, mientras íbamos de camino a mi casa no pude evitar mira por el espejo retrovisor a mi hija que estaba ahí sentada en su silla mirando hacia afuera por la ventanilla, esta tan tranquila, que se me venía a la cabeza la imagen de Bella, Antonia aunque ciertamente se parece a mí, ahí rasgos de Bella que no pasan desapercibidos para nadie y en un momento la escuche tararear la canción de cuna que compuse para Bella, fruncí el ceño confundido.

—Antonia —sonreí llamando su atención, ella me miro con esos ojos verdes, que son más hermosos que la misma piedra esmeralda, mucho más verdes que los míos— ¿Cómo conoces esa canción? —pregunte, pero algo me decía que Bella se la cantaba y mi pequeña termino aprendiéndosela, pero no quería hacerme ilusiones, quizás una de las tantas veces que vino a ver a mi madre ella se la tarareo.

—Mamá me la canta para que me duerma y no tenga pesadillas —dijo mirando el paisaje. Ella jamás me olvido, pero como logre algún día pensar eso, claro el día en que supe que ella se había casado todo fue tan claro para mi.

—¿Siempre te la ha cantado? —pregunte, estábamos llegando a la entrada de la casa, baje aún más la velocidad esperando su respuesta.

—Sí, desde que yo era muy chiquitita —dijo sonriendo, esa sonrisa es igual a la de su progenitora, que buenos genes tiene esa mujer, ante ese pensamiento salió una sonrisa. Ya habíamos llegado, estacione el coche y apague el motor, la baje y ella corrió hacia la puerta, en donde se encontraba mi madre quien la estaba recibiendo con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Abuelita! —grito, mi hija abrazando a mi madre saludándola.

—pequeña, me alegro de verte —decía mi madre mientras la levantaba del suelo. Entramos después de que saludara a mi madre, mi hija con la misma efusividad que saludo a Esme, saludo a mi padre. Deje su bolso en uno de los sillones y la tome en brazos ella en su manos llevaba un león, le pregunte quien se lo dio y me dijo que se lo había regalo su tío Emmett, y volvió a sonreír de aquella manera que me hacía sentir el hombre más afortunado de la tierra, si definitivamente los genes de Bella y los míos, hacían una combinación envidiable.

No era necesario darle un tour por la casa ya que la conocía, pero algo me llamo la atención y fue que cuando pasamos por al lado de mi piano ella se quedó mirándolo como si quisiera tocarlo. La levante en el pequeño silloncito y la senté a mi lado y comencé a tocar la nana que hacia un rato ella venia tarareando en el coche, mire a mi hija y ella cerro sus ojos comenzando a tararear bien bajito, me sorprendió lo muy afinada que era, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, al saber que a pesar de que Bella no le haya dicho a Antonia que yo era su padre, ella le cantara esta canción. Ella me miro con una gran sonrisa en sus pequeños labios y se lanzó sobre mi abrazándome. Aquel abrazo lleno el vacío que había sentido cuando Bella me contó de mi hija, será un camino largo recuperando el tiempo con mi hija, pero sé que tendré toda una vida para estar a su lado.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M yo solo uso mi imaginación.**

 **Capítulo 7: Vuelta al pasado.**

 **Pov Edward.**

Después del cálido abrazo de mi hija seguí tocando la nana, moviendo mis dedos por las teclas blancas y negras del piano, ella miraba mis dedos sorprendida, creo que no había visto a nadie tocar el piano y aún más tocando su nana, su cara reflejaba totalmente el asombro, yo le sonreía para darle confianza, una sombra de duda cubrió su carita, quería preguntarme algo pero no se atrevía, al contrario, movía sus piernas de manera nerviosa y mordía su labio inferior distraídamente. Abría y cerraba su boquita sin decir nada. Seguí tocando el piano hasta que ella se decidió a decir algo.

—¿Cómo conoces mi nana? —pregunto completamente curiosa, frunciendo levemente el ceño, sonreí por aquella pequeña mueca que la hacía ver adorable.

—¿Tu mama siempre te la ha cantado? —le pregunte para darle un poco más de misterio.

—Si —respondió añadiendo un leve movimiento con su cabeza.

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunte dejando de tocar.

—Sí, me hace dormir —sonrió dulcemente.

—¿Ahora tienes sueño? —pregunte acariciando su cabello.

—No quiero dormir —dijo mientras bostezaba y se cubría su boca con su mano- ¿cómo conoces mi nana? —pregunto nuevamente, al parecer era igualita a su madre, no dejaba escapar nada.

—Yo la compuse —dije orgulloso mostrándole el viejo cuaderno donde estaban las notas, puse mis dedos sobre las teclas, Antonia miraba mis manos atentamente.

—¿Para mí? —pregunto mientras me miraba haciendo un puchero.

—Para ti y para tu mama —conteste.

Ella sonrió de una manera extraña.

—¿Tu amas a mi mama? —me pregunto completamente seria sorprendiéndome.

—Eh... si la amo, al igual que te amo a ti —ella sonrío mostrando sus pequeños dientes satisfecha con mi respuesta, creo que en su cabeza estaba tramando algo.

—Y ¿porque no están juntos? —pregunto bajándose del banquillo del piano.

—Es un poco complicado —dije ella me miró como si algo supiera, aunque eso no sería posible, ella es demasiado pequeña para comprender todo lo que está pasando.

—Sabes, lo mismo dijo mamá —al escuchar eso hizo que mi sonrisa creciera más de lo que ya estaba.

Deje de tocar en cuanto mi madre nos avisó que ya estaba lista la comida, mientras Antonia comía y hablaba de todo un poco, mi madre me miraba desde la otra punta de la mesa, durante todo este tiempo no había hablado con ella desde la otra noche, no es que estuviera enojado con ella o con la familia por saber antes de la existencia de Antonia, pero no se nos había dado la oportunidad ya que quería pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo junto a ella.

Al terminar de almorzar lleve a mi niña a lavarse los dientes. Al finalizar ella decidió mirar caricaturas, nos acomodamos en la sala, ella se adueñó del sofá, mientras las veíamos se quedó dormida, con sumo cuidado para no despertarla la lleve a mi cuarto para que durmiera más cómoda, pero en cuanto la deje en la cama y me aleje apenas unos centímetros ella se despertó.

—¿Papi? —susurro mirándome, esas palabras causaron estragos en mi pecho y mi visión se nublo a causa de las lágrimas.

—Dime, amor —dije tratando de que mi voz sonara normal cosa que no logre.

—Me cantas mi canción —más que una pregunta era prácticamente me lo ordeno, y me encanto, así que me acomode a su lado comenzando a tararear la canción de cuna, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojitos nuevamente.

Mientras ella dormía profundamente me dedique a contemplar, tenía miedo de que si cerraba mis ojos ella desaparecería y todo sería un sueño. Un recuerdo vino a mi mente, hace años atrás, cuando todo estaba bien, pude cuidar los sueños de Bella en nuestra primera noche juntos, fije mi vista en mi hija, su gran parecido a mi hacia que todo fuera irreal, pero en aquel rostro resaltaban los rasgos de Bella haciéndola mi perfecta hija.

Cuando al fin ella ya estaba bien dormida pude levantarme con sumo cuidado para que no despertara, salí de la habitación, sin darme cuenta habia estado junto a mi hija por más de 45 minutos, se me habia pasado el tiempo volando, creo que nunca tendré demasiado con Antonia. Bella había llamado un par de veces para saber cómo estaba Antonia, el papel de madre le quedaba a la perfección.

Al llegar a la cocina me fije que mi madre estaba ordenando todo y lavando los platos que habíamos usado en el almuerzo. Al darse cuenta de mi presencia dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarme, se acercó a mí y acarició mi mejilla suavemente, aquella caricia fue lo que necesitaba para romper aquella barrera que habia levantado cuando supe sobre mi pequeña hija.

—¿Qué pasa hijo? —pregunto mi madre con preocupación en su voz, negué con la cabeza sin poder decir nada, la voz no me salía, no podía decir absolutamente nada.

Me sentía como un niño pequeño, tenía muchas emociones dentro, estaba feliz por tener una hija, pena por todos estos años sin saber de ella, rabia porque Bella me lo haya ocultado, quería saltar de alegría porque mi hija me llamo por primera vez papá, todo aquello estaba dentro de mi pecho y yo sentía que iba a explotar, que no sería capaz de soportar todo esto.

—Tranquilo hijo, ya verás que al final de todo, ustedes serán felices como una familia —susurro mi madre limpiando mis mejillas con sus manos.

Ella tenía razón, al final de todo seriamos una gran familia. A los minutos y gracias las caricias de mi madre pude tranquilizarme y hablar abiertamente con mi madre, estar a su lado y escuchar sus consejos me ayudaban mucho.

Los minutos pasaron y Antonia seguía durmiendo, creo que todo este ajetreo la cansaron mucho, faltaba poco para que Bella la viniera a recoger. Cada vez que veo a aquella mujer me trago de un suspiro las palabras que quiero gritarle, los recuerdos me agolpan y tengo que controlarme para no correr a sus brazos para poder confesarle todo esto que siento por ella, pero tenía que hacer las cosas bien si quería que todo funcionara como debía ser.

 **Pov Bella.**

Ya no podía más, el dolor de mis pies era realmente insoportable, aparte del hambre que tengo era peor, mi estómago no dejaba de rugir y con mucha fuerza, desde que llegamos al centro comercial, no habíamos paramos en ningún momento, bueno en realidad era Alice quien me llevaba por todos lados, todo el asunto de la boda con Jasper la llenaban de energía para seguir por varios días, pero yo no podía más, necesitaba algo de comida o de lo contrario iba a desmayarme.

—Alice —la llame tomando su mano para que se detuviera por algunos segundos— ¿podemos comer algo? —pregunte, creo que prácticamente le rogué porque al quedar en silencio mi estómago rugió de hambre, Alice quien estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mi pudo oírlo haciendo que soltara un par de risas divertidas.

—Está bien —dijo en un suspiro derrotada.

—Gracias —me lance sobre ella abrazándola.

Decidimos comer en Burger King ya que a ambas nos encantaban las hamburguesas, y yo agradecía al cielo porque por iba a alimentarme, mientras Alice pedía lo que íbamos a comer, llame a casa de Edward, llevaba ya un rato sin saber de mi pequeña hija, pregunte como iban las cosas, Edward me conto que le habia tocado el piano y también le conto que él es el autor de la nana, al escucharlo suspire mordiendo mi labio inferior sintiendo mi corazón acelerarse de una manera que hacía mucho no pasaba, parecía como si se fuera a salir de mi pecho. Al terminar de hablar con él, corte la llamada y guarde mi teléfono en mi bolso, al girar para buscar a Alice me encontré frente a frente con Mike Newton, era como volver al instituto.

—¿Bella? —pregunto mirándome de los pies a la cabeza, me preguntaba internamente si este tipo era ciego.

—Hola —dije sin mucho interés mientras buscaba con la mirada a Alice, pero ¿dónde está metida? Solo espero que no haya dejado sola con este tarado a propósito.

—¿A quién buscas? —pregunto bloqueando mi campo visual.

¡Que te importa! grite en mi fuero interno.

—A alguien —dije de manera cortante esperando que Mike se diera por aludido que no quería hablar con él.

—¿Te gustaría comer algo? —pregunto esperanzado.

—No —dije cortante.

—¿Quizás otro día? —pregunto con una sonrisa. Que acaso no tiene cerebro para saber que jamás saldría con él, ni siquiera en el instituto le acepte una salida que le hacía pensar que hoy aceptaría. Aparte que Alice no estaba.

—No, Mike —dije haciéndome enojar al no irse de mi vista, suspire pasando mi mano por mi frente— Jamás saldría contigo, JAMAS —esta última lo dije lentito a ver si podía entender, pero creo que no entendió nada.

—Bueno, quizás otro día —bufe cansada, que acaso tiene un mono por cerebro, el al ver que yo no dije nada se dio media vuelta y se fue dejándome sola.

Comencé a buscar a Alice, quien estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperándome en una de las mesas, suspire caminando hacia aquella, estaba enojada, su sonrisa traviesa dejaba ver que todo lo habia echo a propósito.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunte completamente enojada.

—Mirarte enojada aguantando al tonto de Mike, fue como volver al instituto —dijo riéndose completamente divertida.

—Lo único que falta es encontrarme con alguna estúpida como Lauren —termine uniéndome a las risas de Alice. Pero poco me duraron ya que mis ojos se posaron en lo de Lauren quien venía hacia nosotras, yo y mi boca invocando a las pesadas. Para mi desgracia no venía sola, a su lado veían las locas de su clan. Alison y Jessica.

—¿Todavía siguen con su clan? —le pregunte a Alice antes de que ellas llegaran. Ella asintió rodando sus ojos. _¡Diablos!_

—Bella, querida, que gusto verte —saludo como si fuéramos las grandes amigas, su voz nasal daba asco.

—Claro — dije cortante, a ver si esta se le prende la ampolleta se va.

—Supe que te separarte, que pena —comento mirando sus dedos, como si estuviera comentando el tiempo.

—Es una pena, que nadie te quiera, y menos con una mocosa —dijo Jessica soltando algunas risitas.

Suspire pesadamente y me levante de un salto, hoy se equivocaron más cuando metieron a mi hija en medio.

—Lauren, es mejor que te vayas —dijo Alice al ver que si no se iban las iba a dejar como unos estropajos.

—No me quiero ir, es un lugar público, además tú te lo buscar Bueno eso es lo que obtienes por ser una cualquiera —dijo Lauren mirándome con suficiencia y aquello era lo que necesitaba para explotar, en sus ojos vi el miedo que le provoco el que me pusiera frente a ella. Sin más tome mi refresco se lo lance encima, las otras dos plásticas, saltaron dando un paso hacia atrás, para no mojarse con el líquido de color naranjo que cubría a Lauren, ella me miro horrorizada, iba levantado su mano para darme una bofetada, pero le pare en seco su mano.

—Jamás, vuelvas a insultarme —dije bastante cerca de su rostro y lentamente esperando que entendiera, Alice reía tratando de calmarme. Solté la mano de Lauren separándome de ella.

—Eres una puta igual que tu madre —grito arreglando su blusa.

Aquello fue lo que desato mi ira, la poca paciencia que me quedaba se fue a la mierda, antes que se alejara puse mi mano en un puño y se lo di de lleno en la nariz falsa que tiene, tenía tanta rabia acumulada que el golpe provoco que cayera al suelo, los gritos del clan se escuchaban por todos lados, Lauren quedo en el suelo cubierta de gaseosa y de sangre que mancho su ropa.

Alice tomo de mi mano, y nos pusimos a correr, con las bolsas que ella habia comprado, pero antes de irme me puse en cuclillas al lado de Lauren.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer algo en mi contra, porque te ira peor —susurro con una sonrisa angelical.

Tome la mano de Alice comenzando a correr por el centro comercial hacia la salida, no queríamos que los guardias llaman a la policía, y menos si en ella estaba mi padre. Rápidamente subimos al coche y dejando las bolsas de las compras en el asiento trasero. Encendí el motor y salimos más que rápido del estacionamiento del centro comercial tomando la calle para ir a la casa de Alice. Mis nudillos pulsaban de una manera atroz, sentía mi mano hinchada.

—Tranquila, era lo mejor que le podía pasar, fue genial ese derechazo —dijo riendo a carcajadas, yo la acompañe en las risas, pero luego de unos segundos comenzaron las esperadas lágrimas.

Todo esto me hizo recordar todo aquello que pase en este pueblo cuando estaba embarazada. Alice solo me acariciaba el brazo tratando de calmarme, pero todo era inútil, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir impidiendo que pudiera seguir conduciendo, encendí las luces de advertencia y me orille, dejando salir todo esta pena, apoye mi frente en el volante.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntaba Alice acariciando mi espalda tratando de calmarme —Vamos cambiemos yo manejo —dijo bajando del auto para tomar mi lugar detrás del volante. Me moví cambiándome de asiento al lado del copiloto. Alice comenzó a manejar, algo raro en ella, iba respetando el límite de velocidad quizás para que me calmara antes de llegar a su casa y ver a mi hija, mire mis manos y las cerré sorbiendo mi nariz, mis nudillos estaban hinchados y colorados.

—Ouch —me queje al mover mi mano.

—¿Te duele? —pregunto, mientras miraba la carretera comenzando a conducir un poco más a prisa..

—Sí, creo que Lauren tiene la nariz dura de tantas cirugías que se ha realizado —reí a carcajadas, Alice me miró extrañada y me acompañó riendo.

Llegamos a la entrada de la casa de Alice, mientras estacionaba me mire rápido en el espejo, me arregle el cabello no me habia dado cuenta de que estaba tan mal. Salimos del auto y entramos a la casa, la casa estaba en silencio excepto por un par de ruidos que venía de la cocina, junto con Alice fuimos hasta allí, Esme estaba cocinando.

—Hola mamá, ¿dónde está papa? —pregunto Alice.

—Está en su despacho Ali, hola Bella —me saludo con una sonrisa que pronto desapareció al verme. Alice salió en busca de Carlisle.

—Hola Esme, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien y ¿tu? —ella me sonrió y se acercó a mí. Puso su mano en mi mejilla y la acaricio. Yo solo pude asentir—. ¿Estás segura?

Solté un suspiro, Esme me conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo nada bien.

—Sí, solo que me encontré con Lauren, pero… —dije encogiéndome de hombros sin poder seguir y una lagrima salió recorriendo por mi mejilla, ella la seco al instante con suave pañuelo.

—Tranquila, son cosas que dicen por envidiosas —susurró abrazándome envolviendo mi cuerpo con sus brazos— Porque ella no tienen una hermosa hija.

Sonreí abrazando a Esme.

—Bella —llamó Carlisle, me separe de Esme sonriendo hacia él—. Alice me contó que pasó, déjame ver tu mano.

Le pase mi mano y me examinó, mientras lo hacía vi que venía bajando Edward y entró en la cocina, me miro y sonrió, Esme no dejaba de observarme sin entender que había pasado en concreto.

—¿Qué más paso? —pregunto preocupada.

—Bella, le dio un puñetazo en plena nariz de Lauren —dijo Alice saltado de alegría Esme me miro solo sonrió, Edward me miro con cara de... estar orgulloso de mi, si claro eso era solo mi imaginación.

—Se lo merecía —dijo Edward, lo mire y este solo me sonrió— Voy por la niña.

—¿Porque no te quedas a cenar? —me pregunto Esme esperanzada.

—No, quiero molestar —dije bajando la mirada, mientras Carlisle me vendaba la mano, dijo que el golpe me había provocado una contusión que con el paso de los días ya no habría más dolor.

—Bella, jamás serás una molestia, así que te quedaras a cenar —dijo Carlisle, de esa forma no pude rechazar aquella invitación.

En cuanto terminó de vendar mi mano, junto con Alice ayudamos a Esme a poner la mesa, Edward bajo con Antonia que venía feliz por saber que estaríamos hasta tarde en la casa de sus abuelos. Mientras cenábamos solo pensaba que aquel encuentro en el centro comercial no se volviera a repetir de lo contrario pasaría con mis manos con vendajes y una posible demanda por agresión.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M yo solo uso mi imaginación.**

 **Capítulo 8: Tragedia**

 **Pov Bella**

Ya han pasado más de 3 semanas desde que Antonia conoció a Edward, 3 semanas en las cuales ella ha pasado cada fin de semana junto a su padre. Hace dos días atrás fue la boda de Alice y Jasper decir que aquel evento fue bonito es quedarse corto, realmente fue hermosa, llena de flores, orquesta y una gran cena gourmet, pero para mí fue un poco incomoda ya que fui una de las damas de honor y mi pareja fue Edward, claramente todo fue planeado por la novia con un claro objetivo, durante la fiesta no hablamos mucho, pero gracias a Antonia me divertí mucho, ver a mi hija compartir con la familia de Edward supe que había tomado la mejor decisión, ver como jugaba con Emmett, como bailaba con Jasper y hablar con Alice, fue lo mejor, ella se merecía una gran familia.

Mi relación con Edward solo se basaba en todo relacionado con nuestra hija, cada vez que hablábamos era para ponernos de acuerdo por el bienestar de Antonia. A pesar de todo y gracias al tiempo que tenía libre pude avanzar varios capítulos de mi novela, aquello tenia a mi editor my contento, solo falta un par de capítulos para acabar con mi nuevo libro.

Ayer por la tarde fui por Antonia a casa de Edward, como ya habia cenado, se dio una ducha para luego dormirse al instante, estaba agotada de tanto jugar. Luego de un par de horas escribiendo no pude seguir escribiendo, el sueño podía más que yo. A la mañana siguiente desperté con una fuerte presión en mi pecho como un mal presentimiento, negué con mi cabeza antes de levantarme de la cama. Tome mis cosas para dirigirme al baño para ducharme, abrí la llave y sentí como el agua caliente relajaba los músculos de mi cuerpo, pero aquella presión en el centro de mi pecho no se iba, al terminar salí de la ducha, me seque y me cambie de ropa, al bajar a la cocina para tomar mi desayuno me di cuenta que estaba sola, una nota en la nevera me avisaba que mi madre y Antonia habían ido al supermercado para llenar la despensa que ya estaba vacía y mi padre estaba trabajando desde ya varias horas. Mientras tomaba mi café decidí llamar a mi madre para saber si necesitaría ayuda con las cosas.

—Diga —contesto mi madre luego de un par de tonos.

—Hola, mamá —dije saludándola luego de haber tomado un sorbo de mi café, quizás sabiendo que mi pequeña y mi madre estaban bien la presión en mi pecho disminuiría.

—Bella, ¿cómo estás? —pregunto mi madre, desde que llegue a casa después de todo lo sucedido con Jacob ella se ha vuelto aún más protectora conmigo y mi hija.

—bien, un poco preocupada, pero ustedes, ¿cómo están? —suspire pasando mi mano por mi pecho.

—Hija, no te preocupes, Edward esta con nosotras —dijo mi madre despreocupada, fruncí el ceño.

—¿Edward? —pregunte preocupada esperando haber escuchado mal.

—si lo encontramos afuera de la casa y se ofreció a acompañarnos y a Antonia le encantó la idea —dijo entre risas, de fondo podía escuchar a mi pequeña riendo completamente divertida.

—Ah, qué bueno —dije mi voz sonó débil.

—Ya hija, te dejo porque tenemos que pasar a la caja —se despidió mi madre sin dejar que me despidiera como corresponde.

—Nos vemos —dije en un susurro colgando el teléfono dejándolo sobre la mesa.

Aun cuando había hablado con mi madre y ella me aseguro que ambas estaban en perfectas condiciones, no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba y la presión del pecho se hacía cada vez más intenso provocando que varias veces me impidiera respirar, me costaba respirar. Me dolía y por más que trataba de relajarme no podía, estaba muy inquieta, decidí caminar, no sé cuántas vueltas di en la sala de estar, de pronto mí el dolor de mi pecho se hizo más intenso y el teléfono de la casa sonó, corrí a través de la sala y la cocina hasta alcanzarlo y atenderlo tropecé durante mi carrera, pero me alcance a afirmar en un mueble y tome el aparato presionándolo contra mi oído.

—¿Diga? —conteste, mi reparación era irregular.

—¿casa de la familia Swan? —pregunto un hombre del otro lado de la línea.

—Si —conteste apoyándome en mesón para no caer por el cansancio.

—Hablo del hospital —mi respiración se atascó en mi garganta y lo primero que pensé fue en mi hija pensé—.Le llamo para avisar que Jefe Swan tuvo un accidente y se encuentra grave.

—Salgo enseguida —dije sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

Tome las llaves de mi coche y me subí en el conduciendo sobrepasando el límite de velocidad por primera vez, en mi mente repetía una y otra vez, pidiéndole a todo lo que se encontrara sobre el cielo que no fuera nada grave. La lagrimas comenzaba agolparse en las esquinas de mis ojos, trate de pararlas ya era demasiado tarde, cuando llegue al hospital las lágrimas salían como rio recorriendo mis mejillas en la sala de espera me encontré con Carlisle, el rápidamente se acercó y me abrazo sin decir ni media palabra.

—Tienes que se fuerte —susurro en mi oído sin dejar de abrazarme. ¿Qué demonios significaba? el dolor en mi pecho fue peor.

—¿Que... que paso? —me atreví a preguntar entre sollozos.

—Charlie, estaba trabajando en la carretera que va a La Push y se percató de un auto que iba a gran velocidad, lo detuvo para verificar sus documento y al momento en que se acercaba a coche el sujeto le dio un tiro en el pecho —dijo en su voz detonaba tristeza y dolor.

—¡NO! —grite, mis piernas se debilitaron y caí al suelo, el llanto no se demoró en salir desde el fondo de mi pecho, la presión en el centro de mi torso ya era insoportable, comencé a temblar a causa de los incontrolables sollozos— ¡No, mi padre no! —repetía una y otra vez, no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía, ni siquiera imaginarme toda esa escena— ¡Charlie no! —grite abrazando mi cuerpo. Sentí unos brazos rodeando, tratando que me calmara, su aroma era inconfundible al igual que la de su hijo, Carlisle estaba sosteniéndome, pero sentía que el dolor y la desolación me consumían cada vez más.

—Tranquila —dijo acariciando mi espalda mientras me sentaba en unas de las sillas en la sala—. Llame a Edward el viene para acá con Reneé —susurro dejando que mi cabeza descansara en su hombro.

—¿Antonia? —pregunte un poco más calmada, aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

—La llevaron con Esme, allá esta Emmett y Rosalie —respondió permitiéndome enderezarme en mi lugar. Me puse de pie, mis piernas estaban débil apenan podían sostenerme, él se dio cuenta de mi desestabilidad y su brazo rodeo por mi cintura ayudándome.

—¿Como esta? —susurre con miedo a su respuesta.

—Esta grave —respondió observando mi reacción. El imaginarme que Charlie no estuviera conmigo y con su nieta, al lado de mi madre, era insoportable, el dolor se incrementaba, el llanto hacia que mi cuerpo temblara del terror que sentía si perdía a Charlie. No quería preguntar si se iba a salvar, y si la respuesta era que no, ¿Que se supone que haría?.

Pasaron un minutos cuando escuche a mi madre sentarse a mi lado, me abrazo y el llanto comenzó nuevamente, pero ahora era peor, pensaba que me iba a secar, Reneé tampoco dejaba de llorar mientras me sostenía y me acariciaba la espalda, escuche como Edward habla con Carlisle.

—¿Como esta? —pregunto Edward.

—Esta grave —hizo una pausa para luego seguir hablando—, hay pocas probabilidades de que se salve.

Mi cuerpo se tensó al escucharlo mi mayor miedo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, el estrés y el medio me envolviendo en un oscuro agujero negro.

 **Pov Edward**

—¡Bella! —exclamo Reneé mientras movía a Bella para que despertara, rápidamente llegue a su lado, Carlisle le tomo el pulso.

—Se desmayó —dijo abriendo unos de sus ojos observando su pupila—, Hay que ponerla en un camilla —se levantó llamando a una enfermera para que nos llevara a una habitación. La tome en brazos y la lleve donde Carlisle me indico, entramos a una habitación y recosté en la camilla con sumo cuidado, Carlisle paso un algodón con alcohol para que despertara, ella lentamente abría sus ojos, pero repentinamente se sentó de golpe dándole un susto a Reneé.

—¡¿Charlie? ¡¿Dónde está? —pregunto exaltada queriendo bajar de la camilla.

—Él está bien —le tome la mano tratando que se calmara, estaba demasiado exaltada y ella me miro, en sus ojos estaba lleno de dolor, de tristeza.

—Dime que no está muerto —pidió, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No, pero esta grave —le dije con cuidado para que no se volviera a desmayar ni entrara en un crisis.

—Tengo miedo —susurro, me acerque a ella sentándome en la cama y la abrace, escondió su rostro en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar, me dolía verla así, verla sufrir y no poder hacer nada para calmar todo aquello. La apreté con mayor fuerza contra mí, quería transmitirle con mi abrazo que siempre estaría con ella, que jamás me iba a separar de su lado.

—Tranquila —susurre acariciando su espalda en pequeños círculos, mientras depositaba un beso en sus cabellos.

—No quiero que se muera —su voz se quebró al final.

—Tranquila, Charlie es fuerte —dije, ella seguía llorando, mientras seguía acariciando su espalda— Pase lo que pase, yo estoy a tu lado —murmure, ella se aferró a mí y un grito nos hizo pegar un salto del susto.

—¡NO! —aquel grito era de Reneé que estaba en el pasillo, la puerta de la habitación de Bella estaba abierta, mi padre estaba sosteniendo a Reneé que había caído al suelo llorando completamente desconsolada.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —gritaba Bella soltándose de mí y saltaba de la camilla para correr donde estaba su madre, Carlisle, se puso enfrente de nosotros, con solo una mirada de supe lo que habia ocurrido.

—Lo siento —dijo Carlisle bajando la mirada. Bella rápidamente aferro sus brazos a mi cintura y su rostro lo presiono en mi pecho y las lágrimas caían libre por sus mejillas humedeciendo mi camisa, yo solo la abrace con fuerza mientras que mi mano acaricia sus cabellos dejando que descargara todo su dolor.

 **Pov Bella.**

Me aferre con fuerza a la cintura de Edward, las lágrimas salían y salían, el dolor era una quemazón que no me dejaba respirar, el vacío que sentía en mi corazón, en mi alma, el saber que mi padre, aquel me dio la vida y que ha cuidado siempre de mí, ya no estaba era algo que me superaba, no sentía mis piernas, lentamente caí al suelo, pero los brazos de Edward no me abandonaron por el contrario se hicieron más fuerte sosteniéndome contra su cuerpo, pude sentir que llamaba a alguien, pero no supe a quién no le podía prestar atención a lo que decía. Seguía llorando y viendo imágenes de mi padre, me era imposible creer que ya no estaba, que jamás lo volvería a ver, esa idea fue peor.

—¡No! ¡No! —susurraba en medio de las lágrimas, mi cuerpo se estremecía en los brazos de Edward a causa de los sollozos— ¡No! él no puede dejarme, no me puede dejar sola, no puede dejar a Antonia, no puede.

—Tranquila, no estás sola, tienes a Antonia, tienes a Reneé, me tienes a mí y a mi familia —me trataba de tranquilizar, pero era imposible, concebir la idea de que mi padre ya no estaría, que jamás me vería de blanco, que jamás vería crecer a su única nieta, que jamás vera a Reneé, oh por Dios ¿porque te lo llevas? ¿porque si todavía me hace falta? ¿porque me lo quitas?

—¡Charlie! —grite contra el pecho de Edward— ¡Charlie por favor, no me dejes! —el abrazo de Edward se hizo más fuerte, me presionada contra su cálido cuerpo.

—Por favor Bella, tranquilízate, Charlie siempre estará contigo, y te cuidara —la voz de Edward estaba llena de tristeza tratando de confortarme, pero no podía detenerme, el dolor estaba consumiéndome lentamente.

—Bella tienes, que firmar unos papeles —dijo Carlisle luego de un rato en los cuales ni Edward ni yo sigo nada, él solo me dejo llorar en completo silencio.

—Papá, ella no puede hacerlo, no está en condiciones —dijo Edward.

—Reneé se desmayó y no puede —explico Carlisle, me separe de Edward y con las mangas de mi camiseta limpie mis mejillas.

—Yo lo hare —dijo Edward, sin dejar de abrazarme tomo el lápiz que Carlisle le estaba ofreciendo y firmo—.Bella, vamos a casa, hay que preparar el funeral —se puso de pie llevándome con él.

—No quiero —dije entre lágrimas y negando con mi cabeza.

—Vamos, tienes que descansar un poco antes del funeral —dijo sin darme tiempo a negarme. No constaste, las lágrimas ya habían dejado de salir, fije mi vista en un solo punto, en aquel lugar me iba a refugiar, allí el dolor era más soportable., comenzamos a caminar llegando a su auto, me subió a la parte del copiloto con cuidado, puso el cinturón de seguridad y cerró la puerta, yo mantenía mi mirada fija.

—¿Bella? —me llamo mientras ponía las llaves en el contacto. No conteste— Sé que me escuchas, vamos a ir a tu casa y vas a descansar un rato en la noche serán los funerales y mañana el entierro — finalizo y una lagrima solitaria bajo por mi mejilla izquierda, él rápidamente la seco con sus dedos— Yo estaré contigo siempre —se acercó a mí y beso mi mejilla, encendió el auto y manejo hasta mi casa. En todo el camino no dijo nada, pero de vez en cuando me miraba para asegurase de que estaba bien.

Al poco rato llegamos a la calle en donde se encontraba mi casa, el bajo y abrió mi puerta, desengancho el cinturón y me saco del coche, me tomo en brazos y me llevo dentro de la casa, con cuidado me sentó en el sofá.

—Alice esta con tu mamá en el hospital —dijo mientras besaba mi frente, Alice no se habia querido ir de luna de miel con la excusa que ya la tuvo viajando por el mundo—. Te hare un té luego te llevare a la cama para que duermas un rato —susurro acariciando mi mejilla, no conteste, sentí su teléfono sonar y él lo contesto rápidamente mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

—Si estamos en la casa —dijo Edward luego de un silencio siguió hablando—, no creo que sea buena idea, creo que la noticia la ha dejado en estado catatónico.

No sé con quién estaría hablando, pero tampoco quería moverme, porque al moverme el dolor no lo soportaría.

—Sí, serán en la noche —supe que se refería al funeral y todo esas cosas— sí, hay veremos cómo lo hacemos, si Bella no reacciona cuando llegue la noche, se lo diré yo, pero por mientras no la traigas — estaba hablando de Antonia, mi pequeña bebe, no quiero que ella venga y me encuentre así, no quiero verla llorar, es mejor que este en casa de Edward, sé que él está haciendo un buen trabajo como padre, así como lo hizo Charlie conmigo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente, pero no me permití moverme, no quiero sentir el dolor, quiero despertar para ver que esto no ha sido más que una pesadilla, eso nada más, una cruel pesadilla.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M yo solo uso mi imaginación.**

 **Capítulo 9: Tragedia II**

 **Pov Bella**

—Bella, te traje un té —dijo Edward mientras extendía una taza de té, pero al ver que no la recogía la dejo en la mesa del centro—. Bella tienes que reaccionar, hay que contarle Antonia lo que pasa, y hay que ir al funeral en la noche.

No quería moverme, porque el simple hecho de moverme, permitiría que el dolor se volviera insoportable, pero quería correr, gritar, abrazarlo, pero sin sentir este dolor que me estaba ahogando y quemando. Sé que lo tengo hacer por mi hija, pero por ahora yo no era la mejor persona para darle esta noticia. yo no estaba bien para darle la noticia.

Edward se habia levantado y fue hacia la ventana mientras hablaba por teléfono.

—Alice, necesito que más tarde vengas para que ayudes a Bella a cambiarse y darse una ducha, mientras yo voy a la casa para hablar con Antonia y cambiarme para venir con ella —hizo una pausa mientras esperaba su turno para hablar me miró y su mirada estaba preocupada.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor, pero me preocupa que este así, espero que no sea permanente, ya que a Antonia le preocuparía más de lo normal ver a su mama en ese estado —quedó en silencio nuevamente—. Si, hare lo imposible para cuidar de ambas, sabes que ellas son mi vida —dijo con tono melancólico.

Dios, no merezco el amor de este hombre, varias imágenes empezaron llenar mi cabeza, imágenes donde mi padre sonreía, donde me levantaba cuando me caía, cuando lloro de orgullo cuando me gradué, su felicidad al tener a mi hija en sus brazos, la primera noche que la paso en vela cuidándola para que yo pudiera dormir, Dios ¿porque me lo quitaste? ¿porque me arrebatas? ¿porque no lo dejaste ver crecer a su nieta?, la lagrimas comenzaron a salir, puse mis piernas cerca de mi pecho y las abrace con mis brazos y comencé a mecerme hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

—¿Porque?¿porque? —repetía una y otra vez, Edward colgó el teléfono y se acercó y me abrazo, escondí mi rostro en su cálido pecho, sentía su corazón latir, y respiración chocar en mi cabeza.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien —beso mi cabeza haciendo círculos en mi espalda consolándome—. Vamos necesitas descansar —me ayudo a ponerme de pie me abrazo mientras subíamos las escaleras, abrió la puerta de mi habitación, me ayudo acostarme en la cama, se giró para salir de la habitación.

—No te vayas —le pedí, el me miro asintiendo con su cabeza y se acomodó a mi lado, rodeo mi cintura abrazándome, apoye mi cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y su cuello, acaricio mi cabeza suavemente..

—Jamás te dejare —susurro en mi oído sin dejar de abrazarme.

—Canta mi canción —le pedí cerrando mi ojos, lo sentí sonreír contra mi cabeza y comenzó a tararear mi nana, estar en sus brazos hacia el dolor disminuyera, pero aun sentía el vacío en mi alma, los parpados comenzaron a pesarme y ya no pude contarme mas y me quede dormida.

 **Pov Edward.**

Me rompe el alma ver a Bella en este estado, sé que es difícil toda esta situación, solo quería que reaccionara, que a pesar del dolor ella pudiera estar allí para cuando nuestra hija supiera de la noticia. Le pedía a Dios que me ayudara para poder contener y de alguna forma ayudarla a seguir adelante, la contemple a Bella mientras dormía, se ve calmada, tranquila, espero que sus sueños, no reflejen el dolor y pueda descansar. Escuche a puerta abrirse, me levante con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, baje las escaleras y ahí estaba Alice, abrazando a Reneé.

—¿Como esta? —pregunto Reneé mirándome con aquellos ojos llenos de tristeza y dolor.

—Bien, ahora está descansando —dije mientras me acerca para darle un abrazo y mis condolencias— Lo siento mucho —susurre acariciando su espalda, luego de unos segundos nos alejamos y ella acaricio mi mejilla con cariño.

—Gracias, por todo —comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto que compartía con Charlie. Alice y yo nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Ya está todo listo —pregunto Alice, mientras miraba las escaleras.

—Sí, solo falta firmar unos papeles, pero lo hare cuando estemos en la funeraria —suspire.

—¿iras a hablar con Antonia? —en su rostro se reflejaba la preocupación.

—Estoy preocupado, espero que lo tome mejor de como lo hizo vela, sé que es muy chica, pero su mente pareciera que tuviera más edad —dije sin ánimos.

—tienes que ir y contarle, antes de ir al funeral —hizo una pausa rascando su frente— hay algo que tengo que contarte —su voz sonó con la seriedad que reflejaba su cara.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunte aún más preocupado, que más podía pasar en un solo día.

—Al parecer, él que le disparo a Charlie mientras le pedía los papeles del coche y su carnet de conductor, creen que podría ser... —se quedó en silencio mientras escuchábamos los escalones de las escales.

—¿Edward? —Bella llamo una voz marcada por el dolor.

—Si —me levante y me dirigí para encontrarme con ella en los últimos escalones.

—¿Vas ir a buscar a Antonia? —pregunto mientras una lagrima salió, puse mi mano en su mejilla secando su lagrima, se me estaba haciendo demasiado difícil seguir siendo fuerte al verla tan destruida por el dolor.

—Sí, ¿porque necesitas algo? —le pregunte mientras le acariciaba su mejilla, cerró los ojos disfrutando de mi toque.

—No, no necesito nada, pero ¿te puedo pedir un favor? —abrió los ojos para posarlos en los míos, su mirada estaba llena de emociones, pero una resaltaba entre todas, la tristeza.

—Dime —dije mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la sala de estar, se sentó en el sofá donde solía sentarse Charlie, me acomode junto a ella y abrace contra mi pecho lo más fuerte que pude para que supiera que yo estaba ahi para ella.

—Trata de no tardar mucho, por favor —más lagrimas salían recorriendo sus mejillas y se aferró a mi cuerpo

—Tranquila, estaré de vuelta lo antes posible, Alice se quedara contigo para que te ayude a vestir y darte una ducha, Reneé está arriba —ella me miro y asintió, realmente me duele dejarla pero hay cosas que hacer, tengo que hablar con mi hija.

—Te quiero —susurro en mi pecho, su aliento contra mi cuerpo hizo que mi corazón saltara.

—Yo también te quiero —bese su frente y salí de la casa, sin antes decirle a Alice que teníamos una conversación pendiente y que no dejara sola a Bella.

Entre en mi auto y apoye mi cabeza contra el volante, una lagrima solitaria recorrió mi mejilla, suspire sintiendo el dolor en mi pecho, el dolor de Bella era tan mío, como si fuera yo quien hubiera perdido a mi padre. Encendí el auto y me dirigí así mi casa, pensando en cómo contarle a tu hija de 5 años, que su abuelo ha muerto, como le dijo, durante en camino pensé en mil formas para darle la noticia, aparque y tome una gran bocanada de aire, para salir. Hay llegado el momento para decirle a mi hija lo que ha pasado.

 **Pov Alice**

Edward salió para ir a la casa y hablar con Antonia, espero que ella entienda todo lo que está pasando, me acerque con cuidado a Bella, me acomode a su lado y la abrace, ella se aferró a mi abrazo, su cuerpo temblaba a causa de los sollozos silenciosos. Que difícil es estar así, me siento mal por no hacer algo para calmar su dolor.

—Bella, tienes que ducharte para que vallamos a la funeraria, te ayudare a vestirte.

—Gracias, por estar aquí conmigo —suspiro y sonrió débilmente—. Perdóname por separarte de Jasper.

—Bella, no seas absurda, Jasper está en la funeraria terminando los últimos detalles —suspire, es difícil controlarse cuando el dolor es tan palpable—, Vamos, tienes que ducharte —la levante con cuidado y subimos las escaleras, abrí la puerta del baño y abrí la llave del agua—. Te dejo para que te duches, cualquier cosa me llamas, iré a ver tu ropa —ella asintió, sin decir nada más, salí y cerré la puerta, fui hasta su habitación busque algo de ropa, saque un pantalón de tela negro, una blusa de seda negra, supuse que se sentiría incómoda para llevar un vestido, busque su ropa interior y salí, iba a tocar la puerta del baño para saber cómo estaba, pero la escuche llorar, iba a entrar cuando escuche varios golpes en la puerta. Baje las escaleras y fui hasta la puerta principal.

—Jasper, amor —dije mientras lo saludaba dándole un abrazo para después depositar un beso en sus carnosos labios.

—Alice, hablaste con Edward —pregunto luego de haber entrado hacia la sala.

—No pude, en el momento en que estaba por decirlo, escuchamos a Bella en las escaleras —suspire, como podría decirle que el posible asesino de Charlie sea Jacob, aunque la policía no estaban seguros de eso, pero por las placas de coche es de Seattle, y está a nombre de Brian Wolf, creo que eso lo delata un poquito ya que por todas esas leyendas de los quileutes.

—¿Cómo esta Bella? —pregunto mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá.

—Dentro de todo bien, ahora se está duchando, Reneé no ha salido del cuarto —dije poniendo mis piernas sobre su regazo en las comenzaba acariciar.

—¿Edward fue a hablar con Antonia? —pregunto.

—Sí, espero que ella entienda y lo tome bien, aunque es difícil ya que todavía en muy pequeña- mi mirada se enfocó en la ventana mientras comenzaba a llover.

—Cariño sabes que ella es muy inteligente, sabes que lo tomara bien dentro de lo cabe.

—Sí, pero igual es fuerte... —quede en silencio cuando escuche una puerta cerrarse—. Espérame, iré a ver si Bella está bien —me levante, deposite un beso en su frente y subí corriendo las escaleras, toque la puerta de la habitación de Bella.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien, necesitas ayuda? —pregunte mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en la puerta esperando por su respuesta.

—Es-Estoy bien —su voz se quebró, tomo aire ruidosamente para seguir hablando—. Tranquila me visto y salgo.

—Está bien, iré a ver a Reneé —no me contesto, camine hasta la siguiente puerta, estaba entre abierta, metí mi cabeza y vi a Reneé acosta encima de la cama en posición fetal, abrazando un portarretrato donde estaba Charlie y ella, mientras lloraba.

—Reneé, ¿estás bien? —pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella.

—Sabes que él amaba la pesca —dijo con la voz quebrada y más lagrimas salían recorriendo sus mejillas— El sábado íbamos a ir a pescar, ya que el quería enseñarle a Antonia como hacerlo —suspire y trague saliva para disolver el nudo que tenía en mi garganta.

—Reneé, tienes que vestirte para ir a la funeraria, Edward tiene que estar por llegar para llevarlas —dije mientras le acariciaba, su cabeza, ella me miro y sonrió.

—Gracias Alice, por ayudarnos con todo —dijo mientras se sentaba a un borde de la cama—. No sabes lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes, y sobre todo con Edward, por hacerse cargo de todo esto.

—Reneé, no te preocupes, ustedes son nuestra familia, para eso estamos —la abrace, ella me devolvió el abrazo y se levantó.

—Iré a darme una ducha —dijo mientras buscaba su bolso de neceser.

—Claro, bajare para hacerles un té, para todos —dije mientras salía de la habitación, baje las escaleras y vi que ahí estaba Bella, al lado de Jasper mirando la nada, mi esposo la rodeaba con un brazo.

Camine hasta la cocina y puse a calentar agua, mire por la ventana y venia llegando el Mercedes de Papá, el bajo y le abrió la puerta para mamá se bajara, en la parte trasera venia, Rose y Emmett, a mi cuñada se le empezaba a notar ya su barriga. Detrás de ellos aporco Edward y su volvo, se bajó y caminó hasta puerta trasera para bajar a Antonia, ella traía los ojos llorosos, pero se veía tranquila, al contrario de mi hermano que traía su cara demacrada, podía sentir que estar en esta posición era terrible.

Todos entraron cuando abrí la puerta, Bella se giró para ver quienes entraban, la primera que entro y me dio un pequeño beso fue Antonia que corrió a abrazar a Bella, luego entraron Carlisle y Esme quienes me abrazaron, Luego entro Emmett con Rose quien me saludaron, Rose logro mantener las lágrimas, pero no por mucho, el hecho de que este embarazada le hacía estar más sensible de lo normal, finalmente entró Edward, quien se quedó mirando como su hija se aferra en un fuerte abrazo a su madre, me abrazo por un buen rato.

—Es lo más difícil que echo en toda mi vida —me dijo en un susurro y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

—Tranquilo, ella estará bien, solo te necesita para ser fuerte —dije secándole las lágrimas.

Le serví un té a Bella para que se calmara mientras llevaba Antonia a su cuarto para cambiarle de ropa, Rose me acompaño, le puse un lindo vestido color vino la abrigue bastante ya en la noche, bajaría la temperatura, le puse una botitas, y le cepille el pelo, ella solo acariciaba el vientre de Rose. Bajamos y ya estaban todos listos, Reneé estaba sentaba en el brazo de un sofá mirando la ventana. Todos salimos, Edward se llevaba a Bella, quien se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, el acomodo a Antonia en su silla y Reneé se subió a su lado, Emmett y Rose iban en el coche con papa y mama, Jasper y yo nos subimos en mi Porsche, el decidió manejar y no me opuse, no tenía mente para manejar.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M yo solo uso mi imaginación.**

 **Capítulo 10: Tragedia III**

 **Pov Bella.**

Llegamos a la funeraria y entramos a una gran sala, allí ya había mucha gente, estaban los Weber, que se acercaron a mí y a Reneé dándonos sus condolencias, luego vi a los Newton, que también nos dieron sus condolencias, estaban los padres de Lauren, pero ella no estaba, mejor para mí, no quería tener que verla luego de lo que paso en el centro comercial, ya que quería estar "tranquila" si así se puede decir, había mas gente, pero a la mayoría no los conocía, también estaba Harry con su esposa Su y sus hijos Leah, quien me miraba con odio y lastima y Seth que sus ojos veía el dolor, también estaban los chicos de la Push, Jared, Quil, Sam, Embry, Collins y Paul junto a todas sus novias, me sorprendió que no estuviera Jacob, ya que su padre y sus hermanas estaban aquí, también estaban los de la comisaría y algunas enfermeras del hospital, sin lugar a dudas mi padre hacia bien su trabaja ya que el salón estaba lleno.

Pasamos por el largo pasillo y al final de este, ahí estaba, el féretro, con el cuerpo sin vida de mi padre, mi madre, iba adelante abrazada por Esme, después de ellas estaba Carlisle quien llevaba una flores, después iban Jasper de la mano con Alice quien llevaba de la mano de mi hija quien llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas, los seguía Rose y Emmett ellos también llevaban unas flores, al final íbamos Edward y yo, llevaba la mirada pegada al ataúd, Edward me tomo la mano y me dio un apretón en forma de apoyo, lo mire y sonreí, pero no llego a mis ojos, él se dio cuenta, me atrajo hacia él, pasando un brazo por mi cintura apegándome a su cuerpo.

—Tranquila, yo estoy aquí —susurro y deposito un beso en mi asentí.

Llegamos hasta donde estaba el ataúd que estaba abierto para verlo por última vez antes de que lo sellen, camine hasta encontrarme frente a él, Edad todavía me tenía abrazada, mire a mi padre, ahí acostado, sin moverse, sin que su pecho subiera y bajara a causa de su respiración, su rostro pálido, sus labios sin color, parecía estar dormido y eso es lo que estaba haciendo, durmiendo pero ahora con la diferencia de que ya no volvería a despertar, ya no abriría sus ojos cafés, ya no me miraría con amor, con preocupación, ya no mirarían a mi hija crecer, ya no mirarían a Reneé envejecer, esos ojos ya no me mirarían nunca, sus manos ya no me daría sus caricias cada vez que me entrara triste, sus brazos ya no me abrazaría, su cuerpo ya no me transmitiría el calor, que hacía sentir protegida, cuando niña, cuando alguien se burlaba de mi torpeza, ya no sería abrazada por mi héroe, por el gran Jefe de Policía Swan.

Una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, y así sin poder aguantarlo más lagrimas desbordaron mis ojos.

—Papi, vuelve, por favor —susurre mientras tocaba el cristal tratando de poder tocar su rostro—. Por favor, no me puede hacer esto —mi voz apenas salía a causa del llanto. Edward me abrazo con más fuerza.

—Vamos cariño —me giro alejándome del ataúd llevándome hacía las sillas—. Vamos a sentarnos.

Nos sentamos en las primeras sillas, junto a mi madre, al lado de ella estaba Esme quien le sostenía las manos, la de Esme estaba Carlisle, al mi lado se sentó Edward, junto a él estaba sentada Antonia que estaba de la mano de Alice, junto a ella estaba Jasper, Detrás de Carlisle, estaba Rosalie y Emmett, este tenía puesta una mano en el vientre de Rosalie. Suspire pesadamente para calmarme, pero era imposible.

Después de unos minutos un Pastor (Reverendo), se acercó a mi madre y a mi dándonos las condolencias y unas palabras de consuelo, se dirigió hacia un podio que había a un costado del ataúd, todo estaba silencio. El Pastor comenzó a oficiar una pequeña misa, nosotros no éramos tan religiosos, sabíamos que existía un Dios, el Pastor comenzó a dirigirse a todos los que estábamos ahí.

—Hoy nos encontramos aquí, no para decir adiós, sino un hasta luego —hizo una pausa aclarando su garganta—. La vida nos enseña muchas cosas, pero este hombre que yace durmiendo aquí, nos enseñó a respetar las leyes, a cuidar y proteger a la gente de este pueblo, así también protegiendo, cuidando, amando a su familia, sabiendo que algún día ya no se encontraría con ellos, pero no se desesperen —fijo su vista en mí y me dio una cálida sonrisa—. Pronto se encontraran en el cielo, y allí ya no habrá más dolor, ni tristeza, solo amor y felicidad.

Conforme decía aquellas palabras, las lágrimas salían y hacían su recorrido por mis mejillas, el dolor era insoportable, Edward, me tomo la mano y comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos en el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar.

—Han llegado al punto tal donde exclaman: ¡Dios mío ayúdame, quítame esta tristeza porque me va a matar! —su voz se notaba la tristeza que yo sentía—. El dolor que sienten en el corazón es tan grande y desesperante que no hay forma de describirlo. Por más que buscas soluciones y salidas, todas te llevan al mismo punto de inicio. Has perdido hasta el gozo de vivir y con tan solo pensar en que vas a iniciar un nuevo día te ataca el pánico.

Oh Dios, todo lo que pastor dice es tal cual como me sentía, es como si me leyera el pensamiento, como si sintiera el dolor que en mi alma se alojaba, levante mi mirada y vi en sus ojos, el dolor de verme así y su voz temblaba, en su mejilla caían unas cuantas lágrimas conforme seguir a hablando.

—Ustedes —paso su vista por todos en la primera fila incluyendo en ese escaneo a Rose y Emmett—. De verdad desean ser positivo, pero tan solo se envuelven últimamente el pesimismo y la desesperanza. Necesitan una caricia de la mano del Maestro, porque a pesar de todo reconocen que el único que puede ayudarlos y hacer algo en medio de todo lo que están pasando es Dios. Nadie fuera de él puede intervenir en su situación —volvió su vista a mí sonriendo débilmente—. Estás sentada esperando que algo pase porque te has resignado. Has llegado a pensar que estás pagando un cruel castigo o que debes acostumbrarte a vivir así, con el pesimismo, la tristeza y la ansiedad sirviendo de tu sombra. Pero hoy Dios quiere que te diga que no todo está perdido. No tienes que huir al desierto ni tratar de escapar porque la solución no es escapar. Sino más bien darle frente a cada problema por más difícil que esto sea y parezca…

Mi mente estaba inundada de esas palabras y las sentía tan mías, las lágrimas seguían cayendo, Cuando el pastor termino de hablar camino y se sentó en la fila de al frente a nosotros, varias personas subieron y hablaron de mi padre, yo no preste mucha atención, luego de unos cuantas personas más hasta que Carlisle subió y dio las gracias en nuestro nombre por acompañarnos y dando la información del entierro, pasaron unas cuantas horas en las cuales no era consiente de nada, gire mi cabeza para ver a Edward y el tenia a Antonia sobre su regazo durmiendo, no me habia dado cuenta de lo tarde que era, él me miro y se acercó a besarme la frente, luego miro a Alice para que se llevara a casa a Antonia, ella asintió levantándose de su asiento y tomo Antonia, me puse de pie y le bese la frente a mi hija, verla así tan tranquila, "tengo que ser fuerte por ella" pensé. Emmett le pidió a Rose que fuera con Alice y así descansara y cuidara de Antonia mientras Alice volvía. Sin muchas ganas acepto solo por su embarazo.

Hay estábamos todos sentados sin movernos, Edward me abrazaba y yo escondía mi rostro en su pecho, Esme en ningún momento soltó a mi madre, mientras Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper y Alice hablaban en susurros, como si no quisieran despertar a mi padre. Edward acaricia mi espalda, y cada cierto tiempo me besaba la cabeza, mi mente trabajaba a mil por horas, las palabras del Pastor, seguían en mi mente, pero habia muchas preguntas que no podía sacármelas ¿porque, Dios, porque me has abandonado? ¿porque me lo arrebataba? ¿acaso no se da cuenta de cuanto sufro por no tenerlo aquí?.

—¿Bella? —la voz de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos. Me separe un poco de Edward para mirar a Alice—. El Pastor quiere hablar contigo.

—Alice ahora no quiero hablar —dije, mi voz sonaba débil y rasposa.

—¿Es necesario? —pregunto Edward.

—Él quiere decirle algo a Bella, me dijo que no será mucho tiempo, pero si no quiere le diré que en otra ocasión.

—Está bien —conteste soltándome completamente de Edward para levantarme de mi asiento, no tenía muchas ganas, pero espero que sus palabras mitiguen en algo el dolor. Entre en una oficina de la funeraria en uno de los sillones estaba el Pastor, este miraba hacia la calle, cerré la puerta suavemente y él me miro, le dio unas palmaditas a su lado, para que me sentara junto a él y así lo hice me senté mirándolo de manera interrogante.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte y no sé muy bien que fue lo que me hizo decirle a tu cuñada si podía hablar contigo, sentí que necesitabas escuchar —me miro esperando una respuesta, pero yo tenía mi mirada fija en la calle—. Sé que es difícil, sé que el dolor te carcome el alma —Ni siquiera se acerca a lo que siento e estos precisos momentos—. Sé que estoy muy lejos de sentir lo que tu sientas, pero conozco el dolor, Dios nunca te ha abandonado —Tomo mis manos entre las tuyas y lo mire atónita—. Puede que el dolor te haya hecho pensar que sí, pero te digo lo contrario, es cuando más cerca ha estado de ti. Así como la lluvia que cuando cae moja a todos por igual, pasan situaciones en la vida que nos parecen injustas. Cosas malas a veces nos tratan de salpicar y dañar, pero tenemos al mejor guardaespaldas y protector que jamás ha existido ni existirá. Tienes a alguien que te guarda y te defenderá, aun cuando por momentos te sientes desprotegido —¿será posible?, las lágrimas salían como rio recorriendo mis mejillas perdiéndose en el camino hacia mi cuello. El solo me abrazo, sentí como si Charlie me estuviera abrazando, tan cálido y protector—. Ya verás que después de esto todo será más tranquilo, tienes que ser fuerte por tu hija y por tu esposo, él te ama.

Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando nombre a Edward, el cree que es mi esposo, ojala así fuera algún día, pero me alegra que este conmigo apoyándome, sin yo pedirlo él hizo todos los papeleos necesarios para el funeral de Charlie, cada día que pasa lo amo más y me enamoro más de él. El pastor pidió rezar por mí y yo se lo permití, luego fui a donde estaban los demás, Edward me volvió en su cálidos brazos, supongo que me quede dormida, porque cuando abrí los ojos ya era de día.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunte en un susurro.

—Son las 9 de la mañana —contesto Edward acariciando mi espalda.

—¿A qué hora hay que estar en el cementerio? —mi voz sonaba monótona sin expresión.

—A las 11 —su mano acariciaba lentamente mi mejilla, me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Estuvimos así, hasta que llegó la hora de irnos al cementerio, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, cargaron el ataúd hasta la carroza, yo salí con Alice abrazándome, me llevo hasta el auto de Edward, me subí al asiento del copiloto y mi madre se sentó en el asiento trasero, Edward encendió el auto y se puso detrás de la carroza, detrás de nosotros iba el coche de Carlisle, con Esme y con Emmett y por ultimo iba el coche de Alice y Jasper. Comenzamos el camino, pasamos como signo de despedida por la casa, pasamos por la comisaria, luego por decisión de mi madre, fuimos hasta la playa de la Push, estando ahí nos detuvimos 5 minutos, Edward me dio la mano y la beso. Luego fuimos directo hasta el cementerio estando allí fui hasta donde descansaría el cuerpo de mi padre.

El pastor dijo unas palabras antes de que comenzaran a bajar el Ataúd. Cuando comenzó a bajar se escuchó una canción, mi madre rompió en llanto, mientras Esme la a sujetaba para que no callera al suelo, por suerte Rose, no se habia sentido bien y se quedó en casa cuidado a Antonia no quería que nos viera así.

Yo te extrañare  
tenlo por seguro  
fueron tanto bellos y malos momentos  
que vivimos juntos.  
los detalles las pequeñas cosas  
lo que parecía no importante  
son las que más invaden mi mente  
al recordarte.

Las lágrimas salían más y más con cada palabra que decía la canción, mientras fijaba mi vista en el ataúd que bajaba cada centímetro.

¡Uhhhh! ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo  
para verte de nuevo  
para darte un abrazo  
y nunca soltarte  
mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo  
que Dios te ha llamado  
para estar a su lado  
así él lo quiso  
pero yo nunca pensé  
que doliera tanto

Ya no pude más, escuche un desgarrador grito de mi madre que lloraba

—¡CHARLIE! —Edward me abrazo aún más fuerte, pero mis piernas se debilitaron mientras seguían bajando a mi padre, caí de rodillas y conmigo cayo Edward, quien nunca me soltó, comencé a temblar a causa de los sollozos.

Ya no llores por mí  
yo estoy en un lugar  
( lleno de luz)  
donde existe paz  
donde no hay maldad  
donde puedo descansar.  
No llores por mí  
están bello aquí  
( con calma iré)  
quiero que seas feliz  
que te valla bien  
y cuando  
te toque partir  
espero verte aquí.

Dios, dime que estará bien, en donde quiera que este, por favor...

—Por favor —susurre entre sollozos—. Vu-Vuelve —mi voz se quebró.

Yo te extrañare  
tenlo por seguro  
como pensar que la vida  
puede terminar  
en un segundo  
la vida es polvo  
puede esparcirse  
en un momento  
nada trajiste  
nada te llevas  
solo lo que habia dentro (yo te extrañare- tercer Cielo)

Los sollozos de los demás, hicieron eco en el cementerio, sé que habia mucha gente acompañando a Charlie en el descanso eterno, pero yo no quería creer. Mire hacia donde se suponía que estaba mi padre, hay una rejilla y encima de esta hay muchas flores, son tantas que no caben todas juntas, también hay en el suelo alrededor de esta rejilla, escuche pasos de varias personas alejarse sin antes posar una acaricia en mi cabeza y en la de mi madre, pronto solo quedamos Edward y su familia, Reneé y yo.

Alice se llevó a mi madre, y los demás se fueron dejando a Edward conmigo, solo estábamos los dos solos, yo no paraba de llorar y él no me soltaba de su abrazo.

—Vamos —dijo tratando de levantarme.

—No, quiero quedarme —dije soltándome de su abrazo.

—Bella, hay que ir a casa —dijo acariciando mi pelo.

—Por favor —lo mire suplicándole en silencio—, quiero estar sola con él, después me iré a casa, pero ahora quiero estar sola —una lagrima callo, pero él la seco y acaricio mi mejilla con su cálida mano.

—Está bien, iré un rato a la tumba de mis abuelos —deposito un beso en mi frente. Aquí también descansaban los restos de los padres de Esme, Edward y Elizabeth, ellos habían fallecido cuando Edward tenia 10 o 11 años. Lo sentí alejarse y yo me acerque a las flores.

—Papi, ¿porque? —dije tratando de controlar mi voz—. ¿Acaso no sabes el daño que me causa el que me hallas dejado?¿te atreviste a dejarme sola?¿te atreviste a dejar a mi hija sin su abuelo?¿te atreviste a dejar solo a mamá? ¿porque eh?, no sabes lo mal que me siento, no sabes el dolor en mi alma, sé que solo estas durmiendo, aunque esa idea no alivia mi dolor —ya no podía mas rompí en llanto, estuve mucho tiempo así. El cielo que como siempre estaba encapotado, lloro al igual que yo, y aun mas, parecía como si fuera el mar el que se estaba cayendo a pedazos, en segundos estaba completamente empapada.

Sentí que me elevaba del suelo y me alejaba de mi padre, mire hacia arriba y los ojos verdes de Edward, llenos de dolor, sé que a él le duele verme así, pero no puedo con esto, es demasiado, el dolor es como si me estuviera quemando. Lleve mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y hundí mi rostro en su pecho, no sé cómo abrió la puerta del auto y me sentó, me dio un beso en la frente y cerró la puerta.

Estando ya adentro del coche, el prendió la calefacción al máximo, encendió el auto y manejo hasta mi casa, mire el lugar donde solía estacionar mi padre el coche patrulla. Suspire. Bajamos y Edward me subió al cuarto de baño, dio el agua, la bañera comenzó a llenarse, me saco la ropa, no dije nada, con cuidado me metió en la bañera, creo que lo hacía para que mi cuerpo reaccionara ya que estuve mucho tiempo en el frio y después la lluvia, salió diciéndole a Alice que buscara mi ropa de pijama y me hiciera un té. Me saco de la bañera, me cubrió el cuerpo con una toalla, salió y regreso con la ropa, me vistió y me llevo a mi habitación, tenía mi mirada vacía, me acostó y arropo tanto como podía para que mi cuerpo se calentara.

—¿Estará bien? —pregunto Edward.

—No lo sé, esto le afecto mucho —dijo una voz que supe que Carlisle. Yo estaba acostada mirando hacia la ventana.

—Pero ya lleva varios días así, Anto no deja de preguntar por ella— la voz de Edward sonaba triste.

—Sí, lo se hijo, pero hay que darle tiempo a que asimile todo.

No sé exactamente cuándo llevo así, no me he movido para nada, pero estoy consciente de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, sé que Reneé consiguió un trabajo con Esme decorando casas, Edward ha pasado todos estos días aquí para cuidar a nuestra hija, Alice viene casi todos los días para jugar con Anto, también sé que Emmett y Rose tendrán una niña y vienen a ver a Anto cada vez que pueden, siempre preguntan por mí y la respuesta de Edward es la misma, "sigue igual".


	11. Capitulo 11

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M yo solo uso mi imaginación.**

 **Capítulo 11: De vuelta**

 **Pov Bella.**

Ya han pasado más de dos semanas, creo que será la tercera, no sé muy bien, he estado en la misma posición, con mi mirada perdida en la nada, Edward se ha quedado un par de veces para ayudar a mi madre a cuidar a Antonia, y de mí, mi madre sigue trabajando con Esme, eso la mantiene ocupada de pensar tanto en mi padre, pero aun así la escucho por las noches llorar, yo no he cambiado mi rutina salvo que ahora permanecía más tiempo sentada en mi mecedora cerca de mi ventana. Alice cuidaba a Antonia mientras Edward iba a trabajar en Port Angeles, Carlisle había traído a un psiquiatra, pero este dijo que yo sola debía salir de mi estado ya que fui yo la que me encerré para no ver la realidad, Rose ya se le notaba su pancita y Emmett por otro lado no dejaba de estar nervioso, siempre que venían los escuchaba conversar y preguntarle a Carlisle o a Edward como era ser padre, me dolió cuando dijo "no te puedo ayudar ya que me perdí tiempo de estar con ellas".

Antonia no dejaba de venir a verme, pero la sacaban rápido para que no se sintiera mal porque yo no la miraba, quería sonreírle, abrazarla, pero sabía que si me movía el dolor en mi pecho regresaría. Escuche cerrarse la puerta y luego unos pasos subiendo las escaleras y la puerta del baño cerrarse, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió pero no me moví sabía quién era.

—Bella, ya llegamos —escuchar su dulce y musical voz hacia que mi corazón saltara y comenzara a latir más rápido—. Estaré abajo preparando algo para comer —salió dejando la puerta entre abierta.

De pronto escuche un fuerte golpe, seguido con un grito de Antonia, me levante rápido casi cayendo al suelo, pero solo fue un tropezó y abrí la puerta del baño, en el suelo se encontraba mi hija con su manita en su cabeza y unas cuantas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, su mano no dejaba de presionar su frente, entre sus dedos podía ver la sangre manchando sus pequeños dedos, me acerque a ella y la abrace, ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar un poco más fuerte.

—Vamos hay que llevarla al hospital —asentí levantando a mi hija en mis brazos y baje las escaleras con cuidado— toma —me entrego un abrigo un par de zapatillas, tomo a la niña mientras yo me calzaba las zapatillas, note que él la habia ropado con una manta, salimos hasta su auto, me senté atrás con ella, Edward manejo más rápido que de costumbre aunque parecía muy tranquilo sabía que se notaba nervioso, estaciono y salí del auto con mi hija en mis brazos.

—¿Dr. Cullen? —pregunto Edward a la chica de recepción en cuanto entramos al hospital, ella le indico que estaba en su despacho, puso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y comenzamos a caminar hasta el despacho de Carlisle, Edward le conto lo que paso y reviso a Antonia, desinfecto la herida y la saturo, dijo que no era de cuidado, pero que igualmente le haría unos exámenes por ser un golpe en la cabeza. Se llevó a mi hija y quede sola con Edward en una habitación, él estaba sentado en la camilla y yo en uno de los sillones

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto con nerviosismo observándome en todo momento.

—Sí, gracias —conteste desviando mi mirada, hacía casi tres semanas que no hablaba. Se bajó de la camilla acercándose a mí.

—¿Porque? —se puso en cuclillas frente a mi apoyando sus manos delicadamente sobre mis rodillas, sus ojos estaban oscuros, apagados, debajo de sus hermosos ojos estaban unas horribles ojeras que casi llegaban al negro, se notaba cansado y yo sabía que tenía culpa de eso.

—Por hacerte cargo de mi hija cuando yo no podía… —murmure poniendo mis manos sobre las de él, sentí mis ojos humedecerse y las lágrimas se agolparon en las esquinas, luche para que no salieran.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, además es nuestra hija, es mi deber cuidarla —su voz era firme, pero aun detonaba cariño y dulzura—. Claro que tenía que hacerlo, es mi deber, pero sobre todo es porque las amo —deje de respirar, mi corazón latía a toda velocidad, sentí que mis mejillas comenzaban a arder.

Su mirada dificulto todo, un pequeño brillo comenzó a aparecer en sus ojos, no podía pensar en nada tenía la mente en blanco. Acorto la distancia que habia entre nosotros, su aliento chocaba en mi cara, su mano acaricio mi mejilla, cerré mis ojos al sentir su caricia, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos como si fuera una muñeca que pronto iba a romper, comenzó a moverlos de manera lenta y delicadamente, envolví su cuello con mis brazos acercándolo más a mí, todo este tiempo lo habia extrañado de una manera que no puedo explicarlo, él puso sus manos a mi cintura haciendo que me pusiera de pie, me acerco su cuerpo y al tacto sentí miles de corrientes que pasaban por mis extremidades y se alojaba en mi vientre, el rozo mis labios con la punta su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar y yo entre abrí la boca, el beso se profundizó, nuestras lenguas danzaban y su agarre se hacía más fuerte, mis pulmones quemaban por la falta de aire. Un carraspeo nos hizo soparnos, mi respiración estaba alterada y Edward no se quedaba atrás, gire mi cabeza para ver quién nos habia interrumpido y ahí estaba Carlisle con nuestra hija, apoyada en su hombro durmiendo, el solo nos sonrió con cariño.

—Perdón por interrumpir —hizo una pausa, me sonroje hasta no poder más, esto era realmente vergonzoso—. Los exámenes estarán para mañana a las 11 de la mañana, ahora pueden llevársela —Edward se acercó a Carlisle y la acuno junto a su pecho, tome la mantita y la arrope para que no sintiera frio. Salimos del hospital sonriendo, me subí en la parte trasera del auto y el me entrego a Antonia, cerró la puerta y rápidamente encendió el auto y partimos hacia la casa.

Durante el camino no dijimos nada, yo contemplaba a mi hija dormir, cada cierto tiempo sentía que él me miraba por el retrovisor. Llegamos a la casa, a pesar de ser tarde en la noche, todas las luces de la casa estaban encendidas, en el estacionamiento estaban los coches de toda la familia, suponía que todo esto era para ver a mi pequeña, al entrar en la casa mi madre se llevó a mi hija a su habitación para que durmiera mas cómoda, en la sala estaban Alice, Esme, Rose, Emmett y Jasper, esperando para que les contáramos lo que habia sucedido, las muchas preguntas que hacían y la manera que en la cual me mantenían ocupada, me di cuenta de que todos me estaban ocultando algo, Alice le daba miradas a Edward, él fue a la cocina y lo siguió Alice quise ir, pero Rose me detuvo haciéndome conversación sobre el embarazo, con la actitud de Rose y el nerviosismo de Emmett me dejo en claro que algo más pasaba.

—¿Hay algo de que me tenga que enterrar? —dije y todos me miraron con los ojos como platos pensando que no me daría de cuenta de su actitud.

—Eh... nada porque —dijo un muy nervioso Emmett.

—¿Y me lo preguntas? —dije con sarcasmo ladeando la cabeza mirando al grandote.

—Bella, no es nada de verdad —dijo Rose trato de ser convincente pero no le resulto.

—A mí no me engañan sé que me ocultan algo y quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando —mi voz fue dura, ya me estaba enojando.

—Bella tranquila, si hay algo tenlo por seguro que lo sabrás —dijo Jasper tratando de tranquilizarme.

—Bella —me llamo Edward. Estaba parado en la puerta, me levante y me puse frente a él, estaba un poco más serio que de costumbre.

—Dime —dije esperando a que hablara, la curiosidad me estaba matando, Edward estaba serio y en sus ojos destellaba preocupación.

—Necesito hablar contigo, ¿Vamos? —dijo abriendo la puerta invitándome a salir, tome mi abrigo y mientras salía me lo puse cerrándolo ya que estaba helando. Edward salió detrás de mi caminando hacia su coche, se apoyó sobre el capo del volvo mirando hacia el suelo debatiéndose si hablar o no.

—Dime, ¿qué pasa? —pregunte, estaban nerviosa y preocupada.

—Es sobre lo que paso con Charlie —murmuro levantando su mirada hacia mí.

—¿Qué es? —pregunte estaba en Shock, ¿que podría ser?, ¿habia algo que no sabía con respecto a la muerte de mi padre?.

—Los agentes de la comisaria creen que le paso a Charlie fue un asesinato —la última parte lo dijo en un susurro esperando mi reacción.

¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Acaso escuche mal? mi respiración comenzó a ser más entrecortada, mis pulmones estaban ardiendo por la falta de oxígeno, la falta de aire me estaba pasando la cuenta, el dolor en el pecho habia comenzado nuevamente, mis parpados se comenzaron a hacerse más pesados, lo último que escuche era la voz de Edward llamándome mientras la oscuridad me absorbía por completo.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M yo solo uso mi imaginación.**

 **Capítulo 12: Precaución.**

 **Pov Bella.**

Ya han pasados 4 días de que Edward me dijo que mi padre fue asesinado y que como veían las cosas lo más probable es que el que lo halla echo seguramente no se quedaría tranquilo con la muerte de mi padre, eso quiere decir que tanto mi madre, mi hija y yo estamos en un latente peligro, hace unos días fui a la comisaria para saber que me podrían decir sobre este hecho, quería saber si tenían alguna pista o alguna indicio de quien podría ser el asesino que me quito a mi padre, pero la respuesta fue la misma cada vez que preguntaba, aun no sabían nada.

Estos días cada una hora pasa una patrulla por fuera de mi casa verificando que este todo en orden, Antonia por otro lado está feliz que su padre pase tiempo con ella, pero al igual que la casa, en el colegio de mi niña era vigilado por un agente en cubierto, mi madre seguía trabajando con Esme, pero no sin tener protección. Después de salir de mi estado ausente, comencé a escribir de nuevo, mande los últimos capítulos a mi editor y este me mando un correo que me felicitaba además informándome que dentro de unos meses publicarían mi libro, me explicaba que debido a todo lo que estaba pasando, se demoraran en publicarlo ya que no puedo salir hacia Seattle, esperarían un par de meses para ver si ya todo se calmaba.

Mi relación con Edward ha evolucionado lentamente, se podría decir que estábamos saliendo y reencontrándonos, cosa que tenía a nuestra hija muy feliz, ya que como cualquier niña de su edad quiere que sus padres se quieran y estén juntos como una familia. Alice está más que contesta pues se ha enterado de que tiene tres semanas de embarazo, Jasper no cabe de la alegría y se ha preocupado el doble de su esposa, pocos días después del entierro de mi padre Jasper abrió un consultorio pues el habia estudiado psicología y hasta ahora le ha ido muy bien, yo he tenido un par de charlas con él para poder llevar mejor mi perdida y de verdad que es muy bueno. Rosalie y Emmett están mas que chochos con el embarazo de mi rubia amiga ya tiene entre tres o cuatro meses, y la felicidad le salen por los poros, dentro de la siguiente semana sabrán que esperan si una niña o un niño.

—¿Bella? —me llamo Edward.

—¿Ah? —conteste aun perdida en mis pensamientos.

—¿Dónde tienes la cabeza pequeña? —me abrazo mi deposito un beso en mi frente.

—En todo lo que ha pasado últimamente —dije mirando mis manos que tenía sobre mi regazo.

—Tienes que estar tranquila, ya verás que nada va a pasar, ni a ti, ni a tu mamá, y mucho menos a nuestra pequeña —dijo mientras me apretaba más a él. Me sentía tan bien cuando me abrazaba, me sentía segura, protegida.

—Edward —le llame acomodándome en el sofá levantando mi rostro para verlo.

—¿Sí? —contestó mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

—¿Quién crees que haya sido? —le pregunté, él se tensó, pero al instante se relajó.

—No lo sé pequeña, ¿porque me preguntas? —su actitud se volvió nerviosa y trataba de no mirarme.

—solo curiosidad —respondí sabiendo que tarde o temprano sabría lo que me estaba ocultando.

—¿Bella? —separe de él sentándome de mejor manera para poder mirar sus rostro, que recién en este momento sus ojos estaban sobre los míos.

—Dime —dije aun embobada por su mirada.

—Tengo que salir de viaje —me miró esperando mi respuesta, pues sabía que le era difícil por todo lo del asesinato de mi padre.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —no puedo decirle que no valla, pero tengo miedo de que pase algo cuando él no esté, no tanto por mi sino por nuestra hija.

—Por dos semanas —en su mirada había tristeza y dolor por dejarnos aquí.

—Quiero que vallas y estés tranquilo, regresa lo más rápido que puedas —tenía que hacer que él no se preocupara más de lo que ya estábamos, pues si yo le mostraba un poco del terror que tenía, sabía que él no se iría.

—Necesito una cosa más —añadió deslizando sus dedos por mis mejillas—, solo es para irme más tranquilo —dijo y sus dedos jamás dejaron mi mejilla, su toque quemaba, miles de corrientes pasaban por mi cuerpo y se alojaban en mi estómago.

—Dime que es y ten por seguro que lo haré —él me regalo una sonrisa y yo le conteste.

—Quiero que te vayas a vivir a mi casa, con tu madre también —mis ojos estaban abierto como platos, quería que no fuéramos a vivir a su casa, ósea junto con Carlisle y Esme. Iba a contestar pero él me corto...

—Por favor, sé que es pronto, pero aparte que me sentiré más seguro y más tranquilo sabiendo que están a salvo, pero también quiero que vivamos como una familia, quiero que al volver de mi viaje estés ahí, que me recibas no como la madre de mi pequeña, si no como mi novia, mi mujer... Bella ¿aceptas ser mi novia? —No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, no puedo creerlo esto tiene que ser un sueño, agache la mirada, tenía que aclarar mis ideas y no podría hacerlo si miraba a sus ojos, el tomo mi barbilla y la levanto para mirarme— ¿Y, que me dices? —me golpee mentalmente no había dado mi respuesta, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos. Me abalance sobre él y le di un beso, que demostraba lo mucho que lo amo, y que quería ser todo para él.

—¿Eso es un sí? —me pregunto en cuanto rompimos el beso, yo solo asentí. Me beso de nuevo, pero este beso estaba lleno de pasión, lleno de necesidad, de desesperación.

Su boca dejo la mía para seguir por mi cuello, mil sensaciones recorrían mi cuerpo, sus manos abarcaban todo mi cuerpo sobre la ropa, luego de unos segundos se detuvo levantando la cabeza y me miro, en su mirada me estaba pidiendo permiso para seguir y yo no quería que parara. Asentí y el devoro mi boca, me tomo el brazos y fuimos hasta mi cuarto cerró la puerta con seguro solo por precaución, pero sabíamos que nadie se aparecería por aquí por algunas horas.

La pasión y la lujuria lleno mi cuarto, nuestros jadeos y gemidos llenaban cada rincón de la casa, era como estar en el instituto de nuevo. Después de entregarnos nos quedamos acostados en mi cama, estaba feliz por fin podría decir que estaba completa aunque en realidad no me podía sacar de la cabeza que alguien anda por ahí buscando la manera de hacernos daños y sé que no descansara hasta lograrlo. Me tense y Edward no lo paso por alto.

—Amor ¿pasa algo? —susurro, sonrió al escuchar la palabra "amor" y que bien se escucha.

—Estoy preocupada —dije, no quería mentirle aunque sé que no ganaría nada con hacerlo puesto que se me da mal el mentir.

—Tranquila ya verás que todo saldrá bien —como me gustaría el creer en sus palabras pero sé que es difícil puesto que él se iría por un par de semanas para resolver unos asuntos en Inglaterra.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —pregunte necesitaba tratar de calmarme para no preocuparlo.

—El lunes, así que como mañana no trabajo y Antonia no tiene clases, llevaremos sus cosas para que se instalen en mi casa —dijo acariciando mi espalda desnuda, suspire, tal solo un roce mi cuerpo se estremecía.

Sábado, hoy era el día en que nos iríamos a la casa de los Cullen, Antonia con cabía de tanta felicidad ya que nos iríamos a vivir con sus abuelos Esme y Carlisle, mi madre estaba feliz por mi relación con Edward, pero se ponía triste el dejar la casa y la entiendo, pero creo que era lo mejor, ya que tenemos que seguir adelante, porque mi padre así lo hubiera querido. Y aquí estaba en mi habitación haciendo las maletas y poniendo mis cosas de más valiosas en las casa para llevarlas conmigo, Edward después de la tarde de pasión que tuvimos ayer, dijo que después que volviera y esto se calmara todo esto nos iríamos a vivir solos los tres como una familia.

—¿Mami? —llamo mi hija y sonreí sentándome en la cama prestando toda mi atención en ella.

—Dime amor —traía unos juguetes de cuando ella una bebe.

—¿Estos juguetes los puedo regalar? —mi pecho me hincho de felicidad de ver a mi hija pensar en hacer un acto de solidaridad, como regalar sus juguetes que ya no usa.

—Claro —dije y tome una caja y con un marcador puse " Juguetes para regalar"—, aquí en esta caja echas los juguetes que quieras regalar y cuando ya esté lista le decimos a tu papa para que lo vallamos a dejar a algún jardín de infantes, ¿te parece? —me acerque y me puse a su altura, ella me regalo una sonrisa y asintió, tomo la caja y corrió a su habitación, yo seguí con lo mío.

Así pase toda la mañana e incluso después del almuerzo, empaque las cosas de Antonia, y vi la caja de los juguetes, allí estaba todos los juguetes que Jacob le habia regalado, los único que estaban en otra caja y marcado con su letra que decía "llevar", allí se encontraban todos los juguetes que Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Reneé y Edward le han estado regalando, sonreí, termine de empacar todo dejaríamos algunas cosas y de vez en cuando vendríamos a "cuidar la casa" por así decirlo mientras decidíamos que hacer.

Ya estábamos en la casa de Edward, todos nos estaban ayudando algunas cosas las guardaríamos en una bodega hasta tener nuestra casa, Esme me llevo hasta la segunda planta para mostrarme la habitación de Antonia que estaba al frente de la de Edward que supuse que sería también la mía. Abrió la puerta y mi boca se abrió de golpe la antigua habitación de invitados ahora era la habitación de mi pequeña, estaba pintada de un color lila con dibujos de flores, muebles blancos, una cama para ella , no era tan grande, una alfombra de tonos alegre era hermosa, mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas cuando encima de una de las mesitas de noches habia una foto mi embaraza, y en la otra mesita una de Antonia con Edward.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto Esme.

—S-Si —logre decir mi voz sonó cortada por la emoción.

—Esa foto me la regalo tu madre justo después que te la saco, ¿espero que no te moleste? —como me iba a molestar si era la mejor suegra que una mujer podía tener.

—Claro que no, es más, no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que haces por nosotras, por no dejar a mi mama, por estar conmigo, por ayudarme con Antonia y por aceptar tenerme en tu casa —las lágrimas corrían libres por mis mejillas.

—Cariño, no tienes que agradecer nada, somos familia y para eso estamos para apoyarnos, y créeme aunque te estés mudando para así no tener que lamentar otra muerte déjame decirte que me hacer feliz porque puedo disfrutar de mi nieta y de mi nuera. Sonreí con ganas, esta mujer es un ángel.

Así pasamos lo que quedaba del día arreglando la ropa de Antonia en los muebles, el closet, para ser tan chiquita tenía más ropa que yo, claro que con una tía como Alice, que más se podría pedir. El Día domingo paso entre arreglos, almuerzo familiar, risas. bromas, los antojos de Rosalie, ver como corría Emmett por traerle lo que se le antojaba a Rose era impagable, en una se cayó por lo rápido que iba. Y a era de noche y los chico se fueron cada uno a sus casas, yo por mi parte estaba cambiando a mi hija para que se acostara, le leí un par de cuentos, le cante mi nana y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Yo fui a mi cuarto, tome mi neceser y mi pijama y me metí al baño me di una ducha que me relajo hasta no poder más, me puse el pijama, me seque el pelo, me lave los dientes y salí. Allí acostado con tan solo un pantalón de pijama azul, estaba el ladrón de mis suspiros, leyendo unos papeles, que supuse que sería para el viaje. Me acomode a su lado, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y el suspiro.

—¿Ya se durmió mi pequeña? —pregunto, sonreí de manera estúpida.

—Sí, ya se durmió —le di un beso en su hombro.

—¿Sabes que no me gusta dejarte? y menos con ese loco suelto —se tensó al instante, me acode y lo mire.

—Edward cálmate ¿sí? —le di un beso en la mejilla- todo estaba bien, ya verás que nada va a pasar —como me gustaría que esas palabras fueran reales desde el día en que me dijo que se iría por un par de semanas tengo un presentimiento pero no se lo diría porque sé que se quedaría y eso no lo permitiría.

—Prométeme que tomaras todas las precauciones posibles —me miro serio.

—Te lo prometo —le dije y para sellarlo le di un beso, pero el rápido lo intensifico.

Esa noche nos volvimos a entregar, pero para mí me sabia a despedida no porque él se fuera de viaje si por esta opresión que tengo en el pecho. Quisiera que esto que esto acaba ya, para poder vivir tranquila sin preocupaciones.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M yo solo uso mi imaginación.**

 **Capítulo 13: Planes en marcha**

 **Pov Edward**

Lunes. Hoy tengo que salir del país, la empresa que tenemos en Londres tiene pequeños problemas que no puedo solucionar desde Seattle, lo que más me mata es alejarme de mis amores, pero sé que estarán bien cuidadas con mis padres, pero ciertamente la preocupación no me dejaría tranquilo hasta que vuelva y las vea sanas y salvas.

Teniéndolas en casa de mis padres me voy más tranquilo, solo esperaba el llamado de las autoridades diciendo que ese maldito chucho estaba tras las rejas, no entendía cómo era posible que todavía no den con él, pareciera como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, sé que después que Bella se entere que Jacob fue quien mato a su padre, lo querrá matar con sus propias manos, me dolió verla mal, y sobre todo en ese estado de ausencia. Solo espero que estas semanas pasen pronto y poder estar de regreso con mis amores para protegerlas con mi vida si era necesario.

 **Pov Jacob**

Por fin poder llevar a cabo mi plan, aunque por un momento los vi en el suelo por culpa de ese maldito, pero ahora que se fue me lo hizo más fácil, ahora solo tengo seguir un rato a Bella para saber cuál es el momento exacto para raptarla y hacer llorar lágrimas de sangre a ese maldito desgraciado que me la quito, pero como yo no me quedare viendo cómo viven como la familia feliz, lo hare pagar por mi dolor, si Bells no es para mí no será para nadie.

Vi pasar el auto de Bella, encendí el mío y la seguí a una distancia prudente no quiero cometer una estupidez y que todo se valla al carajo, bien son la 1 de la tarde y viene a recorrer a la niña al cole, bien eso podría usarlo a mi beneficio.

Pobre de Charlie se tuvo que cruzar en mi camino, si tan solo no me hubiera parado hasta ahora estaría viendo a su nieta crecer, pero no, no me quiso dejar ir, maldita la hora que me detuvo, aunque me haya cambiado el nombre y el apellido, me descubrieron por la patente del auto, pero jamás me encontraran, lo mismo pasara con Bella, jamás la encontraran, será como si la tierra se hubiera comido, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Han paso cinco días desde que Cullen se fue del país, queda poco para poner en marcha mi plan, y por fin tendré a Bella en mi brazos como debió de ser, ella jamás debió de dejarme y llevarse a mi hija, pero que va, lo que más me importa de ella, y que Cullen sufra cuando se dé cuenta de que no la tendrá y jamás la podrá encontrar.

"¡Con un demonios!" pensé. Mi suerte se está yendo, pero esperen un minuto, Antonia está enferma por eso no ha ido al colegio, por lo tanto tendrá que salir a comprar los remedio, sé que lo hará ella para poder salir y tomar aire, solo tengo que espera a que se digne a salir de esa maldita casa, desde que se fue a vivir a esa casa se me ha hecho más difícil seguirle los pasos ya que siempre sale acompañada y para empeorar la policía no dejaban de vigilar la casa. Maldita la hora en que Charlie se puso en mi camino pero bueno así es la vida, quien se interponga en mis planes las pagara caro.

 **Pov Bella**

Cinco días y contado han pasado desde que Edward se fue a Inglaterra los primero los lleve bien si eso se puede decir, pero ya en ahora no creo que se pueda decir que llevo bien las cosas, Antonia está enferma hasta no poder más, anoche no pudimos dormir ya que tenía fiebre altísima y con nada lográbamos bajarla, gracias al cielo que tenemos a un médico en casa y la reviso, pero las cosas no salen como uno quiere, luego de unas horas tratando que la fiebre bajara, comenzó a estornudad y a toser como loca, así que Carlisle le receto unas pastillas, y un jarabe, lo único que me preocupaba es que no se le bajara la fiebre.

—Mami —grito Antonia despertándome de un salto, me levante del sofá y me senté a un costado de su cama, puse mi mano en su frente para ver si seguía con temperatura, pero gracias a Dios que ya no tenia, pero aun así las pesadillas no la dejaban descansar bien.

—Cariño estoy aquí, tranquila trata de dormir —le acaricie su cara y comencé a tararear mi nana, sus ojos lentamente se comenzaban a cerrar, suspiro quedándose dormida.

—¿Bella? —Esme me habia llamado en un susurro para no despertar a Antonia.

—¿Que pasa Esme? —le pregunte levantándome de la cama con sumo cuidado.

—Edward esta al teléfono —susurro sonriéndome, me dijo tendiéndome el teléfono, mire el reloj y eran las 8 de la noche y allá en Londres seria las doce o la una de la mañana más o menos.

—Edward —murmure cuando presione el teléfono contra mi oído.

—Hola amor, ¿cómo están mis princesas? —pregunto, no le habia dicho que Antonia habia pasado toda la noche con fiebre y que prácticamente durmió todo el día y por consecuencia yo no habia dormido.

—Hola cariño, estamos bien —dije con voz cansada, por más que me esforcé para que mi voz saliera bien sin rastros de cansancio falle.

—Amor ¿estás bien? te escucho desganada cansada —¡demonios! este hombre me conoce demasiado para mentir o disfrazar mi voz.

—Sí, estoy bien, es solo que estoy cansada —dije rascando mi frente saliendo de la habitación de mi hija yendo hacia la habitación de Edward.

—¿Hay algo más que tenga que saber? —pregunto y solté todo el aire que estaba conteniendo.

—Bueno lo que pasa es que anoche Antonia le subió fiebre y no durmió en toda la noche —espere a que me gritara por no haberle avisado antes.

—Bella por Dios porque no me llamaste —no grito, pero si levanto su voz, a tal punto que tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído.

—¿Y que sacaba con llamarte? —dije sentándome en la cama, este hombre ya me habia echo enojar.

—Lo siento, ¿Y ahora como esta? —pregunto en un tono más suave.

—Bien ahora está durmiendo, Carlisle dice que es una gripe, pero ahora cada vez que tose le suena el pecho —respondí en un tono serio, el sonido en el pecho de mi hija era lo que más preocupa puede ser más que una gripe.

—Amor, yo saldré para Seattle en dos días mas, ya tengo todo solucionado solo faltan un par de clientes más para terminar y volver —me informo, lo supuse que sería para tranquilizarme.

—Edward, no te preocupes que con Esme nos turnamos para ver a Antonia, así que tomate el tiempo necesario para solucionar todo —dije sabiendo estaba haciendo todo lo necesario para regresar cuanto antes.

—No te preocupes que pronto estaré ahí con ustedes, bueno ahora te dejo descansar, te amo —susurro, me lo imagine sonriendo a través del teléfono.

—Yo también te amo descansa —dicho esto colgó, lo necesito demasiado, quiero sentir su abrazo, sus besos sus caricias, por Dios que difícil es estar lejos de él, lo bueno es que pronto estará de vuelta.

Otro día mas y Antonia no mejoraba, por el contrario le volvió a subir fiebre, Carlisle piensa que puede ser Bronquitis, pero bueno solo hay que esperar a que mejore pronto.

—Bella —me llamo Esme.

—Dime —me levante del sofá en la sala.

—No queda Jarabe, voy a comprar, mientras tu cuidas a la pequeña —informo tomando su bolso y un manojo de llaves.

—Oh, no te preocupes que yo voy —tome las llaves del coche de Edward y ella me dio la receta para el jarabe, salí de casa subiéndome al coche, pero antes de encender Esme me llamo.

—Bella ten cuidado por favor —pidió y solo sonreí.

—No te preocupes solo iré a la farmacia más cerca —dije para calmarla, sabía que aun andaba suelto el asesino de mi padre, pero eso no me preocupaba, todo lo que tenía en mi mente era la salud de mi pequeña, encendí el auto y conduje hasta la farmacia más cercana en el centro del pueblo, estacione el auto y baje, tan solo al dar un paso hacia el edificio, sentí un paño presionando mi boca y mi nariz, trate de zafarme y de quitarme aquello que no me dejaba respirar, pero todo era inútil, mis ojos se cerraron, dejándome caer en un agujero negro.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M yo solo uso mi imaginación.**

 **Capítulo 14: Angustia.**

 **Pov Alice**

"Que colores le vendría bien a la habitación de mi bebe" pensé viendo la tableta de colores e imaginándome las paredes impregnadas de cada color, pero ninguno me convencía. Sé que será una niño, estoy segura de aquello, se lo dije a Bella hace un par de días, pero ella me dijo que eso no era posible ya que tenía poco tiempo de embarazo y aún falta para saber el sexo de mi bebe, pero sé que será un niño, no se es como si pudiera ver el futuro de alguna forma. Hace casi dos semanas, mi hermano se fue a Inglaterra para solucionar unos contratos y poder volver con su familia, lo único que me preocupa un poco es que ese maldito chucho todavía ande suelto, sé que fue el quien mato a Charlie y sé que ira detrás de Bella, solo espero que mi hermano este aquí si algo llegase a pasar, pero tengo un presentimiento de que algo está por pasar o está pasando y esto me tiene demasiado preocupada, provocando que mi vientre se tense y mi pequeño se vuelva todo un inquieto bebe.

—Ali —me llamo Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—mmm —no podía pensar coherentemente, estaba demasiado concentrada en mis pensamientos, vi como estira su mano y pasa sus dedos por mi ceño fruncido.

—¿Que te tiene preocupada? —este hombre me conoce demasiado, lo mire y me dio una sonrisa para que confiara en él y le dijera algo.

—Bella… —dije en un susurro, fue lo único que alcancé a decir, ya que el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—Diga —contesto Jasper, su cara se desfiguro luego de unos segundos en silencio—. Si vamos para allá, no, no le digan nada —sin decir nada mas colgó el teléfono y se sentó a mi lado tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas.

—¿Qué pasa? —su silencio me tenía con los nervios de punta y mi mente se estaba imaginando un millón de cosas malas.

—Alice, prométeme que estarás tranquila, por favor tienes que pensar en nuestro bebe, por favor —pidió en un hilo de voz, supe que es grave lo que estaba pasando.

—Por Dios Jasper lo único que estás haciendo es ponerme más nerviosa, ahora por favor dime que Bella está bien —exigí apretando su mano, por la cara que puso, supe de inmediato que de ella se trataba.

—No encuentran a Bella, Esme la ha llamado por el móvil y este está apagado, salió a comprar un jarabe que Antonia necesitaba y hasta ahora no ha vuelto —explico mirándome detenidamente, seguramente él estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

—¡JACOB! —grite y de un salto me puse de pie asustando a Jasper.

—Alice —puso una mano en mi hombro para clamarme, me gire y lo mire.

—Vamos a la casa de tus padres, para saber algo mas —tome mi abrigo y mi bolsa, Jasper agarro su chaqueta y las llaves del coche, me ayudo a subir, Dios por favor que este bien, maldito perro desgraciado, Jasper manejo lo más rápido que pudo considerando que yo iba sentada a su lado, el camino fue en silencio, no tenía ganas de hablar, solo quería que llegáramos y nos digieran que todo está bien y que solo habido que su teléfono móvil se habia descargado.

Entramos a la calle de la casa donde mis padres vivían allí estaba aparcado el coche de Emmett y de papá. Baje lo más rápido que pude, escuche gritar a Jasper que no corriera, pero era demasiado tarde, ya habia subido las escaleras hacia la puerta de entrada, al abrir la puerta vi que todos estaban en la sala en silencio esperando a que algo pasara. Rose estaba siendo abrazada por Emmett mientras este le acariciaba su barriga, Mamá estaba llorando a mares, mi padre tratando de consolarla, pero parecía no estar ayudando mucho.

En completo silencio camine hacia la sala y me senté a un costado de mamá, ella levanto la mirada y me abrazo con fuerza.

—Tranquila mami, todo saldrá bien —susurre tratando de calmar a mi madre que solo sollozaba.

—¿Que han sabido? —pregunto Jasper mirando a mi padre a que respondiera.

—Nada aun, ninguna llamada, nada —contesto Carlisle mirando el teléfono que tenía en una de sus manos.

—Encontraron el coche de Edward en estacionamiento de la farmacia y su bolso en el suelo, pero nada más, aparte nadie vio nada ya que estaba demasiado oscuro —dijo Emmett con la mirada perdida.

—¿Antonia? —pregunte.

—Está en su cama, hasta ahora ha estado durmiendo y no ha preguntado por Bella, hemos llamado interminable de veces a Edward, pero no contesta el teléfono, le hemos dejado millones de mensaje de voz y de texto pero no contesta —explico mi padre haciendo una mueca.

Escuchamos un auto detener a fuera, la esperanza que fuera Bella hizo que todos miráramos hacia la puerta, solté a mi madre levantándome del sofá, me acerque a la puerta, al abrirla asomé la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, del auto bajo Edward con una sonrisa saco sus cosas del portamaletas ajeno a todo lo que pasaba en la sala de la casa, fijo su vista en mí, solo pude sonreírle débilmente, me alegra que hubiera llegado bien, pero al ver mi rostro su sonrisa decayó y camino hacia mí con su maleta a cuesta, lo deje entrar, en la sala todos miraron a mi hermano, su rostro comenzó a hacer una mueca de preocupación, ¿que se supone que le diríamos ahora?

 **Pov Edward**

Después de casi dos semanas de estar lejos de mis princesas por fin podría estar con ellas, el tiempo en Londres se habia echo eterno y hoy por fi podría abrazar a Bella y ver a mi pequeña princesa. Salí del aeropuerto arrastrado mi maleta, habia poca gente en la esquina de los taxi, espero solo unos minutos cuando por fin pude subirme a un coche.

Al estar en el Taxi, le di al chofer la dirección de la casa de mis padres, pronto tendría que buscar un lugar para mi pequeña familia. Busque mi celular en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, lo mire y estaba apagado lo trate de prender, pero al parecer se descargó durante el viaje.

El viaje a casa se me hizo largo, creo que la ansiedad no ayudaba a mi paciencia, en menos de lo que pensaba ya estábamos frente a la gran casa automáticamente una sonrisa estúpida se puso en mi cara, le pague al chofer y él abrió el portamaletas, baje y saque mi maleta, fije mi vista hacia la puerta, allí estaba mi hermana con sus prominente barriga, me sonrió pero aquella sonrisa no alcanzo a llegar a sus ojos, provocando que un nudo se formara en mi garganta. Me acerque a Alice sin soltar mi maleta, al entra a casa, en la sala el rostro de toda mi familia no eran mejores a la de mi hermana.

Solté la maleta en la entrada de la casa y corrí hacia la tercera planta de la casa donde estaba mi habitación y la de mi pequeña nena. Primero entre a la de Antonia, ella estaba durmiendo acurrucada a su León, pero Bella no estaba ahí. Gire mis pies cerrando con cuidado la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Antonia, camine un par de pasos hasta mi habitación la abrí esperando que Bella estuviera durmiendo en nuestra cama, pero ella no estaba, me dirigí hacia el baño, pero tampoco estaba allí, me estaba comenzando a desesperar, baje hasta la sala donde estaba toda mi familia en completo silencio, la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a Reneé que entraba a la casa, ella traía la misma cara que mamá, detrás de ella iban entrando tres oficiales, mamá se levantó de golpe para hablar con los oficiales, pero yo me adelante.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Dónde esta Bella? —mi voz sonó tensa, me negaba a pensar en que algo había sucedido mientras yo no estaba.

—Bella... ella.. —la voz de mamá se quebró rompiendo en llanto, Alice se levantó y abrazo a mi madre por los hombros llevándosela de vuelta al sofá.

—¡¿Con un demonios me pueden decir qué diablos pasa?! —grite exasperado, Emmett se levantó de un salto y saludo a los oficiales, se giró hacia mí y soltó un fuerte suspiro.

—Bella fue secuestrada, ayer como a la ocho de la noche, fue a comprar los remedios de Anto y desde ese momento no sabemos nada de ella —dijo lo último en un susurro, el llanto de Reneé lleno mis odios al igual que los de mamá. Papá se acercó a mi abrazándome fuerte, estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que mi hermano me dijo, no podía entender cómo era posible que esto estuviera pasando, en completo silencio y con un nudo en la garganta abrace a mi padre.

Me sentía como un niño pequeño perdido en medio del bosque, cerré mis ojos dejando que el dolor me consumiera, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, fue tanta la presión que sentía en medio de mi pecho, mis piernas ya no tenían la fuerza suficiente para sostenerme en pie, caí de rodillas llevándome a mi padre en el camino. estaba tan aferrado al abrazado de papa que lo lleve conmigo al suelo, mi pecho dolía, era un dolor demasiado agudo que grite, me costaba respirar y papá se percató de lo que me pasaba y se alejó de mi para examinarme.

—Edward tienes que respirar —dijo mi padre tomando mi rostro en sus manos provocando que nuestros ojos se encontraran—. Vamos hijo tu puedes, tienes que ser fuerte, tenemos que encontrarla por Antonia, tienes que ser fuerte —repetía mi padre, pero yo no era capaz de pensar, lo único que se me venía a la cabeza era Bella, en un cuarto oscuro y a él, haciéndola sufrir... Jacob.

—Jacob —susurre con voz ronca y mi padre asintió, él fue el maldito que se llevó a mi Bella.

Me separe de los brazos de mi padre y me levante todos me miraban, estudiándome detenidamente, tome las llaves del mercedes de Carlisle y corrí al garaje escuche los grito de todos llamándome, pero yo no podía quedarme en casa esperando que ese maldito llamara pidiendo rescate, porque sé que no lo hará, así que yo mismo haré las averiguaciones. Maneje hasta donde supongo que fue a comprar, tiene que haber alguien quien la vio, alguien que me ayude para saber dónde estaba. Cuando lo encuentre yo mismo acabare con él por ponerle un dedo encima de Bella. Baje del coche y me dirigí hacia la vendedora de la farmacia.

—Disculpe —le dije a la chica llamando su atención ya que estaba leyendo un libro sobre defensa personal.

—Sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —me dio una sonrisa cordial, saque mi celular y le mostré la foto de Bella.

—Necesito que me ayude, ¿quiero saber si ha visto a esta chica? —le pregunte y ella observo la foto con detenimiento, sus facciones y muecas hicieron que mi pecho se apretara, ella la había reconocido.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M yo solo uso mi imaginación.**

 **Capítulo 15: Liberacion.**

 **Pov Edward**

Me separe de los brazos de mi padre y me levante todos me miraban, estudiándome detenidamente, tome las llaves del mercedes de Carlisle y corrí al garaje escuche los grito de todos llamándome, pero yo no podía quedarme en casa esperando que ese maldito llamara pidiendo rescate, porque sé que no lo hará, así que yo mismo haré las averiguaciones. Maneje hasta donde supongo que fue a comprar, tiene que haber alguien quien la vio, alguien que me ayude para saber dónde estaba. Cuando lo encuentre yo mismo acabare con él por ponerle un dedo encima de Bella. Baje del coche y me dirigí hacia la vendedora de la farmacia.

—Disculpe —le dije a la chica llamando su atención ya que estaba leyendo un libro sobre defensa personal.

—Sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —me dio una sonrisa cordial, saque mi celular y le mostré la foto de Bella.

—Necesito que me ayude, ¿quiero saber si ha visto a esta chica? —le pregunte y ella observo la foto con detenimiento, sus facciones y muecas hicieron que mi pecho se apretara, ella la habia reconocido.

—Eh.. si —balbuceaba la chica completamente nerviosa.

—¿Me puede contar que paso anoche? —le rogué.

—Mire, yo iba saliendo por la parte trasera del local y vi una van de color negra que frenaba rápido un joven moreno, musculo se acercó a la chica que usted me mostro y le puso un paño blanco en la cara y la subió a la van, salió rápido del estacionamiento y desapareció hacia la Push, yo no sé nada más, por favor no me haga más preguntas, no quiero tener problemas con la policía —la chica estaba realmente nerviosa.

—Gracias no sabes lo importante que es para mí que me des información, descuida yo me asegurare de que nada malo te pase —salí de la farmacia caminando rápido hacia el coche y me subí, estaba a punto de encender el auto y mi teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente, vi el identificador y era Alice.

—¿Dime que pasa? —conteste poniendo en marcha el coche.

—Antonia no para de preguntar por Bella, ninguno de nosotros le ha dicho nada aun, tienes que venir —suspire al escuchar a mi hermana.

—Ok, voy en camino —corte y maneje lo más rápido a casa y en la sala estaba mi hija en los brazos de Alice, mi hija levanto la vista y sus ojos posaron en mí, deshizo el abrazo de Alice y corrió hacia a mí, yo abrí mis brazos para recibirla, la apreté fuerte a mi cuerpo, quería llorar pero no podía, no debía de preocupar y hacerla llorar.

— ¿Y mi mami? —pregunto con voz gangosa producto de su resfrió.

—Salió de viaje por su libro, ¿Y tú qué haces levantada? deberías estar en cama —no me gustaba mentirle, pero que otra opción tenia, no podía decirle, "sabes Antonia, a tu mami un loco psicópata que a mato a Charlie se la llevo y puede que jamás la volvamos a ver" si claro como si eso podría ayudar.

—¿Me llevas a la cama? —pregunto aferrándose a mi cuello.

—Claro que si mi vida —respondí con un nudo en la garganta, subí hasta su habitación y la acosté en su cama, me acomode a su lado y comencé a tararearle la nana para que no me hiciera más preguntas sobre bella y pudiera dormir tranquila.

Pasaron varios minuto hasta que se quedó dormida, antes de levantarme le bese la frente y le susurre un "te amo", salí de la habitación lo más silencioso posible, baje las escaleras lo más lento que podía no quería ver la cara de toda mi familia esperando algo. El teléfono sonó, mis pasos se hicieron más rápidos hasta llegar a la sala, mi madre contesto de forma automática, me quede mirando a Esme esperando por alguna noticia, quería saber quién llamaba, pero todas mis esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando mi madre menciono que por esta semana no iría a la oficina.

Me deje caer sobre el sofá cerrando mis ojos por un momento, mi hermana se sentó a mi lado y me atrajo hacia ella para abrazarme, me deje llevar necesitaba ese abrazo, cerré mis ojos tratando de pensar en donde podría tenerla, en qué lugar de la Push podría estar, quizás Billy sepa algo de su desgraciado hijo.

—¿Han hablado con Billy? —pregunte todos me miraron y Emmett decisión hablar.

—Si fue lo primero que hicieron los oficiales, yo los acompañe, dijo que haces más de dos años que no ve a Jacob, pero que haces cuatro noches entraron a robar al garaje que él tiene y se llevaron la camioneta negra, pero estamos seguro que fue Jacob quien se la llevo así que la están buscando hasta ahora no la han encontrado

Yo sabía que no tendría que haber viajado, tenía que haberme quedado con ella, haberme quedado para protegerlas, cuidarla, para que ese maldito perro no se les acercara, pero ahora ya es muy tarde y solo me queda esperar y buscarla por cielo mar y tierra.

Ya han pasado dos días de que Bella desapareció, y no he parado de buscarla, en la Push, Sam junto a los demás me están ayudando buscar a Bella, pero hasta ahora nada, Emmett y Jasper la están buscando en Forks todo lo que abarca el pueblo y hasta debajo de las piedras, Carlisle y yo estamos buscando en Port Angeles, por todos lados y varias veces y verificando todos los lugares abandonados, las bodegas, tiendas abandonadas, pero nada esto se vuelve cada vez más difícil.

 **Pov Bella.**

Estaba tratando de despertar, pero mis parpados estaban pesados, poco a poco y con mucha dificultad abrí mis ojos en apenas unas rendijas, pero me di cuenta que tenía una venda, solo podía escuchar el motor de un auto o de una camioneta, no sabía dónde estaba ni quien era el que me habia secuestrado, solo escucha su respiración, trate de no moverme para que no se diera cuenta de que ya estaba despierta, de pronto el coche para y la puerta se abrió, escuche una risa, esa risa... Jacob.

El me habia secuestrado, como se atrevía después de lo que trato de hacer hace más de tres meses, trate de agudizar mi sentido del olfato una suave brisa choco en mi cara, podía escuchar las olas reventando no muy lejos, la brisa marina provoco que mi piel se erizara, podríamos estar cerca de la Push o en el paseo marítimo de Port Angeles, Dios por favor ayúdame necesito salir de aquí, necesito que alguien me ayude.

Sentí como la puerta se abría y una mano me tomaba el brazo y me bajo tan rápido que por poco me caigo, si era tope así no más, con una venda en los ojos mi torpeza se incrementaba, me hizo caminar, pero no dijo nada de nada, me subió a lo que supuse que sería un barco o un yate, me dejo estaba en algo baldo pero no me saco la venda, yo no podía sacármela ya que tenía mis manos atadas en la espalda.

Sentí como encendía el yate, comenzó a silbar estilo Mickey Mouse, Dios como extrañaba mi pequeña estará bien, habrá llegado Edward, me estarían buscando, Trate de no pensar en que jamás podría volver a ver esos ojos color verdes que tanto amo, solo tengo que ser fuerte, me removí inquieta necesitaba ir al baño.

—Emmm, oye, tu —llame con voz baja.

—Sabes quién soy, sabes que esto ha sido más fácil de lo que lo pensé —la voz de Jacob era de pura alegría, Maldito...

—Jake necesito ir al baño —dije esperando a me creyera.

—Sí, amor —me desato las manos y me saco la venda de mis ojos me costó acostúmbrame a la luz del sol que entraba de lleno, ahora Bella solo actúa normal, me dije a mi misma.

—¿Donde esta? —pregunte.

—Vamos mi vida yo te llevo —algo en la mirada de Jacob no estaba bien es como si no supiera que fecha es o todo lo que habia pasado hace poco jamás hubiera ocurrido.

Entramos a uno de los camarotes y me señalo el baño, me dijo que no me demorara porque me tenía una sorpresa de graduación, si como lo supuse este chico está mal, pero le seguiré el juego para poder escarpar, entre al baño y me mire en el espejo, busque entre mis bolsillos algo que me ayude a poder salir de aquí, hice mis necesidades me lave la cara trate de peinar con mis manos mi cabello y salí en el camarote habia un teléfono y no estaba Jacob, primer error dejarme sola cerca de un teléfono, marque a una operadora le pedí si me podía decir la fecha, me congele al oírla, colgué el teléfono cuando sentí la puerta abrirse, hacia dos días que este lunático me secuestro.

 _"¡OH POR DIOS!"_ grite en mi mente.

—¿Qué haces cariño con ese teléfono? —pregunto Jacob mirándome detenidamente y sus ojos se veía confundido, si él no sabía en qué año estábamos era mejor seguirle el juego y pensar que estaba todavía en el instituto, pero sin nombrar a Edward.

—¿Quería llamar a Charlie y a Renee para que no se preocupen si llego tarde? — mi voz sonó temblorosa en forma de pregunta.

—Cariño —susurro avanzando hacia mí y me abrazo—, yo hable con Charlie hace un par de semanas, iba pasando y me detuvo, le comente mis planes y me dijo que no habia problemas, pero si quieres llamar a Renee puedes hacerlo, pero trata de no demorarte por favor —me dio un beso en la frente y salió del camarote sonriendo, yo me quede ahí de pie en estado de Shock no podía creerlo, el mato a mi padre, maldito desgraciado esto lo iba a pagar.

Tome el teléfono y marque a casa de Edward, pero nadie contesto, volví a llamar y estaba alguien contesto. Gracias Dios, dije en mi mente.

—¿Diga? —dijo una voz sin ánimos ni fuerzas.

—¿Con quién hablo? —no podía reconocer la voz.

—Con Rose, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —me emocione al escucharla.

—Rose, soy Bella —mi voz se cortó al decir mi nombre y del otro lado de la línea escuche un jadeo.

—Bella ¿De verdad eres tú? —su voz detonaba el asombro por la llamada.

—Sí, mira no tengo mucho tiempo, por favor dile a Edward que Jacob me secuestro, estoy en un yate que salió desde Port Angeles, llevamos más de 10 minutos viajando dile que lo amo y que venga por mi —dije tan rápido que me sorprendió.

—Sí, yo le diré, saldremos hacia allá lo más pronto posible, pero dime estas bien —pregunto.

—Si estoy bien, pero tengo que dejarte, Jacob está loco, cree que estamos en la secundaria —dije y una lagrima salió de mis ojos.

—Tranquila y resiste, ahora mismo llamo a Edward —suspiro.

—Dale un beso a mi pequeña —murmure con un nudo en la garganta.

—Si yo se lo daré, por favor cuídate —se despidió y colgué.

Salí del camarote hacia donde estaba Jacob, vi que habia una mesa, dos lugares, velas y toda la cosa, mi vista se posó en un cuchillo que habia hay, me acerque y lo tome, lo escondí entre mi pantalón y mi blusa, me abroche el abrigo que todavía tenía puesto, Jacob llego donde yo estaba y me abrazo.

—Vamos cariño —me acompaño pasando su brazo por mi cintura llevándome hacia mi asiento y me sentó en la silla, él estaba frente a mí con una gran sonrisa, comimos mientras él no dejaba de hablar del futuro que tendríamos juntos, quería hijos, una casita en la Push, Dios él no se acordaba que yo ya tenía una hija y que ya tenía 23 Años y en unos meses más cumpliría los 24, que estaba enamoraba del mejor hombre del mundo.

El no paraba de tomar, yo solo tome un sorbo ni eso, él parecía que estaba borracho, me levanto de la mesa con fuerza y me llevo a uno de los camarotes, cerró la puerta y me empujo haciendo que cayera sobre la cama, comenzó a besarme, yo trataba de esquivar sus besos, así que viendo que yo no le respondía siguió por mi cuello, comenzó a desabrochar mi abrigo, yo no me movía esto era demasiado, sus besos comenzaron a bajar, sus manos tocaron mis pechos y una lagrima salió de mis ojos, él se levantó quedo de frente mirándome se sacó la camiseta que tenía, se desabrocho el pantalón, él estaba tan entretenido con el botón que no se dio cuenta de que lleve mi mano hacia donde tenía escondido el cuchillo, sin pensarlo dos veces se lo enterré en el estómago, dio un grito de dolor cayendo al suelo yo me levante de la cama, corrí hacia la puerta, la abrí dispuesta a salir de allí, pero su mano me lo impidió y caí al suelo.

—Maldita zorra —grito agarrando mi tobillo con fuerza.

Se levantó rápido acercándose a mí y su puño dio de lleno en mi cara, quede inconsciente por unos segundo cuando volví en sí, él estaba en el suelo presionando la herida con su mano, el esfuerzo de retenerme provoco que perdiera más sangre, me levante y le pegue una patada en la cara, al verlo inconsciente y salí corriendo por el pasillo sin mirar para atrás, antes de salir a cubierta una mano me agarro mi brazo, me giro y choque con la pared, su mano dio de lleno en mi cara, sentí el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, volvió a pegarme pero del otro lado de mi cara, cuando tuve la fuerza necesaria levante mi rodilla y le di en sus partes, se retorció de dolor aproveche y seguí corriendo, me saque el abrigo pero al mover mi brazo izquierdo, grite de dolor, tuve que haberme dislocado el hombro al caerme, no me importo termine sacando mi abrigo, sin pensarlo dos veces salte al mar, el agua estaba helada, pero a lo lejos podía ver tierra firme, comencé a nadar con un brazo y usando mis piernas para avanzar un poco más.

No sé cuándo tiempo estuve nadando, pero sabía que estaba cerca ya que mis pies tocaba tierra con la punta de mis dedos, comencé a caminar, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir, trate de mantenerme despierta, pero no puede, solo escuche un grito, alguien gritaba mi nombre, pero yo solo veía negro dejándome caer en la orilla del mar.

Pov Edward

Iba manejando en el coche de papá. nos habían llamado desde la comisaria de Forks, allí nos encontraríamos con Emmett y con Jasper para irnos casa, estaba estacionando cuando mi teléfono sonó, mire el identificador y era de la casa.

—¿Diga? —conteste.

—Edward, soy Rose, acaba de llamar Bella —dijo con voz emocionada.

—¿Que? —grite sin poder creérmelo.

—Bella llamo está en un yate con Jacob salieron desde Port Angeles, dice que él no sabe qué fecha es, está loco, dijo que fueras por ella, tienes que apurarte —termino de hablar y colgué sin responderle, salí lo más rápido que podía de allí, mi padre me miraba preocupado por mi actitud, mientras me dirigía hacia el paseo marítimo de Port Angeles le conté lo que Rose me dijo por teléfono, llamo a mi hermano y cuñado, para que nos alcanzaran cerca del Paseo Marítimo. Mire el marcador y estaba en los 200 k/h, necesitaba llegar lo más rápido podía, llegue en 30 minutos. Decidimos separarnos yo fui hacia a la izquierda, mientras mi padre fue hacia la derecha no pasaron más de 5 minutos para que sonara mi teléfono, era mi padre.

—Dime que ya la encontraste —pedí apenas conteste el teléfono.

—Sí, ya llame una ambulancia, ven rápido —corrí como jamás en mi vida habia corrido tanto en mi vida, a lo lejos vi a mi padre arrodillado en la playa con Bella en sus brazos, pero ella no se movía, apure el paso llegue y se la quite, estaba congelada, me saque mi abrigo y se lo puse encima mi padre hizo lo mismo mientras yo la abraza para que entrara en calor, la ambulancia llego y se la llevaron hasta el hospital, nosotros la seguimos de cerca, mi hermano llamo y padre le dijo hacia donde nos dirigíamos, llamamos a la casa para avisarle, Alice y Rose también iban a ir al Hospital, mi madre se quedaría con Reneé cuidando a Antonia, que todavía estaba enferma.

Salí del coche apenas estacione, entre tratando de seguir la camilla de Bella pero los paramédicos me dijeron que no podría ir, mi padre me tranquilizo diciendo que él iba atenderla y que no me preocupara porque el haría todo lo posible para que Bella se recuperara.

Camine hacia la sala de espera, allí ya estaban todos, mi hermana me abrazo y me dio palabras de apoyo, yo no dejaba de pensar en Bella y en lo congelada que estaba.

 _"Te amo por favor no te vallas, no me dejes"_ pensaba una y otra vez.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M yo solo uso mi imaginación.**

 **Capítulo 16: Encuentro**

 **Pov Bella.**

Sentía como la oscuridad me llevaba, pero al final de la oscuridad habia una luz que me cegaba, no podía ver bien que era, mis pies cobraron vida propia y comenzaron a ir hacia esa dirección, mire mis pies y me fije que estaba vestida con un lindo vestido veraniego de color blanco, llevaba mi pelo suelto, sentía una pequeña brisa que chocaba con mi cara, a medida que iba acercándome una melodía se escuchaba a lo lejos no podía reconocerla, mis pies seguían caminando, me sentía como si volara, me sentía entre nubes de algodón. Mientras me seguía acercando la melodía se me iba haciendo más clara.

En cada paso que daba la luz blanca se hacía más fuerte y también podía sentir la briza acariciar mi piel, poco a poco la oscuridad se iba aclarando para dar paso a una hermosa playa, jamás la habia visto, mis hicieron contacto con mis pies, se sentía una paz tan grande, a lo lejos estaba ahí de pie en medio de la playa, estaba mi padre, al lado de mi padre al lado del habia un hombre que brillaba en todo su esplendor, no podía ver bien su cara, tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de mi padre y lo miraba con tanto amor, mi padre lo miro y este hombre asintió, mi padre comenzó a caminar hacia mí, pero yo no podía quedarme ahí de pie, comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas, el abrió sus brazos y yo salte a él lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, lo extrañaba tanto, de mis ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas, mi padre rompió el abrazo y me miro.

—No llores mi pequeña —me dijo secándome las lágrimas, cerré mis ojos ante contacto de su mano.

—Te extraño tanto —solloce mirando a mi padre de pie frente a mí—, te necesito tanto, me haces mucha falta —más lagrimas salían de mi ojos, pero la mano de mi padre las secaba, sus caricias me daban una paz absoluta.

—Cariño tienes que luchar, tienes que ser fuerte —comenzamos a caminar, el agua toco mis pies, sentía una sensación de cosquilleo al sentir el agua en mis dedo.

—Sin ti no quiero, no puedo ser fuerte si tu no estas —me abrace más a él.

—Sí, si puedes, tienes que serlo, tienes a un hombre que te ama por sobre todas las cosas, tienes una hermosa hija que te necesita, tienes a una madre que se desvela por tu felicidad, unos amigos que darían la vida por ti, una suegros que te consideran su hija, además —puso su mano en mi vientre y sonrió con cariño—, tienes que ser fuerte por este bebe que está creciendo dentro de ti —lo mire sorprendida y en sus ojos habia tanta paz, tanta tranquilidad, que lo único que hacía era querer quedarme con él en este paraíso.

—Yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo —él negó con la cabeza.

—No mi pequeña, todavía no es tiempo de que tu este aquí, todavía te queda mucho por que vivir, yo estoy bien aquí.

—Pero me siento tan sola sin ti —dije haciendo un puchero.

—Amor, mi niña jamás estarás sola, toma mi mano —extendió su mano hacia mí, la tome con suavidad—, ya todo estará bien no debes llorar —no me di cuenta que las lágrimas volvieron a salir—. Sé que es difícil, pero yo estaré aquí, no te sientas sola —comenzamos a caminar por donde la luz comenzaba a oscurecer—. Si todo está mal, no puedes más. Puedes buscarme —puso una mano en donde se encuentra mi corazón—, siempre estaré ahí, solo tienes que sentirme y recordarme, yo desde aquí te cuidare y velare por ti —Se separó de mí y aquel hombre de rostro brillante se me acerco y beso mi frente, sus labios al tocar mi frente, un sentimiento de plenitud de paz de tranquilidad y de amor me sobre paso y derrame más lágrimas.

—Ve mi pequeña tu familia te espera, recuerda que jamás te he abandonado, que jamás te he dejado sola, siempre estaré a tu lado al igual que tu padre —la luz que los rodeaba se fue alejando y yo sin poder moverme los vi desaparecer, pero a pesar de lo lejos que comenzaba a verse esa luz la paz y el amor que me embargaron en aquel momento no me dejaron.

 **Pov Edward**

Salí del coche apenas estacione en el hospital, entre tratando de seguir la camilla de Bella, pero los paramédicos me dijeron que no podría ir, mi padre me tranquilizo diciendo que él iba atenderla.

Camine hacia la sala de espera, allí ya estaban todos esperando por nosotros, mi hermana me abrazó y me dio palabras de apoyo, que simplemente no ayudaban a calmar este miedo que seguía creciendo dentro de mi pecho, yo no dejaba de pensar en Bella y en lo congelada que estaba, sus labios estaban azules y su piel aún más traslucida.

 _"Te amo por favor no te vallas, no me dejes"_ pensaba una y otra vez en completo silencio en la sala de espera.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente y mi padre no salía para darnos alguna noticia de la condición de mi Bella, Rose estaba sentada y mi hermano la abrazaba, estaba más sentimental que nunca y no dejaba de llorar, ya tenía 5 meses de embarazo, en esos momentos me entraba una envidia por mi hermano porque él estaba disfrutando del embarazo de su esposa. Para ellos habia sido tan fácil estar juntos. Junto a ellos estaba Alice y Jasper, mi pequeña hermana tenia Mes y medio de embarazo y me pasaba lo mismo, todo tan fácil para ellos, nadie amenazaba su felicidad.

Y aquí estaba yo, esperando que mi padre saliera por esas puertas por donde se llevaron a mi Bella, Dios por favor dame fuerzas para seguir adelante, Dios no me la quites, ayúdala a salir a delante, jamás te he pedido nada solo quiero tenerla conmigo y que mi hija tenga su madre a su lado, que Reneé pueda tener a su hija, Dios ayúdame. No sé en qué momento las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, solo sentí el abrazo de mi madre, no supe en que momento llego a mi lado, pero me deje abrazar mientras escuchaba sus palabras de consuelo.

En eso las puertas que daba a las salas de emergencia se abrió y salió mi padre enfundado en su bata de color blancas, en sus manos traía unos papeles, se acercó a nosotros en completo silencio, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos observándome detenidamente, no podía descifrar su expresión, no me atrevía a preguntar por ella, no podría aguantar una mala noticia, necesitaba que alguien más preguntara, mi miedo a perderla no me permitía abrí la boca.

—¿Como esta? —pregunto mi madre que me tenía abrazado.

—Está bien, tiene un hombro dislocado por lo que tuvimos que inmovilizarlo, tiene unos golpe el rostro un corte en la mejilla producto de un puño, por la hipotermia que presentaba tuvo un paro cardiaco, pero la pudimos estabilizar —hizo una pausa y el silencio me aterro—, hay algo más.

—¿Qué es? —pregunte con temor a que algo malo estuviera pasando.

—Bella tiene dos semanas y media de embarazo —sonrió mirándome esperando mi reacción. Estaba en shock, embarazada, mi Bella embaraza, pero como, asea sé cómo, pero cuando, hace dos semanas llego a mi mente el recuerdo el día en que nos estregamos en su casa, ese día le pedí que fuera mi novia, y que se mudara conmigo, ese día.

—¿Estás seguro? —le pregunte asombrado, las lágrimas se hicieron presente nuevamente, la felicidad que sentía en ese momento era más de lo que podía explicar.

—Sí, aquí están los exámenes —me entrego los papeles que traía en las manos. Mi madre estaba tan feliz que lloraba a mares, el otro par de mujeres no era peor gracias a las hormonas, Emmett y Jasper palmotearon mis hombros felicitándome. pero no falto las bromas de mi querido hermano hiciera con lo certero que habia sido para dejarla embarazada.

—¿Puedo verla? —pregunte emocionado aun con la noticia.

—Sí, pero solo una persona —mire a los demás y ellos asintieron.

Entre en la habitación en donde estaba el amor de mi vida, me acerque a ella y me fije que estaba derramando lágrimas, con mucho cuidado las seque, ella se removió ante mi tacto, ella llevo una de sus manos a su vientre y sonrió aun con los ojos cerrado me quede congelado mirando su acción, poco a poco abrió sus hermosos ojos achocolatados que tanto anhele ver estos últimos dos días.

—Edward —susurro con voz rota.

—Estoy aquí amor —le acaricie su rostro con la punta de mis dedos—, tranquila.

—¿Cómo esta nuestro bebe? —pregunto en un susurro, sonreí como un estúpido pero no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que ella supiera algo.

—Está bien, pero ¿cómo sabes que estas embarazada? —sus ojos brillaron al recordar algo y se posaron en mí.

—instinto de madre —sonrió llevando su mano a mi rostro y acaricio mi mejilla— Te amo —una lagrima salió sin previo aviso.

—Tenia tanto miedo de no volver a verte, de perderte, que jamás pudiera sentir tu calor, de no ver tus ojos ni sentir tu olor, tenía demasiado miedo —confesé como si fuera un crimen—, te amo tanto mi vida —me acerque a ella y puse mis labios sobre los de ella con sumo cuidado ya que tenía un corte en su labio. Nos separamos cuando cunado el aire no hizo falta.

—No te preocupe mi vida, que jamás me separare de ti, jamás te dejare, te amo —nos volvimos a fundir en un beso que se llenó de pasión, de necesidad, de desesperación. Nos separamos luego de unos largos segundos, apoye mi frente en la de ella nuestras miradas se conectaron habia tanto amor, que me hacia reír como un loco.

—Descansa amor, necesitas recuperarte —bese su frente delicadamente. Ella cerro sus ojos y se quedó dormida, salí un minuto para darle las noticias a los demás que Bella ya habia despertado por un momento y para informarme de lo que paso con Jacob.

—Emmett —llame a mi hermano un poco más alejado de nuestra familia.

—Dime hermanito —dijo sonriendo abiertamente mostrando sus dientes blancos.

—¿Qué paso con Jacob? —pregunte.

—Pues te diré que el perrito esta entre la vida y muerte ya que al parecer tenía una cortada el su abdomen que atravesó el estómago, por lo que se fue Bella quien lo apuñalo por que el chucho quería propasarse, Carlisle lo está atendiendo y está haciendo lo mejor que puede —me informo mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra familia, me hirvió la sangre el pensar que ese animal le tuviera las manos encima de mi mujer.

—Pues que sea lo que Dios quiera —dije mirando a mi hermano que asintió—. Si sale vivo de esta, morirá encerrado por que no descansaré hasta que se pudra en la cárcel por hacerle daño a Bella —llegamos a donde estaba los demás y mi hermana la hiperactiva salto una bomba de preguntas

—¿Cómo esta Bella?¿Ya sabe que está embarazada?¿Cómo lo tomo?¿Que te dijo?¿pregunto por nosotros? —tuve que poner mi mano en la boca de mi hermana que no dejaba de lanzarme pregunta tras pregunta.

—Bella está bien, por alguna razón que desconozco ella ya sabía de su embarazo, no quise hostigarla con preguntas, lo primero que pregunto fue por nuestro bebe, me dijo que me ama —dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mi familia me felicitaba por nuestro bebe y por qué Bella estaba bien a pesar de todo, mamá llamo a la casa para avisarle a Reneé, ella se iría para que Reneé viniera a ver a Bella, yo volví a la habitación de Bella, estaba dormida, tranquila, me acerque a ella y acaricie su cara, el miedo de perderla hace un par de días atrás fue opacado por la felicidad de un nuevo integrante, mi mano viajo a su vientre aun plano y una sonrisa extremadamente grande se posó en mi cara, no podía pedir más a la vida, y que más sino darle Gracias a Dios por este regalo y por déjame a este ángel que es el amor de mi vida.


	17. Capitulo 17

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M yo solo uso mi imaginación.**

 **Capítulo 17: Tranquilidad.**

 **Pov Bella.**

Estuve casi dos semanas en el hospital, Edward en ningún momento se separó de mí, se habia convertido en mi enfermero personal, no me han traído a Antonia ya que recién está saliendo de su enfermedad, y que estuviera en el hospital era arriesgarse a que se volviera a enfermera, los chicos han venido a visitarme estado algunas horas haciéndome compañía, Rose tiene 6 meses y sus barriga se nota demasiado, ya sabían lo que iban a tener y Emmett estaba feliz ya que van a tener un niño, Alice tiene 2 meses y medio, ella jura que tendrá un niño, por más que todos les decimos que eso no se sabía hasta el cuarto o quinto mes, ella decía que sería un niño, también decía que el niño de Rose y de Emmett sería una "niña" cuando nos dijo eso todos estallamos de la risa, ella se enojó y nos dijo que no deberíamos apostar contra ella.

Hoy me darían el alta, pero antes pasaríamos a la consulta de mi ginecóloga para checar a nuestro bebe, Reneé estaba feliz porque tendría otro nieto o nieta, aunque le daba pena que mi padre no conociera a su nieto, pero yo sé que él si lo conocerá, cuando cierro mis ojos escucho esa canción, y veo su rostro con una sonrisa, sé que él está bien.

Jacob Black, una hora después de que yo salte al agua las autoridades marítimas lo encontraron casi muerto en yate, lo llevaron al hospital para salvar su vida, Carlisle lo atendió, trato de salvarlo, pero este no resistió la operación y falleció, no puedo decir que me alegra, pero cada persona obtiene lo siembra, al día siguiente dos oficiales vinieron, por me declaración, les dije que me secuestro en el estacionamiento de la farmacia y que él me habia confesado que había matado a mi padre y sobre el intento de violación, yo solo me defendí, después de eso se podría decir que estoy más tranquila. La puerta se abrió de mi habitación se abrió dejándome ver a Edward sonriendo, en su mano colgaba un bolso, supuse que serían mis cosas.

—Hola amor —me saludo con una sonrisa brillante y se acercó hasta besar mi frente—, te traje algunas cosas para que te cambies.

—Hola cariño, gracias ya no aguanto estar aquí —dije sonriendo aliviada, Me levante de la camilla y tome el bolso, me fui al baño, al mirarme en el espejo pude darme cuenta que los moretones en mi rostro ya no se notaban como el primer día, en mi mejilla habia una pequeña cicatriz pero nada más. En mi bolso habia un jeans gris, una camiseta Azul, una chaqueta gris, mis zapatillas, y mis útiles de aseos. Saque todo de mi bolso y procedí a ducharme rápidamente y cambiarme de ropa, al estar ya lista peine mi cabello y salí del baño por fin me saldría de este lugar y descansaría en mi casa, además de ver a mi pequeña princesa.

—Sabes no pareces que tuvieras 24 años, te ves como si aun estuviéramos en el instituto —comento Edward sonriendo de manera divertía.

—¿Eso lo tengo que tomar como un halago?, si es así, gracias —dije sonriendo abiertamente, me acerque a él lo suficiente para que mi mano acariciara su mejilla.

—Te ves hermosa, mi pequeña —susurro acercándose a mi hasta que nuestros labios al fin se tocaron, fue un beso lleno de amor, lleno de ternura, delicado. Profundizamos el beso sus manos estaban en mis cintura, mis manos se enrollaron alrededor de su cuello, mis dedos se enrollaron en su cabello desordenándolo mas todavía. Un carraspera de unas gargantas nos hizo separar, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, Edward apoyo su frente con la mía y suspiro resignado.

—Te amo —susurro mirándome a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

—Te amo —respondí sonriendo.

—Vaya, pero si ya la pequeña ya está recuperada, y que bien lo demuestra —dijo Emmett soltando una carcajada.

—¿Que hacen aquí? —pregunto Edward al ver que toda la familia estaba allí en la habitación interrumpiendo nuestro momento.

—Venimos a ver a nuestro más pequeño sobrino —dijo Alice comenzando a dar pequeños saltitos de alegría.

—¿Y Antonia? —pregunte, la extrañaba solo habia hablado con ella por teléfono, pero me habia echo ilusión verla aquí, especialmente hoy.

—Está en el colegio, no quería seguir faltando, dijo que quería que su mami estuviera orgullosa de su hija y mando a que te diera muchos abrazos—dijo mi madre quien me abrazo de parte de mi pequeña princesa.

—Bueno Bella, aquí está tu certificado de alta médica, ya puedes dejar el hospital —dijo Carlisle, y en mi cara se formó la más grande de las sonrisas, por fin era libre.

—¡Por fin ya no lo soportaba! —dije tomando los documentos con una gran sonrisa y todos estallaron en risas.

Salimos de mi habitación entre risas y nos dirigimos al piso superior donde estaba la consulta de mi ginecóloga, mire a Edward y se veía nervioso, era la primera vez que vería a su hijo, ahora disfrutaría de todo mi embarazo, le avisamos a su secretaria que ya estamos allí y ella nos dijo que en unos 15 minutos más nos llamarían, Alice daba saltitos emocionada, Jasper la tomo por el brazo y las sentó, el pobre estaba demasiado preocupado por el estado de salud de su esposa, pero la energía que demostraba Alice era desbordante, Rose a diferencia de nuestra cuñada estaba más calmada ya que su barriga no le permitía mucha movilidad.

—Isabella Swan —llamo la doctora y todos nos pusimos todos de pie, yo solté una risita y Edward les dijo que ellos no entraría ya que solo nos correspondía a nosotros, todos y especialmente Alice hicieron un puchero, pero no insistieron y se quedaron en la sala de espera.

—Bueno Bella —dijo la doctora una vez ya dentro de la consulta, se sentó en su lugar y haciendo un gesto para que le imitáramos—. Soy bree, un gusto —dijo extendiéndole la mano a Edward ya que ellos necesitaban conocerse.

—Edward Cullen —le devolvió el gesto.

—Bueno, aquí en los exámenes dice que tienes 5 semanas ¿eso es correcto? — pregunto mirando los documentos que tenía sobre el escritorio y haciendo algunas anotaciones.

—Sí, descubrimos que estoy embarazada cuando ingrese al hospital —dije sonriendo.

—Me alegro que al bebe no le afectara, nada de lo que tuviste que pasar —dijo mirando unos papeles—. Bueno pasaremos a hacerte un ultrasonido, por favor Bella súbete a la camilla descúbrete la barriga —me puse de pie y Edward me ayudo a acomodarme en la camilla, me levante la camiseta, mientras la doctora traía la máquina.

—Bueno ahora veremos cómo está él bebe —me sonrió, Edward se puso en la cabecera de la camilla y tomo mi mano— Esto esta frio —dijo mostrándome el gel, un saltito cuando el gel toco mi barriga—, bueno como son las primeras semanas puede que no escuchemos su corazón, pero si podremos dentro de tres semanas —movió el aparato, se vio una pequeña cosita, pero no escuchamos su corazón, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, me gire a ver a Edward y él tenía sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas, sé que para el esto significa más ya que el no estuvo en el embarazo de Antonia—. Bueno al parecer el feto está bien, mide más o menos 1 milímetro, como está en pleno desarrollo empezara a ejercer presión en tu vejiga causando que vayas al baño más seguido, así que no hay de que preocupase, toma límpiate para darte algunas indicaciones —dijo la doctora dándome unas toallitas para limpiarme, pero Edward se me adelanto y las tomo limpio mi barriga con extremo cuidado, luego de limpiarla, la beso suavemente y me sonreía. Me ayudo a ponerme de pie, volvimos a sentarnos en unas sillas frente a Bree.

—Bueno te daré ácido fólico y Yodo, trata de que tu dieta sea rica en vitaminas, nada de frituras, evita el alcohol, como sé que no fumas trata de no estar en lugares donde allá gente fumando y nada de auto medicarse, si te siente mal, vienes a ver a un médico o a mí. También comenzaran las molestias matutinas, las náuseas puedes presentarse en cualquier hora ya sea en el día o en la noche. Te daré algunos consejos para aliviar los malestares: Levántate de la cama muy lentamente y con calma; Consume pequeñas porciones de comida que te ayudarán a mantener equilibrados los niveles de azúcar en sangre y a su vez mantendrán a tu estómago satisfecho; Ingiere comidas livianas y fáciles de digerir, como por ejemplo: tostadas de pan integral, papas asadas, pasta y frutas; Trata de probar algunos métodos que la ayuden a aliviar las náuseas, agregándole jengibre a sus recetas. Evita las comidas que contengan altos contenidos de grasa; Bebe mucha agua para poder evitar la deshidratación; Ejercítese. El hecho de seguir una rutina de ejercicios especialmente diseñada para su estado la ayudará a descansar mejor por las noches y a aliviar sus tensiones.

—Gracias por los consejos —dije sonriendo, mire a Edward y parecía que estaba procesando la información y grabándolo todo en su mente, tome su mano dándole un pequeño apretón para que saliera de su mundo, él me miro y sonrió, sus ojos tenía ese brillo cuando supo que Antonia era su hija.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M yo solo uso mi imaginación.**

 **Capítulo Final: Segunda oportunidad.**

 **Pov Bella.**

Luego de salir del Hospital le pedí a Edward que me llevara al cementerio, él se negó, alegando que no estaba en condiciones de tomar frío luego de todo lo que paso, pero luego de una pequeña discusión y asegurarle que solo sería un par de minutos, al final cedió. Manejo con sumo cuidado hacia el cementerio, jamás había conducido tan lento yo solo sonreía con diversión. Cuando llegamos le dije que me esperar, en el coche, rodó los ojos al ver que no iba a discutir lo contrario, él hizo una mueca, pero acepto, creo que aceptara cada cosa que le pida, solo para complacer a una mujer embaraza.

Llegue hasta el lugar en donde descansaba el cuerpo de mi padre y sonreí.

—Hola papi, bueno como sabes, tendré un pequeño o pequeñita, gracias por darme las fuerzas para seguir adelante. Espero que desde allá arriba veas, lo feliz que soy, te amo papá —dije en un susurro, suspire cerrando mis ojos dejando que una solitaria lágrima recorriera mi mejilla. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí sintiendo el viento acariciar mi cabello.

—Bella, vamos que se hace tarde —dijo Edward de tras de mí, no me di cuenta de nada mi alrededor, al abrir mis ojos me di cuenta que ya empezaba a caer la tarde, con mucho cuidado me ayudo a levantarme, me abrazo dándome un poco de calor y beso mi frente delicadamente.

—Vamos —dije separándome de él y tomando de su mano caminamos hacia el coche, me ayudo a subir al auto, manejo hacia nuestra casa.

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunto luego de un rato en el cual estábamos en silencio.

—Tengo una melodía en mi cabeza que no me la puedo sacar, quisiera saber si me puedes ayudar —dije mirándolo, una sonrisa apareció en su bello rostro, con todo lo relacionado con música él parecía un niño pequeño.

—Claro, pero ¿tienes una idea de cómo es? —me pregunto entrando a la calle que llevaba a su casa.

—Sí, cuando lleguemos te dijo —sonreí.

Llegamos a la casa y mi hija saltó a mis brazos, lloro mientras me abrazaba porque me echaba mucho de menos, yo también la extrañaba horrores. Nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo separadas. Conversamos un rato en la sala muy cómodas en el sofá, mi madre tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Antonia se puso feliz al saber que tendría una hermana, me disculpe con la familia ya que quería descansar, Edward y Antonia me acompañaron a mi habitación, nos acostamos los tres bien juntitos y demasiado pronto me quede dormida.

 **Pov Edward**

Después de todo lo que pasamos por fin podría decir que estaba feliz, tenía a mi lado a la mujer que amo, a una hija preciosa, un pequeño o pequeña que crecía en el vientre de Bella, una suegra que era un amor a diferencia de otras suegras, unos padres que me apoyaron en todo, unos hermanos y cuñados que son mis amigos que más podría pedir a la vida, pero faltaba algo para que realmente fuera todo completo. Hable con Alice para que me ayudara para hacerle una pequeña sorpresa a mi novia.

Cuando ya estaba todo listo según mi querida hermana, fui por Bella, ella vestía un vestido azul, que me encantaba, yo estaba enfundado en un traje, muy elegante. La ayude a subir al volvo, trato por todos los medios que le dijera hacia donde íbamos, pero yo me negué hasta que se cansó y se resignó a esperar. La lleve a una de las playas de la Push, procure que no fuera la playa que quedaba cerca de donde vivía Jacob para así nuestra noche siguiera normal. La ayude a bajar gracias al cielo, el clima estaba a mi favor, estaba despejado y el sol estaba poniendo por el horizonte, bajamos hacia la playa, ella decidió sacarse los zapatos, caminamos hasta llegar a un camino echo por Antorchas, Bella me miro y su mirada estaba cristalizada por las lágrimas, claro el embarazo la tenía muy hormonal y con las emociones a flor de piel. Llegamos hasta el final del camino, este se abría en forma de círculo y en medio había una mesa en ella había dos bandejas tapadas.

—Esto es hermoso —me abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

—No, hay algo mucho más hermoso que esto —dije y ella me miro confundida sin entender lo que estaba diciendo—, tu eres lo más hermoso que han visto mis ojos —la bese con todo el amor que sentía por dentro, delinee su labio inferior con la punta mi legua pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, ella me lo cedió, llevo sus manos a mi cabello acercándose más a mí. Me separe antes de que no pudiera parar, ella hizo un puchero. Puse una rodilla en la arena, saque una cajita de mi Bolsillo, espere a mi respiración se normalizara para poder hablar. Ella soltó un par de lágrimas ante la sorpresa. Abrí la cajita y ahí descansaba un anillo con un diamante corte redondo, oro blanco, a cada lado había unos diamantes y alrededor habían pequeños rodeando a los tres diamantes.

—Bella, hemos pasado por muchas cosas y hemos seguido adelante, estoy seguro de lo que quiero, quiero pasar mi vida entera mirando aquellos ojos me dejan sin aliento, besar esos labios que son mi droga favorita —sonreí—, quiero amanecer en tus brazos lo que me queda de vida... Bells ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? —Tome su mano y le coloque el anillo, ella lo miró y se arrodillo para quedar a mi altura.

—Te amo más que a nada en esta vida —me beso, ese beso estaba lleno de pasión, alegría pero sobre todo amor. Cuando nos separamos dejamos nuestras frentes unidas.

—Eso es un ¿sí? —pregunte.

—Claro que sí, sí quiero ser tu esposa —la volví a besar. Nos separamos y la ayude a levantarse, cenamos y nos quedamos sentados en la arena mirando el mar y las estrellas, cuando ella comenzó a sentir frío, nos regresamos a la casa, cuando llegamos todos se abalanzaron sobre nosotros, no pensé que nos estuvieran esperando para saber cómo nos había ido. Nos preguntaron sobre la fecha, Alice pregunto si podía planificar la boda y todo lo demás, hicimos un trato, ella planificaba la boda, Bella y yo arreglábamos el cuarto del bebe, hizo un puchero pero acepto.

El tiempo pasa rápido cuando eres feliz, los meses pasaron sin darnos cuenta hasta que Rose se puso de parto, aquel día fue todo un caos, luego de varias horas en la sala de parto, nos dieron la noticia que tuvo una hermosa niña, todos quedamos en Shock viendo la cara de suficiencia de Alice, claramente no deberíamos apostar contra ella, la pequeña de Rose y Emmett se llamaba Lillian, es de ojos celeste y cabellos castaños. Emmett estaba más que feliz. Con Bella decidimos casarnos cuando los mellizos nacieran, si mellizos, Alice nos dijo que tendríamos mellizos y decidimos creerle, a Bella le hicieron la ecografía y resulto ser que tendríamos mellizos. Con Bella estamos decorando la habitación que sería la de los mellizos, viviríamos un año con mis padres, para que mi madre y Reneé ayudaran a Bella al cuidado de los pequeños.

Alice llego al término de su embarazo, totalmente los nueve meses y en la fecha que le correspondía tuvo al pequeño Thomas Hale, es un niño precioso de cabellos oscuro como Alice y saco los ojos de Jasper, un adorable bebé. Bella ya estaba de siete meses y medio, y durante todo este tiempo ha sido un gran desafío, sus antojos me levantaban en la madrugada, pero los más seguidos fueron el helado de Menta y el aguacate (palta), eso sí fue raro, se comía el aguacate, como si fuera una manzana, pero verla feliz me llenaba el corazón, Antonia pasaba horas y horas acariciando el vientre de Bella, y pregunta cada cinco minutos si sus hermanos ya iban a llegar.

El día había llegado y aquí estábamos en el hospital en pleno trabajo de parto, Bella estaba aferrada de mi mano.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Se quejó mientras soportaba una contracción—. Se me había olvidado todo el dolor que se sentía —respiro profundamente cuando el dolor paso. Como todo embarazo múltiple llego a los ocho meses.

—Eres impresionante amor, estoy orgulloso de ti —le dije acariciando su frente secando la fina capa de sudor que comenzaba a cubrir su rostro. Así estuvimos hasta que fue trasladada a la sala de parto, me pasaron el uniforme para entrar al parto, Bella tenía su frente perlada por el sudor, le dije palabras de aliento y ella comenzó a pujar, solo fueron dos pujadas para que el primero saliera, y se escuchó el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado el llanto de mi bebe, mi pequeño, un varón, Bella me miró y una lágrima salió de la emoción, la bese con devoción, comenzó de nuevo a pujar, fue una poco mas difícil, luego de cinco minutos, nació, y el llanto llenó la habitación, una pequeña niña llegaba a nuestra pequeña familia.

—Conozcan a su madre —dije mostrando a Bella al pequeño mientras una enfermera se acercaba con la pequeña entre sus brazos.

—Dios son hermosos —dijo Bella llorando.

—Amor, hay que ponerles nombres —le dije besando su frente. La enfermera le dio a la pequeña.

—Quiero que el pequeño se llame Charles Carlisle —sonrió, miro a la pequeña— tu elige el nombre para esta princesa —acaricio la mejilla de nuestro hija.

—Bueno, esta princesa, se me había ocurrido un nombre, pero no sé si te guste- dije temeroso.

—Vamos cariño, dime ¿cuál es? —me miró esperando.

—Bueno, junte los nombres de nuestras madres y de nuestros padres —me miro confundida—. Renesmee Carlie —sonreí al ver que la sonrisa de Bella se hacía más amplia.

—Es hermoso —miro a la pequeña— hola pequeña Renesmee —beso su frente.

Se llevaron a los pequeños para hacerles los exámenes correspondiente, salí a darles las nuevas noticias a mi familia mientras llevaban a Bella a una habitación, mi madre lloró de emoción cuando le dije del nombre de la pequeña, Reneé tampoco aguanto las lágrimas al saber que el pequeño se llamaría Charles.

Volví a la habitación de Bella, seguido de mí entraron todos, las chicas felicitaron a Bella, y los chicos me felicitaron, las enfermeras llegaron con los cuneros con mis hijos. Tome a Renesmee mientras la enfermera le entregaba al pequeño Charlie.

—Gracias —bese su frente.

—¿Porque? —preguntó Bella con una gran sonrisa.

—Por darme esta segunda oportunidad de ser padre, de ver como tu vientre crecía con el fruto de nuestro amor, por darme una hija maravillosa y por estos dos pequeños Ángeles —termine con la voz entrecortada aguantando las lágrimas, me acerque a Bella besando sus labios, un flash no saco de nuestra burbuja. Alice había sacado una foto.

Mi padre tomó al pequeño Charlie mientras Reneé tomaba a la pequeña Renesmee, Emmett le puso apodo a mi princesa, le puso Nessie, por supuesto a Bella no le gusto y se puso a discutir con Emmett, por más que le dijimos a Bella que se calmara, que era con Emmett con quien hablaba no hizo caso, siempre tan cabezota.

Mire a mi familia y esto era todo lo que necesito en la vida para ser feliz.

Fin...


	19. Capítulo 19

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M yo solo uso mi imaginación.**

 **Epilogo : Un Año después.**

 **Pov Bella.**

Un año de perfecta vida. Hoy estábamos en la playa, Emmett y Rose, estaban sentados junto a nosotros, Emmett tenía una sonrisa de felicidad al mirar a la pequeña Lilian y para su mayor felicidad Rose tenía tres meses de embarazo, Rose irradiaba felicidad lo único que la ponía de un humor de perros son los vómitos y mareos. Alice y Jasper, ellos no podrían ser unos padres más consentidores, al pequeño Thomas tiene cuanto quiere, claro para su corta edad, ya sabe hacer los pucheros y ojitos por lo que somos chantajeados por Alice. Esme y Carlisle, no podían estar más felices por la cantidad de Nietos. Mis hijos, Antonia ya tenía 7 años, mi pequeños mellizos Charlie. él tenía el cabello color chocolate igualito al mío pero sus ojos son de un verde hermoso. Renesmee, ella tiene el cabello de su padre, un cobre lindísimo y sus ojos son de un color chocolate, iguales a los míos. Los chicos estaban a la orilla jugando con la arena, reían mientras intentaban hacer un castillo.

—Bien Bella, ya hable con la banquetera y está todo listo para mañana —dijo Alice muy emocionada, claro se me olvidaba, mañana seria mi boda, una sonrisa se posó mi cara.

—Gracias Alice, pero acabamos de llegar por que no disfrutamos del día de playa —dije sonriendo.

—Sí, enana, relájate —dijo Emmett y comenzó a respirar, como cuando estas en pleno parto.

—Todavía queda mucho por hacer —respondió Alice, sacando una libretita.

—Me acompañas a dar un paseo —me susurro Edward al oído, sentir su aliento chocando con piel hizo que me estremeciera, Edward soltó una risita al ver el efecto que provocaba en mí. Esto lo pueden jugar dos. Me gire pase mis brazos por su cuello hundí mis dedos en su cabello, lleve mi boca hasta debajo de su oreja y deje un cálido beso, sentí como dejaba de respirar. Sonríe victoriosa.

—Bueno, vamos —me levante y comencé a caminar, escuche risas mientras me alejaba. Sentí como era levantada del piso.

—Ahora nos vamos a bañar —dijo Edward caminando hacia el mar.

—¡Bájame!, ¡Edward bájame ya! —grite y comencé a moverme, pero era demasiado tarde, estaba empapada, me aferre al cuello de Edward—, esto... no es chistoso —me queje, el agua estaba congelada.

Pasamos el día completo en la playa, esa fue nuestra despedida de solteros, no quisimos hacer nada de fiestas aunque Alice lloro por hacer algo no la dejamos, en de fiesta, la pasamos en familia.

El día llego y con ellos los nervios, mis hijos estarían con mi madre, ella los vestiría junto con Esme. Yo, bueno que puedo decir, que estoy atrapada en un habitación con mis cuñadas, que me están tratando como si fuera una muñeca en tamaño real, Alice me estaba maquillando, le pedí por favor que no me maquillara tan cargado, quería un look más natural. Rose por su parte me estaba terminando de peinar.

—¿Ya terminaste? —pregunte por enésima vez en una hora.

—Calma Bella, ya casi acabo —dijo Alice concentrada.

—Si claro, eso me lo vienes diciendo desde hace una hora —le respondí.

Cuando termino, Rose ya habia acabado pero no me dejaron verme en el espejo, así que me ayudaron a ponerme el vestido de novia el cual yo no elegí, según Alice quería que fuera sorpresa. Alice abrió el cierre de la funda y dejo de ver un lindo vestido, escote palabra de honor con un ligero volente y detalle de botones a lo largo de espalda y caída (que por cierto tiene una amplitud y largo excelentes a mi parecer! ni demasiado ni muy breve). Súper sencillo, súper lindo, súper elegante.

—Me encanta —me acerque a él y lo toque, parecía que esto es un sueño.

—Nos alegra que te gustara —dijo Alice abrasando a Rose. Me ayudaron a ponerme el vestido, no llevaría velo.

—Ahora si puedes verte —dijo Alice poniendo frente a mí un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Mire a la hermosa mujer que estaba reflejaba en el espejo, Dios sí que habían echo un bueno trabajo, mi maquillaje era en tonos pasteles, muy lindo y natural, mis labios estaba pintados de un rosa clarito con un poco de brillo. Mi peinado era realmente hermoso, un elegante recogido, con mechones cruzados hacia atrás formando un trenzado, adornado con un tocado de orquídeas blancas.

—Bueno, necesitas algo prestado —dijo Alice y en su mano traía una cajita, la abrió y dentro habia unos hermosos aretes, unas hermosas perlas, me las coloco—, también necesitas algo azul —me dio una liga con detalles en azul—, vamos súbete el vestido para ponerte la liga —levante mi vestido y me sonroje— sí, definitivamente no necesitaba rubor, ya lo tienes- se rio.

—Algo viejo —dijo Rose y me dio una pulsera con destellos de diamantes—, ahora es tuya —me la coloco.

—No puedo aceptarlo —dije.

—Es un regalo de Edward, era de su abuela que vivía en Inglaterra —suspire, ya que no quería llorar.

—Es hora —dijo Alice entregándome el ramo de flores.

Bajamos, llegaría al altar sola, ya que sabía que mi padre iba junto a mi caminando, mis hijos estaban elegantemente vestidos, Anto, llevaba un hermoso vestido Blanco y en borde tenia bordados rojos. Charlie se veía tierno en un esmoquin negro y realmente estaba peinado, Nessie llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de color palo de rosa. Cuando salí hacia la parte trasera de la casa de Edward, la música comenzó a sonar, por petición mía la música no era la marcha nupcial sino que era la melodía de la canción cuando vi a papá, Edward me ayudo a componerla. Iba caminando por el pasillo, debajo de mis pies estaba la alfombra roja, levante mi vista y allí a un costado del altar estaba esperándome el hombre de mi vida, el padre de mis hijos, el amor de mi vida, el dueño de mi corazón, infundado en un esmoquin negro, su corbata de color Plateado. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en mi estómago, ha pasado tanto tiempo que todavía viven.

Llegue a él y tomo mi mano, se acercó a mi oído "daré mi vida por cuidarte y hacerte Feliz". Sonrió.

El reverendo comenzó la ceremonia, y llego el momento de los votos, no íbamos a decir los típicos cada uno iba a decir lo que sentía.

—Me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Prometo serte fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Mi voto estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas, te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad.- Dije con voz entrecortada a causa del nudo que tenía en mi garganta, puse el anillo en su dedo y lo bese.

—Prometo amarte, compartir hasta mis pensamientos más íntimos. Prometo sostenerte, apreciarte y valorarte. Querer vivir cada día como si fuera el último, y prometo que nunca acostarnos enfadados. Si el dolor entra en nuestras vidas, juntos lo superaremos. Mientras envejezcamos y lentamente cambiemos, podremos mirarnos a los ojos y saber que lo que tenemos juntos nunca desaparecerá. Con cada aliento que exhalemos crecerá nuestro amor —se acercó y beso mi Frente, puso el anillo en mi dedo y lo beso.

—Los declaro Marido y Mujer —nos dijo el reverendo—, puedes besar a la novia.

Edward se acercó, paso sus manos por mi cintura, me atrajo hacia él, yo me apoye en su pecho, nuestras bocas se encontraron, primero el beso fue sellando el compromiso, sellando el amor que teníamos, fue tierno, cariño, lleno de amor, luego se convirtió en un beso lleno de pasión. Un flash hizo que rompiéramos el beso, su frente quedo unida a la mía, me miro.

—Te amo señora Cullen.

—Te amo señor Cullen —sonreí.

—Tengo el honor de presentarles a el Señor y la Señora Cullen —dijo el reverendo, todos aplaudían y el más efusivo era Emmett, quien gritaba. Todos nos saludaron y felicitaron, nos tomamos fotos con todos. Esme me entrego a Charlie, mientras mi madre le entregaba a Nessie para que Edward la tomara, Antonia se colocó entre ambos y Alice nos tomó la foto.

No podía estar más feliz, la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad de amar, de ser madre, de tener una familia, de tener unos amigos con los cuales puedo confiar, aunque durante el camino tuvimos que sortear, la decepción, el dolor de perder a un ser querido, el miedo a perder lo que más amo, gracias a todo aquello puedo decir que mi segunda oportunidad es lo mejor que me ha pasado, ya que ahora tengo a mi familia junto al hombre que amo.

FIN


End file.
